


The New World Awaits!

by Jcat99



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter:World
Genre: Action/Adventure, Astera (Monster Hunter), Best Friends, Celebrations, Comfort Food, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Elders Recess, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, EverStream, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hope, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Investigations, Loss of Parent(s), Main story line, Matter of Life and Death, Monster Hunter: World, New World, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Plot, Reluctant Hero, Renaming Npc's, Rotten Vale, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Third Fleet Airship, Trials, Wildspire Wastes, ancient forest, coral highlands, so many monsters, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat99/pseuds/Jcat99
Summary: An A-List Hunter, Arabella Rose, boards a ship with the rest of the Fifth Fleet and sets off for the New World, being one of the top hunters in her fleet she is needed now more than ever. With her unclear beginnings and her future before her she'll have to endure countless trials to be the person she wants to be.
Relationships: Field Team Leader (Monster Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 44





	1. Setting Sail

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow he main story line of the marvelous game; Monster Hunter: World! An amazing monster hunting game made by CapCom. All the characters except the hunter and Palico belong to CapCom, however I will be renaming them to give them more character since their original names are just their roles in the game. Example: Field Team leader, Admiral, Handler, etc. They will be renamed to make the story more personal and immersive, hope you all enjoy my Hunter and her journey through the new world!

_“Sisters and brothers of the Fifth Fleet it’s time, i’ll keep my farewell brief never was much for words. Once you board this ship there is no turning back, the next ground your feet will touch will be that of the New World. If any of you have lost your nerve then step away now and let no one judge you…”_

The noise of shuffling feet greeted her ears as she looked around the hall to see if any of her fellow hunters decided to turn tail and head back to their villages, a couple of younger ones left the hall. Not that she could blame them, embarking on this journey was not one to be taken lightly. After all, they were leaving everything they knew behind them. She had nothing to stay for, the New World was her chance to start over and become something greater. After the people left the booming voice sounded again, this time addressing the remaining members of the Fifth Fleet.

_“Very well, then sail safe and strong. And may the Sapphire Star light your way…”_

Everyone then nodded and departed from the hall to gather their belongings and head for the docks, she didn’t have much to get, after all she was only a few years old before winding up on the Guild’s doorstep without so much as a second glance from her birth parents. A burlap bag filled with a couple old hunting journals and her own personal notes from her time in the field, she sighed as she drew the string taught and closed the bag tightly. She looked around her small room and thought about the amount of time she had spent training and forming herself into the A-list hunter she currently was.

There was only a handful of them by the end of the ceremony, she never really talked to any of her fellow fivers but she figured there would be plenty of time for that once they were settled in the New World. While lost in thought she felt something pull on her throwing knife belt that was strapped to her thigh, she smiled down at her furry friend and reached a hand out to pet him. Casper was a wonderful Palico and he had been by her since she could remember, he had orange spots with black outlines around them covering his brownish coat. His ears were tall and kinda pointed at the ends where his fur flared up from the tips, he was certainly a unique Palico but that made him all the more precious to her.

“Well Casper I guess it’s time to set off, say goodbye to our room, I doubt we’ll see it again…”

Casper gave a low pitched meow in response and waddled over to his side of the room to gather his leather armour and his gadgets, she found it weird that her people trusted these felines so much. After all it's not everyday you get assigned a cat that reaches your hip in height and walks on two legs, she wouldn’t trade him for anything though, he was the only family she had. She put on her own set of matching leather armour and soon they headed for the docks, walking through the main area to get to the docks felt nostalgic.

She spent countless hours training with her masters and yet she still felt nervous about adventuring beyond this world she called home, although her teachers assured her that she would be perfectly fine and that she was truly a worthy hunter to undergo this mission her stomach still ached at the thought of failing. The Research Commission had already sent over four fleets to the New World in hope to establish a base and a way of life while working to study the Elder dragons and the Elder Crossing, apparently the Fifth Fleet were supposed to be the group that brought those goals to fruition. But that's a lot of pressure to put on a singular group of inexperienced hunters, they didn’t know what awaited them in the New World. And what makes it worse was that they couldn’t take their weapons with them, they were told they would receive new ones once in the New World.

They were able to sell their weapons back to the guild in exchange for a little money to get them started in the New World before jobs and investigations started taking up most of their time. Once at the docks she saw many familiar faces of her classmates, they seemed eager to set sail and get on with their lives in the New World. They filed onto the ship, each one of them getting stopped and logged into the passenger book. She simply gave her name and then made her way onto the ship she was assigned, it took three ships to get the entire Fifth Fleet to the New World along with the new supplies they were bringing with them. Once on board she settled herself on the railing of the ship looking out into the open water in the direction of her new home, once the ships got moving she felt the sea breeze whip though her hair and a new sense of purpose flooded into her.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all…”

A few weeks had life at sea had been everything but exciting, turns out being surrounded by water on all sides was less than comforting. She was making her way below deck towards the kitchens for supper and was met with the enthusiastic talk of her fellow Fivers, apparently they were close to the New World. She looked around the room to see people fiddling with their Slinger or simply talking about plans each other had for the New World. Palicos were running back and forth from the kitchens delivering food to the hungry crowd, it felt just like the Old World in a way.

She found a table that was only occupied by one of her comrades and a stack of books she was reading, she seemed absorbed in her research and too busy to talk to anyone...perfect. But as soon as she and Casper took a seat she was approached by a very excitable guy with a mug of beer in his hand, so much for peace and quiet. He sat down happily on the opposite side of the table and slammed his mug down on the table top, a little of its contents splashed on the serious girl’s book but she brushed it aside for now. She was obviously a Handler, but not exactly partner material.

“Yo did ya hear! We’re almost there! You ready to grab this New World by the Horns? Don’t know about you, but it feels like ages since I left home to join the Commission...So Nervous? Believe you me I get it. Anything could happen to us, but hey that half the-”

He was interrupted by a serious, but cute, looking girl in a pale green outfit. She must be his partner, or at least know him somehow. She clapped him on the shoulder and started making small talk as well, not before he spilled more of his drink on that poor girl’s books making her leave the table in a huff.

“Yep! Hey, aren’t you one of the A-List hunters?”

The excited red-head let a look of surprise cross his face and he smiled happily at that question, great now she would have to talk about herself.

“What?! No way! So are we! Hey, tell us your name!”

The red-head’s eyes roamed over her figure, she was fit, but still had noticeable curves under her leather armour. Her eyes were a silver bluish color with caramel brown hair, her hair was pulled back into two tight pigtails leaving a couple of pieces on either side to frame her face. She was beautiful, he would have to make a point to get to know her better once they were settled. She had coral colored lips which contrasted her fair light skin. She also wore some black eyeliner to bring out her fiery blue eyes, truly a sight to behold.

“My name is Arabella Rose, and yes I’m an A-List hunter. I recognize you two from training, sorry I’m not much for names. Who are you again?”

The red head loved the sound of her voice, it was melodic and almost hypnotizing. His handler smiled and grabbed two more mugs of beer, one for herself and one for their fellow A-list hunter. He smiled brightly as she accepted the mug and crossed his arms on the table to lean in closer.

“I’m Nico, and this is my Handler Shira. We’re partner’s you see, the best pair in the Commission haha.”

Shira rolled her eyes and smiled her own bright smile towards Arabella, maybe she could make friends with these two. Wouldn’t hurt in the long run to have help, but I need to find a partner too. Shira pulled Arabella out of her thoughts with the smell of beer and the promise of decent conversation.

“So, how about a toast?”

“Sure, what to?”

Then Nico laughed again and raised his mug in excitement, he would surely be one to watch out for. Casper left and came back with a cup full of beer for himself and Arabella laughed at her Palico’s enthusiasm, Nico then stood up laughing and declared his toast.

“To the A-List! And the Commission!”

“Cheers!”

Shira and Arabella followed his lead and eagerly gulped at their drinks, the cool liquid slid down Arabella’s throat and she sighed at the taste. Maybe friends wouldn’t be so bad, depending on the day anyway. Nico wiped his lips and fixed a smile towards Arabella, tonight was one for new friendships.

“So tell me what’s your theory?”

“About what?”

“The Elder Dragons! They must migrate to the New World for some reason.”

“I’ve never really thought about it, I guess that-”

Nico interrupted her words with his own once more, okay maybe Shira was a better choice for a friend…Out of the corner of her eye Arabella saw a girl about her age with a plate full of food, enough food to feed more than one person. She recognized the girl but couldn’t place her, but her appetite seemed familiar.

“After running the Research Commission for forty odd years, the Guild’s itchin’ for an answer! They say the Fifth Fleet’s got the best shot at cracking this case, and I agree!”

Shira shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes at her partner’s outburst, clearly this over enthusiastic behavior is normal. She then turned to Arabella and offered a soft and kind smile, Shira was definitely the sane one of the pair.

“Ugh, keep it down Nico. Hey, speaking of. A-Listers usually operate in teams of two. Have you sat down with your partner yet?”

“Well, funny you should say that-”

But before Arabella could answer that same odd girl propelled out of her seat and jogged towards the open port-hole on her side of the room, Arabella felt this pull towards her and stood up to walk over to her.

“I’m gonna do that right now.”

She didn’t know why she was drawn to this girl, after all she was wearing weird binoculars and constantly adjusting the rather large book that was slung over her shoulder. As Arabella approached her she saw the girl adjust the range of depth on her binoculars, she was cute, in a curious and chaotic way.

“Um, Hi. My name is Arabella-”

“Listen to that. Getting rough out there… The waves are picking up, and that's gotta mean landfall.”

Arabella looked out into the waves and saw that the girl was right, it did seem rather rough outside, but it was perfectly fine earlier...odd. Then the girl turned to her with a happy smile, she seemed nice. She had her brown hair pulled into a duck-tail bun and a few stray hairs framed her face, her chocolate brown eyes were wide with enthusiasm. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles in certain places, she was definitely familiar.

“You’re on the A-List right?”

“Yeah, I am. Arabella.”

Then Casper came rushing to her side and the girl smiled and nodded her head towards the unique cat. The girl’s voice was higher pitched than Arabella’s but it held a comforting tone, and a lively tone at that.

“Meowdy-do.”

So she talks to Palicos, maybe this is the type of easy-going person Arabella needed in her serious life. The girl turned back to Arabella with a wide smile and happy eyes, easy-going, must be nice.

“I’m not psychic, but I do have pretty good ears. Put’er there! I’m Zoey, I happen to be an A-Lister myself-”

Their handshake was interrupted by the ship rocking violently back and forth, looking around in a panic Arabella and the others tried to regain their footing. All except Zoey who ran towards the stairs unsteadily and then up them towards the deck, Arabella was close behind reaching out a protective hand to try and hole her back, but failing as the ascended onto the deck of the ship.

Casper was following close behind and when the trio emerged water was crashing onto the deck, so much so that it was almost like a torrential downpour was raging. As they looked around a column of water spewed out of the ocean, covering the deck with a flood of water. Then a mountain of lava and rock rose out of the ocean, Arabella and Zoey stared at it with a mixture of awe and terror. Then the ship jolted again and became hooked on the being rising out of the sea, the ship started rising with the creature and soon the ship became vertical. As the ship tilted Zoey, for some reason, ran towards the front of the ship. Arabella tried to grab her once more but missed by a couple inches, then in that moment the shipped went upright and they lost their footing. Zoey grabbed onto some crates that were tied to the deck, while Arabella fell a foot or two before latching onto the railing of the ship she had perched on weeks earlier. Casper had grabbed an uprooted floor board but then he was hit with loose cargo and fell down towards the captain’s cabin.

“No! Casper!”

She turned to try and catch him but instead her hand hit air as she watched him fall, she closed her eyes and tried to control her emotions. She needed to help Zoey right now, and figure out how to get to safety. But before she could the ship dislodged from what it had been hooked on and slapped down onto the hardened magma sending both Zoey and herself off of the ship and towards the blackened rock below them. The last thing Arabella heard was Zoey’s scream, and the last thing she saw was the glow of magma as she fell, and her vision was taken over but darkness.


	2. Magma, Monsters, and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey find their way to the New World and forward to HQ, but not without a couple of scrapes. But a new person saves them last second and guides them to their new home.

Arabella felt sea water glide over her hands and cool her armour, she was lying face first on whatever it was they had collided with. Her hand twitched as she became conscious once more, she got to her feet and looked around nervously, she started walking a little and she neared a wall with climbable crevices. She dug her foot in and started climbing, about half way up she heard Zoey’s voice. She was alright! This made Arabella climb faster until she heard Zoey’s voice once more, she wasn’t alone.

“Hello?! Anybody there?”

Once Arabella got up the wall the glow of magma greeted her as a small spurt if it crossed her vision, she flinched at the heat but then smiled a wary smile as she saw Zoey looking up at the ship with worried eyes. Arabella ran to her side and Zoey’s face lit up with relief as she looked at her new acquaintance, thank god she was okay.

“Oh thank god it's you! Look what happened to the ship, we have to do something!”

“I know Zoey, but we have to be careful, there is magma everywhere and we don’t even know what we’re on. Come on let’s find a way up to the ship and regroup, we can’t do anything from down here.”

Zoey nodded and looked around to search for a way up, she shook her head as they felt a small rumble under their feet.

“It’s not safe here, this way!”

Arabella ran after Zoey, but before they could get too far a large quake threw them off balance and dislodged the ship as well. They watched as the ship slid down the side of the rock formation and off towards the sea at a fast pace, well now they were on their own.

“Zoey, we need to keep moving, we have to worry about ourselves for now. We need to get off of this thing, keep going.”

“Right, we need to get out of here. And I have an idea, this way!”

They ran further until the ground started moving and shifting into a vertical rock wall, rocks exploded from the magma throwing both of them off guard and struggling to catch hold of the shift ground. Zoey had somehow got a little further head and she called down to Arabella.

“Watch yourself!”

“Yeah!”

As she climbed she felt the heat radiate from the open magma veins, she soon caught up to Zoey who was trying to find a secure place to put her hand. Arabella helped her climb until they eventually reached a ledge to stand on, they took a small breather and then faced another rock wall with tired eyes.

“Hurry, we can’t stay here!”

“I know Zoey.”

They continued climbing finally reaching what seemed to be the peak of this odd magma mountain, there were small wyverns circling overhead and seeming rather panicked. Not that she could blame them, one started to peck at Zoey and she swatted it away as Arabella stifled a small giggle. As they retreated from the Wyverns towards the peak of the formation the ground shifted vertically once more, and as Arabella struggled to get her grip she heard Zoey say something.

“We’re on...I knew it!”

Arabella looked over at her curiously but decided to address her comment later, they climbed up the final rock wall and stood at the peak of the formation. It was moving on its own! It wasn’t stationary, it was a sentient creature! Once at the top they saw more Wyverns swarming and Zoey firmly gripped Arabella’s arm and nodded her head, she had a plan.

“Time to hitch a ride and get off this thing! Get a running start and slide down towards those Wyverns, we need to latch onto one of them. Ready?”

“I guess, not like we have a choice.”

Arabella backed up and took a running start as she started sliding down the rocks, good thing her leather armour was sturdy. Just as she launched off of the creature she shot her slinger upwards and suddenly latched into an unsuspecting Wyvern, then she heard Zoey scream as she started sliding and heading towards her as well. **SHIT!** Zoey slid off the creature and started flailing mid-air, Arabella stuck her hand out and grasped Zoey’s forearm with her hand. Zoey returned the action so they were locked together as the Wyvern swayed from side to side trying to balance their weight, it took them under the beast and through it’s rock like tendrils before emerging on the other side and flying towards land. As they flew away from the beast the sun had started to rise, Zoey looked back at the creature with amazement but then turned her attention towards the approaching land mass.

* * *

“Woah, The New World!”

Arabella looked up from where her companion was dangling and saw the New World for the first time, the first thing that caught her eye was the lush forest underneath them with a large tree emerging from the center. That tree had to be thousands of years old, and it was one hundred times larger than any tree she had ever seen in the Old World.

“Wow, it’s amazing…”

She heard Zoey laugh beneath her as they took in the New World, but then their Wyvern started to falter and soon they were swiftly descending towards the earth. Zoey was staring wide-eyed at the animal as they swayed more violently, soon the branches of trees were hitting them. Arabella lost her grip on Zoey and soon her Slinger cable became dislodged from the Wyvern, causing both her and Zoey to plummet to the earth. Thankfully the limbs of trees helped break most of their fall, they dusted themselves off and started walking, a camp came into view moments later and Zoey ran to it looking for any clues as to where they were. Zoey came out of the tent with a piece of parchment that looked like a map, she traced out a route from their current sight to where it seemed the HQ was located.

“You think it’s safe? We don’t have any weapons, the smart thing to do would be to wait until someone comes looking for us.”

“But the New World is right behind those vines, come on, it’s not that far and the route is short.”

“I really think-”

“All I saw were aptonoths, they’re harmless. Come on!”

Zoey jogged off while Arabella reluctantly followed after her, after pushing through a curtain of vines they were temporarily blinded by sunlight. Then the area came into view, a lush forest with the main tree’s giant roots cascading over everything in sight, it was breathtaking but danger could be lurking anywhere.

“Wow isn’t this great! Look at this place!”

“Yeah it’s beautiful but keep on your guard, that route takes us into the forest for a bit. We don’t know what’s in there.”

“Right!”

They proceeded on the route that Zoey had mapped out, they reached a small canopy covered area and Zoey looked around in amazement because of the amount of foliage she saw. It was a very vibrant ecosystem, but that meant it was inhabited by monsters feeding off that nutrients. Sure enough they heard a rustle in the brush and a ton of small jagras rushed at them from all sides, Arabella put herself protectively in front of Zoey as the creatures hissed and showed their small pointy teeth. Zoey put her arm on Arabella’s and quickly shook her head, after all Arabella only had her small hunting knife, she couldn’t take on a whole pack of jagras.

“Don't fight if you don’t have a weapon! Come on, there is a place to hide over there!”

Arabella nodded and picked up a rock, she threw it to distract the jagras’s while they ran and hid in some nearby shrubs. Arabella picked up some mud and smeared it over herself and Zoey in order to mask their scent, soon enough the jagras’s lost interest and moved on to an area deeper in the forest. They both let out a sigh of relief as they emerged from their hiding spot and continued forward through another set of vines. After a few more minutes of walking Zoey caught sight of some strange tracks, they looked like skid-marks, and pretty big ones at that.

“Come on let’s check it out!”

“Zoey…”

Zoey ran ahead anyway as Arabella kept her slow pace behind her, after all Zoey had said that she trained their scout flies to find her scent as well as any monster tracks. Arabella couldn’t lose her as long as the scout flies were around, handy little bugs. As Zoey knelt down by the far off skid marks Arabella felt something shift in the environment, something was wrong, they were being watched. Sure enough, out of the corner of her eye she saw a Great Jagras. It was ten times the size of the ones they had previously encountered, except this one was heading straight for Zoey.

“Zoey! Look out!”

“Huh? Whoa!”

She was soon pinned under the giant monster, it’s claws pinning her in place as it roared and reared its head back. Weapon or not Arabella charged in to save her companion, but something beat her to it. She saw a large shadow jump from a nearby cliff and mount the monster, at closer inspection Arabella saw it was a guy with an impressive great sword strapped to his back. She heard a low, strong, gravel-like voice come from the man who had mounted the monster.

“Ha, don’t mind me!”

Zoey was gasping and grunting from under the monster and Arabella felt her heart rate increase, she knew they should have waited for backup. The man was able to maneuver the beast off of Zoey and send it hurdling into a nearby tree blockade, the blockade broke as the monster was sent reeling back as it fell over. Zoey quickly got to her feet and ran to his side, she put her hand on her chest as the man fixed his gaze on Arabella and shouted at her.

“This way hurry!”

Zoey nodded and sent a look towards her friend, they needed to get moving.

“Ok, let’s go! Come one Arabella!”

Arabella started running after them, but unfortunately so did the Great Jagras. The Jagras was ahead of Arabella as they headed towards what she assumed to be HQ, once in front of the gate she heard a blood curdling roar rip through the air and stop her dead in her tracks. She saw the giant creature jump in from the sidelines and start attacking the Great Jagras, a turf war had begun and she was on the wrong side of it. She was trapped, but she knew she had to get to the other side. That was when she heard his voice again, like a beacon in the storm.

“That’s not good, what are you waiting for?! Get over here!”

Arabella snapped out of her trance and swiftly ran towards the monsters, she dodged underneath them avoiding the talons and stomping feet. She had just rolled clear of a tail swipe when she saw the gate closer than ever, her heart beat faster as she got up and stumbled towards it the monsters brawling behind her.

“Come on Arabella!”

“Get over here now!”

She ran as fast as she could and her eyes met with those of the stranger, he seemed genuinely concerned for not knowing her or Zoey. His eyes were intense, but calmed her as she neared, he beckoned forward another time.

“JUMP!”

She listened and then everything seemed to move in slow motion as she just barely cleared the gate before he cut the rope holding the gate open, it slammed shut behind her as she crashed down into the dirt gasping for air. The roaring was still close by but the footsteps of her comrade was what brought her eyes upwards. Although it wasn’t Zoey in front of her when she finally stood up, it was the man that had helped them.

“Hey! You alright?”

“Y-yeah I guess.”

“Arabella! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah Zoey, I’m good.”

“Let’s go girls, it’s not safe here.”

They both nodded and jogged off with him, the roars faded out as the outline of HQ came into view. Finally they were safe, at the end of the bridge they finally breathed in a sigh of relief. The man sighed as he stretched and turned towards the girls with eager eyes and a knowing smirk, Arabella realized he had a couple scars on his face, no doubt from the monsters he had fought before they had even met. He had dark eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, the sides were shaved close to his head though. His chest was broad and his armour was made of some leather like material that was lined with fur, he had caught her staring but he didn’t mind. Once Zoey caught her breath she looked up and her mouth dropped open, her eyes lit up as she looked towards HQ for the first time.

“Wow!”

The man tore his eyes away from Arabella and towards Zoey, he smirked and let out a low chuckle as he turned to face his home with her.

“Amazing ain’t it? Just look at this gate, its like nature meant for us to build Astera right here.”

The bridge was formed from giant whale bones, they had torn red fabric hanging about them and it was truly a sight to behold. Maybe he was right, it was almost a sign that they were meant to be there, if you believe in that sort of thing. Zoey charged forward as she looked around the area, she smiled and huffed in approval.

“Astera! I like it!”

Arabella laughed at her companion and their rescuer found himself staring at her, she was beautiful. Her eyes then suddenly met his and he averted his gaze slightly, he then crossed his arms as they crossed over the bridge and into the Tradeyard.

“The rest of the Fifth are already here. You’re the last to arrive…”

Arabella rolled her eyes as she looked at him, she smiled and stretched her arms as they walked slowly towards the stockpile.

“Well we were delayed by a giant lava monster so I feel that should excuse us, despite the fact we were thrown from the shift and sustained no injuries other than a couple of bruises….just saying.”

She was bold he’d give her that, he looked forward to watching over their progress in Astera. Then a thought struck her, as Zoey was greeting Nico and Shira she turned towards the man with a curious look in her eyes.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

He smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake, she took it and waited for his answer.

“I’m Ayato, I’m the Field Team Leader. Otherwise known as your boss, for now anyway.”

“Ah..”

Then she was bombarded by a hug from Nico and a shoulder slap from Shira, she smiled at them and pried herself from Nico’s grasp as she faced them fully. They were genuinely happy to see her and somewhere inside she was happy to see them again too, strange but not unwelcome. Nico was a bit more on the unwelcome side, but his cheery tone covered for him as usual

“Hey you guys made it!”

“Yeah, and all in one piece too.”

Shira smiled at her response and rested a hand on Zoey’s shoulder before facing Arabella once more, despite her serious demeanor she was very caring.

“You’re alive, thank goodness.”

Nico smiled and slung his arm around Arabella’s shoulder’s another unwelcome motion, but not so much so where she wanted to punch him.

“Had it rough huh? When we couldn’t find you two we were starting to sweat bullets.”

“Yeah, you scared us… we were talking about going out to look for you.”

Zoey smiled at the kindness and rested one of her hands on Shira in return, this little family wasn’t so bad.

“All’s well that ends well.”

As they all chuckled someone called for Nico and Shira and they went back to work, they shouted that they’d meet up later and that they would talk. The Field Team Leader watched all of this from the sidelines, Arabella didn’t seem to be fond of the touching from Nico, maybe she just wasn’t that type of person? Zoey waved them off with enthusiasm as Arabella simply nodded her head, he huffed and walked ahead of them and they fell in step as continued on.

“This here is our Tradeyard, I guess the name says it all.”

“Look at all the people! The stuff! Pretty neat right Arabella?”

“Yeah, really neat.”

Ayato looked at her with amusement, she didn’t look like it but she meant what she said.

“Incredible right? We’ve got it all here. We’ve got Hunters to do the exploring, Scholars to do the research, and Technicians to keep them going. This place is the beating heart of the Commission, and now it’s time for you to meet someone.”

Arabella stopped looking around and faced her attention on Ayato, he had a gleam in his eyes.

“Who?”

“The Commander, wait here a sec.”

He ran off towards a table with a couple of people standing around it talking, they were about to meet the Commander...the one person in charge of everything here in Astera.

“Commander! I found em.”

The older man slowly turned around and Arabella immediately saw the similarities between Ayato and the Commander, were they possibly related? The man smirked and made his way over to the girls with Ayato right behind him, the Commander looked them over approvingly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He welcomed them to Astera and informed Arabella that an unclaimed Palico had washed up a couple hours earlier, he assumed that he belonged to Arabella and said that she would find the feline near the Canteen. She thanked him and he smiled, he seemed nice if a bit intimidating. He had cropped grey hair and calm silver eyes, he had an armoured figure looming behind him though. Who was that? His gruff voice met her ears once more and he smiled at her reaction.

“I will hold a council meeting soon and I expect you both to be there. Until then Ayato will show you around and help you locate your Palico. Welcome to Astera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave a Kudos if you like my work! Love ya'll!


	3. Councils and Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey find Casper and get their first real assignment, Ayato gets to hear about Arabella's awkward past while watching her train.

The Commander walked back to the table and started talking to the others like before, he seemed like a good leader. Ayato turned back to the two girls after watching his grandfather walk off, he had always looked up to the old man. After his parents died in a hunt his grandfather showed no hesitation in raising him, he was the only blood family Ayato had left. Arabella saw a certain sadness in his eyes but he covered it well enough by putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling at the girls, he had heard about them from his Grandfather.

“Your reputation precedes you. The Guild spoke highly of you as individuals. Think of what you can do as a team!”

Arabella smiled and turned to Zoey with bright eyes, she had originally wanted to ask the happy girl that question on the ship before things got chaotic.

“He took the words right out of my mouth Zoey. So, what do you say?”

Zoey smiled happily and linked arms with her new partner, Ayato smiled too, maybe this team could be the answer they were looking for.

“I’d love that Arabella! Well I hope you like me, because now you’re stuck with me!”

They all laughed and Arabella felt content for the first time in a while, Zoey released her from her grip and Ayato playfully shoved her shoulder as he turned to continue their tour of Astera.

“Okay, I’ll give you the grand tour. Let’s start by looking for your Palico.”

Arabella nodded as she followed Ayato, the Tradeyard was massive and so much supplies were stacked around makeshift tents. Ayato had called this place home for as long as he could remember, but he knew it could be stifling for new arrivals.

“This here is our stockpile. They carry most of the basic necessities, you might want to stop by later and see what they have.”

“Right.” As they continued walking through the tradeyard Arabella kept a sharp eye out for her beloved Palico, he had fallen from his spot on the ship and she never saw where he actually landed. She was pulled from her thoughts by Ayato’s deep voice, she loved the sound of it although she wasn’t sure why.

“So you guys are with the Commission’s Fifth Fleet huh? The old man in charge, my grandfather, was with the First. But that was a long time ago. Me? I’m not with any fleet. Born and bred right here, never even been to the Old World.”

“Never?”

“Nope, never wanted to leave this place. It’s home, after my parent’s died on the job my grandfather took me in and trained me, the other older members taught me as well including that armoured shadow behind my grandfather down there, he was my Master. Taught me everything I know about hunting…”

“I’m sorry for the loss of your parents.”

“It happened a long time ago, I barely knew them. Still I always wondered if I was making them proud.”

A calm silence fell over the trio as they ascended the winding wooden staircase towards the second tier of Astera, soon Arabella smiled hot metal and smoke. Sure enough the next building they came too was the Smithy, as she and Zoey looked inside they were met with a wave of intense heat. Ayato crossed his arms as he nodded towards the man behind the counter, another well respected member of Astera.

“Here’s our Smithy. This is where you can craft weapons and armour...you’ll be here a lot.”

Zoey ran in further to examine everything and looked back at the two with excitement in her eyes, she really was different than most hunters or handlers Arabella had come across.

“Wow! Look at this place! Wanna check it out?!”

“Maybe later Zoey, I really wanna find Casper.”

“Of course, let’s get going then.”

Zoey fell back into step beside Arabella as Ayato continued towards the next area of Astera, this settlement was huge and not exactly what Arabella had been expecting. It was a welcome surprise though.

“Next up is the Canteen, wanna get going?”

The girls nodded and Zoey quickened her pace a small bit, Arabella could have guessed that her new partner had a thing for food. The first time she saw her, Zoey had a plate piled high with food.

“The Canteen?! I am so there!”

Ayato and Arabella laughed as Zoey sprinted ahead, she followed the smell of food and soon they were at the entrance to the Canteen. The Canteen was huge, and very well stocked. There were giant stone ovens stacked on top of one another and a large cauldron off to one side that seemed to be filled with soup, not to mention that the main oven was shaped like a large cat head. Ayato stopped beside the quiet hunter and rested his arm on her shoulder, his touch felt warm and welcome. Not like Nico’s earlier touch, what made Ayato different?

“This here’s our Canteen, it’s run by that burly Palico over there in front of the main oven. We’ve all taken to calling him Meowscular chef, but I think his real name is Echo. His food is something out of this world, you won’t be able to get enough of it.”

It did smell really good, then Zoey squinted her eyes and gasped at what she saw. She grabbed Arabella’s elbow and pointed towards the center of the open-air Canteen.

“Hey, over there!”

When Arabella looked where Zoey was pointing a sense of relief washed over her as she saw Casper wandering around aimlessly looking for her.

“Casper!”

Casper’s ears perked up and he turned towards her happily, he jumped in the air pumping his fists before getting down on all fours and racing to her. Arabella knelt down and embraced him with all her might once he reached her arms, she was happy that he was safe. His low pitched meows were music to her ears, she loosened her hold on him to look at his violet colored eyes.

“I knew you’d pull through.”

As she was petting Casper a horn sounded, she guessed that it meant the Commander was calling for the Council he mentioned. And sure enough Ayato helped her to her feet and patted her on the back before looking down towards the council table.

“Right, they’re calling for Council. C’mon.”

The happily reunited trio nodded and followed Ayato to the lift. They took it down to the main level and quickly walked towards a group of gathered Elders. Did they really belong at this council? I guess they were just meant to represent the Fifth Fleet, they did place first in their class at the Guild. Once Ayato showed them to their spots he took up his own position by his grandfather’s side, Arabella knew they looked similar and she had guessed they were related but she didn’t know to what extent. Once Ayato was in place the Commander looked across the table to make sure everyone was present, seeing as they were he cleared his throat and began council.

“Now that you’re all here, let us begin Council. After tracking a migrating Elder Dragon across the sea...the Fifth Fleet have finally arrived in Astera. Give them a warm welcome. They’re a fine group. Worthy comrades who will help see the Research Commission's long efforts finally rewarded. Would you like to say a few words?”

Zoey and Arabella bowed at the mention of their fleet, so they were to represent their fleet. Zoey smiled as she faced the Elders, always happy to lend a hand or put her two cents in.

“Thank you sir! We're ready to roll up our sleeves and get our hands dirty!”

The Commander nodded at her response and motioned towards the rest of the table, they would need to get acquainted with the others.

“This here is the Commission’s core team, you should all get to know one another.”

A dark skinned woman waved at the girls and smiled happily, her voice was clean and clear.

“Looking forward to it!”

She was also french to Arabella’s surprise, very rare that someone spoke that long dead language. The Commander nodded and cleared his throat once more to continue, always professional.

“Now, down to business. The latest monster to make the Elder Crossing is known as Zorah Magdaros. A huge monster with a mountain of fire on it’s back. The Research Commission’s job is to discover exactly why the elder dragons are migrating to the New World.”

Arabella and Zoey nodded, then a small man to their right spoke up. He was sitting cross-legged on a wooden stool while flipping through a book he had in his hands, he must be one of the many scholars or ecologists Astera had. His voice was feeble and old sounding, but it matched the way he looked.

“Elder dragons have been with us since the dawn of time, altering the ecosystem and reshaping the land. Leaving disaster in their wake...Once every decade or so they flock to this continent but for what reason?”

The Commander huffed and turned towards the two girls, he had a feeling about these two but they had to prove themselves first.

“With the Fifth’s help, we will find the missing link!”

“Hear, hear!”

Sounds of approval rose around the table, they had a large task to undertake and this was only the beginning.

“Hunters, for the time being, I need you to focus on investigating our jagras problem, and securing Astera. Start by investigating the jagras’s habitat. Find out what makes ‘em tick, then we’ll go from there.”

Zoey raised her fist in the air slightly and nodded her head in approval, the first quest they would do as a team.

“Right, we’re on it, sir!”

“Everyone else, you know the drill. Make sure these hunters have everything they need.”

The Meowscular chef nodded his head and gave a gruff mewl of understanding, the Second Fleet master, who was also the smithy, nodded his head and smirked towards the new clients.

“Now we’re talkin’!”

Arabella couldn’t help but smile at the thought of getting to know everyone better, for the first time she felt that she could actually make some new friends.

“You two, make it a priority to learn how we do things around here. You’ll find good teachers, so don’t be afraid to ask.”

Ayato shuffled forward and crossed his arms over his chest, he looked towards the newly formed team but let his eyes linger on Arabella for a few more moments than necessary.

“You heard him, stick with me, and you’ll have no problems.”

The Commander rolled his eyes but let out a low chuckle all the same, he looked towards the banners waving in the wind next to the table. He then turned to the Fivers in front of him and looked at them with confidence.

“The Fifth’s banner promises a change in the wind. It’s your job to fulfill that promise. All right dismissed.”

Everyone bowed and nodded and then went about their routines, Ayato left his grandfather’s side and walked to over to stand beside Arabella. He put his hands on his hips and smiled brightly at his new comrade, he hoped they could become close over time.

“Not even here a whole day and already got your first mission! You really are ready to get your hands dirty. Follow me, I’ll show you to your room. You’ll be sharing it with that other team from earlier, Nico and Shira.”

Arabella nodded and started to follow Ayato before looking to where Zoey was speaking with the provision’s manager, Zoey made eye contact and waved her off.

“Go on pard, I wanna look into some things first before we head out on that mission tomorrow.”

“Aright, see you later for dinner Zoey.”

“Bye!”

She turned back to Ayato and he showed her to a dorm below the main level of Astera, now this reminded her of the Guild back home. Bunk beds and cramped spaces, Ayato waltzed right in and leaned against the column in the center of the room. He looked right at home, made sense.

“Come on in, it’s your room after all.”

Arabella walked down the small wooden stairs until she was standing beside Ayato, he smiled at her cautious nature.

“This is your bed, over there is Casper’s gadget station. You also have a housekeeper Palico, if you need to go to the training area just talk to her. That reminds me you need a weapon, that chest over there has some basic armour in it and the weapon rack has your choice of weapon.”

Arabella walked over to the chest and grabbed a few health potions and rations before turning to the armour sets laid neatly inside. Her current leather armour was better than both so she just stuck with it, but as for the weapons she didn’t know which one to pick. She had trained with the dual blades, insect glaive, and longsword. She would like to think she was proficient in all three but if she was going to be hunting those small jagras’s she would need to be quick. She picked up a set of basic iron ore dual blades and strapped them onto her back, Ayato watched her with interest.

“Dual Blades huh? Interesting choice…”

“I figured they would be best for the smaller monsters on our first mission, I can use multiple weapons but the Dual Blades seem to be best for right now.”

“Always thinking things through huh?”

“Of course, that's how hunter’s stay alive longer.”

“You’re right, do you need to go to the training area? I can go with you to help you if you want.”

“Sure, it wouldn't hurt to get some practice in before supper.”

They talked to the housekeeper Pailco and she arranged for some Wing-drakes to take them to the training area. After a few minutes of flying their feet hit ground and a training area was before them, Arabella wasted no time drawing her weapons and running off towards the wooden practice dummies. She was slashing and cutting with a speed that Ayato hadn’t seen before, it was like she was a master herself although she wasn’t even that old. If he had to guess she was a year or two younger than him and he was already twenty-seven, he would need to ask her. After she finished her training sessions he gave her a few minor corrections and handed her a cup of water, she drank it greedily as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“So Arabella, what's your story?”

“Hmph, nothing glamorous. I was left at the guild when I was about four or five, I have no idea who my parents are and why they left me behind. I grew up knowing nothing more than what the Guild taught me, as a result I came out top of my class and became part of the Fifth Fleet.”

“How old are you now?”

“I just turned twenty-four before the ceremony that sent us off to the New World, how old are you?”

“Twenty-seven.”

“So you’re an old timer yourself aren’t ya boss?”

“Ha! I guess to you, but I’m still a kid to most other people around here.”

Arabella smiled and drank the remainder of her water, she then resharpened her blades and stretched her arms. She looked at home on the training field, he would have to remember that.

“Your partner’s got a quest for you, by now she’s probably at the Canteen waiting for you.”

“Oh, it’s already sunset. I guess I should head back, thanks for showing us around. And for saving Zoey, and myself.”

“No problem, come on I’ll see you to the Canteen.”

They called for the Wing-drakes and the creatures whisked them away back to Astera, after landing by the entrance to the tradeyard, the pair walked in silence for most of the way up to the Canteen. Ayato couldn’t stop thinking of her story, her parents just left her at the Guild. At least he knew his parents cared for him, his grandfather made sure he knew that above all else his parents loved him with all their hearts. But for Arabella she had no idea about who they even were or why they did what they did, she seemed fine now but that kind of thing tends to leave a scar where no one else could see. They reached the Canteen and Arabella saw Zoey already chowing down on the large platter in front of her, it brought a smile to her face knowing Zoey was safe and Casper was right beside her in seconds.

“I guess I’ll leave you two to eat, come see me tomorrow before heading out on that quest. I want to make sure you have everything.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call me Ayato.”

“But everyone else-”

“It’s fine, they know I’m in charge. Besides I think we’re very similar, talk to me about anything alright?”

“Alright...Ayato. Thank you.”

“Anytime. Goodnight Arabella.”

“Bye.”

She watched him walk off towards the lift, after he disappeared from view she made her way over to Zoey and they ate their meal while talking about the mission they would take on. But while she listened to Zoey a certain person was clawing at her mind, Ayato.


	4. The First Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella is ready to get her hands dirty, but a certain mentor looms closer than ever. Not that she minds.

After dinner Zoey and Arabella walked back to the lift and rode down to their shared room, when they walked in they saw Shira and Nico already sitting in their beds talking about a mission that they were assigned. Nico took notice of his bunk-mates and smiled at their approach, Shira smiled as well as she closed her notebook. Then Shira took notice of some smeared mud on their faces and parts of their clothing, she noticed they were dirty when they arrived in Astera but she figured they would have cleaned up by now.

“You guys still have mud on you? Haven’t you taken a bath yet?”

Arabella’s heart dropped as she felt the parts of her skin that was crusted over with dried mud, they had gone to council like that and she had trained with Ayato in that state as well. She let out a deep sigh and placed her Dual Blades on the weapon rack by her bed, Zoey on the other hand seemed completely unphased as she responded to her roommate.

“We haven’t really had the chance, but maybe we should do that before turning in huh Pard?”

“Yeah, where is the bath?”

Nico shook his head and motioned above his head, Shira clicked her tongue and stood up while straightening her night outfit. “I’ll show you, it’s by the smithy.” Zoey and Arabella grabbed some night clothes and followed Shira towards the bath house, once inside the girls went to their respective rooms and cleaned themselves up. After a few minutes they met up back in their room and blew out the candles for the night.

As Arabella laid in bed she stared up at the wooden ceiling, after a hectic journey she was finally in her new home. Then the quest came to mind, doing a culling job wasn’t hard, but those jagras’ were fast and she would need to be in top condition. Soon she fell asleep and woke many hours later to Zoey jumping out of bed to get dressed for the day, Arabella smiled and sat up in bed. Casper jumped into her lap and purred as she scratched behind his ears, she looked over to see that Nico and Shire had already left for the day.

“Come on Arabella, get dressed we need to start that quest today. After breakfast of course!”

Zoey dressed quickly and then rushed out the door saying that she would meet Arabella at the canteen, Casper was already dressed and followed her out as well. She would have to get used to having a friend, especially one that was a morning person. She discarded her sleep clothes and strapped on her leather armour and Slinger, Ayato had said that he wanted to see her before they left but where would she find him? After pulling her boots on and strapping her weapon to her back she pushed aside the curtain of fabric that separated their room from the rest of Astera and stepped into the warm sun.

* * *

“Finally awake huh?”

She startled as she looked to see Ayato leaning against the door frame, she took a deep breath before playfully punching his shoulder and fixing her hair.

“It’s top early for scaring people Ayato, at least breathe louder or something.”

“Heading out?”

“Yeah, after breakfast anyway. Zoey already went up to the Canteen with Casper, I was gonna stop by the stockpile first and buy some more potions first though.”

“I’ll come along.”

They walked side-by-side as they made their way through the Tradyard, it was a comfortable silence that surrounded them. She still couldn’t place the feeling of comfort she got when she was around Ayato, maybe it was because she was grateful to him for saving them from the Great Jagras. Once they reached the stockpile she purchased ten potions for her trip and ordered more to be delivered to the chest in her room. She had spent nearly all her Zeni on health potions and some traps. Couldn’t be too careful, after all she didn’t know what awaited her out there.

“Like to be prepared for anything huh?”

“Don’t you? You’re a hunter right? I would rather be over prepared than die because I should have brought one extra ration.”

“Fair enough, well do you have everything now?”

“Everything except a full stomach.”

“Ha! I hear that, come on you need to eat.”

“You’re coming too?”

“I haven’t eaten either, I was making sure Nico and Shira were set for their mission as well.”

“What are they doing?”

“They are doing a population control hunt, too many Aptonoths are bad for the ecosystem.”

“Ah, well shall we?”

Ayato nodded and let her lead the way to the Canteen, from behind Ayato observed the way her hips swayed when she walked and the way her hair waved in the breeze. She seemed so tranquil at times like this, maybe it was her way of coping with the fact that she was going out on her first official hunt in the New World.

“You nervous?”

“Not really, although I am excited to explore the Ancient Forest. It seemed so vast, who knows what I’ll find.”

“Save the exploring for expeditions, for now do the job and report back. After the Commander hears your report he’ll most likely tell you to take it easy for the rest of the day while he finds another quest for you.”

“Fair enough I guess, look the lift is coming.”

They each grabbed a bar and soon they were lifted up to the Canteen, Zoey was surrounded by a mountain of paperwork and books while shoving some food into her mouth. Arabella waved as she walked by with Ayato and they sat at the counter to eat, the chef eagerly started making their food. It was an amazing scene to behold, all the helper Palicos were moving so fast it was almost like they were dancing while they worked. When their food was done the chef gave them two large mugs of some type of juice, two Palicos lifted the lids from their trays and the two hunters were met with the smell of fresh porridge and large slices of thick bacon.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding this smells amazing! And I thought dinner was great enough last night, is it really like this everyday?”

“Yup, I told you that chef here doesn’t mess around. He makes sure we have the energy to face down those monsters out there, ample amounts of protein and carbs are found on each plate!”

“Yeah I can see that, well let’s dig in while it’s still hot!”

They ate happily sharing noises of content as the food spread through their mouths, Ayato glanced over at her and smiled she seemed happy and her smile was breathtaking. After they finished their meal they walked over to Casper and Zoey to find her ready and willing to get this mission over with.

“Hey Zoey.”

“Good morning sir!”

“I’ll let you two get going, let me know how the job goes. Good luck!”

Ayato playfully hit Arabella’s shoulder as he left the Canteen, she smiled after him thinking that she would make him proud with her efficient monster slaying talents. Hopefully.

“Okay partner, time to get down to business. We teamed up for a reason, from now on you’re my hunter and I’m your handler. I’m the bread to your butter. Got it?”

“Yeah, I thought we settled all this yesterday Zoey.”

“I just like thinking about us as a team Arabella, let me have my fun!”

Arabella laughed as she sat down beside her handler, this was certainly going to be an interesting friendship.

“So, our first mission is to survey the Jagras’ habitat. Then we gotta cull a certain number of them in order to secure the area. We can depart as soon as you sign this form, it basically confirms that we took on the quest and will accept full responsibility if anything goes wrong.”

Arabella signed her name and Zoey closed her book and slung it over her shoulder, she looked towards the gate excitedly before grabbing Arabella’s hand and pulling her to her feet.

“You ready? A wild and wondrous New World is waiting for us out there!”

“I’m ready, let’s go and get this done!”

They jogged over to the gates and Arabella felt Casper grip her arm as he hoisted himself up to cling to her waist, he wasn’t a fan of flying. They whistled for their Wing-drakes and soon they were whisked away over Astera and towards that first camp they came across. Once on the ground Zoey made herself comfortable by the tent and motioned for Arabella to join her for a second, the hunter came to her side and crossed her arms over her chest.

“All right, this is our first job. Let’s do a quick review of the quest and our objective!”

“Go ahead.”

“Okay we have to complete our objective, this mission’s objective is to eliminate a specified number of Jagras. Let’s look at your map!”

Arabella pulled out her hunter’s notes and flipped to her map page, Zoey looked at it as well and used her finger to trace the path they had previously taken.

“We ran into some jagras on the way to base. The small monsters, remember?”

“How could I not, quite the sight.”

“Yeah, anyway I think we saw them somewhere around this area here. Wanna go check it out?”

“I will, but you’re staying here.”

“But you can’t do this alone!”

“Why not? I’m a hunter aren’t I?”

“But what if you get lost?”

“I have the scout flies remember?”

“But-”

“She won’t be alone.”

They jolted as they heard a voice call out to them, Ayato was descending towards them with his great sword attached to his back. She smiled as she watched him walk over to them, why was he here?

“Sir, what are you doing here?”

“The commander wanted me to watch her hunt, said he wanted a witness to whatever he saw in the report about you from the Guild. Besides I’m here in case that Great Jagras wants to try and make you two it’s lunch again.”

Arabella rolled her eyes, Zoey was smiling like crazy and she could tell her Handler was thrilled to be supervised by a leader of the New World. Arabella closed her book and turned towards her mentor with her arms crossed over her chest, Ayato thought she looked rather cute when she was annoyed.

“Oh partner another thing! Don’t forget to use the supply box. The Commission supplies us with a small portion of items for each quest, everything is in that box over there. Have a look and decide what you should take along.”

“I will Zoey.”

“Okay that’s enough explaining! If you get lost, check the wildlife map.”

Arabella nodded and went to the chest to grab a few first aid potions before turning to Ayato, he smiled and they jogged off towards the area that Zoey had marked on her map. While walking to their destination Ayato fell into step beside his new pupil, she smirked up at him and folded her hands behind her head.

“So what’s the real reason you came out here Ayato?”

“What do you mean? It’s my job to make sure all new arrivals are settled in, that includes first missions.”

“Hmm-Mmm. You know I’m an A-List hunter for a reason right?”

“Yeah, but I also have a mission from the Commander. It just so happens to be finding tracks for that Great Jagras, we’ll have to face it sooner or later.”

“I suppose you’re right. Look the area is right up there!”

She sped up as her blood brain started to anticipate a battle, sure enough there was a swarm of Jagras’ in that area. She wasted no time slashing and cutting the small monsters one by one until the remainder of the beasts scurried off, she then set to work skinning her kills and taking what parts she could from the bodies.

“Nice work, but a few of them ran off. By my count you need to kill ten more of those things before returning to base.”

“I know, but the materials will come in handy. They scurried into that cave over there, I see a light from within so there must be some flash flies or at least some glowing moss in there.”

“Want some help?”

“Nah, I got this. Go do your job Ayato, I’ll see you back in Astera!”

She ran off before he could say goodbye, he had to admit she was more than willing to fulfill her duty. He watched her form retreat into the cave and a sudden sense of worry washed over him, she’d be fine on her own...right? Arabella had found their nest and wasted no time slaughtering the remaining jagras’, she then took everything she could from them and even scavenged for some herbs and honey on her way back to camp.

* * *

Her pack was full with monster materials as well as the ingredients she had harvested, Zoey was waiting for her with eager eyes. She rushed to Arabella’s side and checked her over for any injuries, when her handler was satisfied that she was all in one piece they called for their Wing-drakes and were whisked away to Astera. They quickly ran to the council table where Arabella saw that Ayato had already returned and was talking with the Commander, however once the Commander saw the Fivers he motioned for the girls to join them.

“Welcome back, I trust your mission went as planned?”

Zoey nodded and provided him with her detailed report of the mission, he looked over her notes and reports and nodded his head in approval. He then passed the report to Ayato who looked it over with pride, they were a remarkable team.

“Fine work taking down those jagras. Hmm, your reports say that there’s no difference in their habitat, but their numbers are increasing. I see…”

“Grandfather, I may be stating the obvious, but the Jagras aren’t the only danger lurking around these parts. We’ve also received reports from Nico and Shira that the Kestodon herd is getting out of hand.”

“Hmm, this must be all because Zorah Magdaros made landfall. It’s got everything riled up! Well it’s going to be your job to quiet them down. We’d like you to investigate this Kestodon herd and cull their numbers like you did with the Jagras’.”

Arabella nodded her head and Zoey was already filling out the proper paperwork for the quest, but before they could walk away and carry out their mission Ayato chimed in.

“I’m going along. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Arabella raised an eyebrow at that last remark but shrugged it off as the team left Astera and headed towards the front gate on foot. Zoey said she would remain by the gate and let them back inside, Ayato, Arabella, and Casper then went off to finish their quest.

“Okay, our job is to cull a certain number of Kestodon. Recently their numbers have been getting out of hand. They’re around here somewhere.”

“Why did you volunteer to come along Ayato?”

“I had nothing else to do, besides Kestodons can be mean little beasts. Especially the males.”

“Uh-huh.”

After a little bit of walking Ayato spotted some Kestodons, they were grazing nearby and he pointed in their direction.

“Ah, there we are. Those, my friend are Kestodon. Let’s see you take ‘em out on your own. It’s weird to see Kestodon grazing around these parts. This must be because of Zorah Magdaros.”

“I thought you were here to make sure I didn’t get hurt.”

“And I'll do just that if I think you’re in trouble, but as you’ve stated before, you’re an A-List hunter. This shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

“Hmph, watch and learn boss.”

As she sped off she heard Ayato’s voice call after her, she couldn’t help but smile at the hint of concern in his voice.

“The Kestodon like to head-butt intruders! Stay sharp!”

Arabella put her hand in the air to show that she heard him and then she charged off to fight the blunt headed brutes, after a few intense skirmishes with the first group of Kestodon she knew she had bruises on her side from where the beasts had landed shots on her. She carved what she could from them and then felt Ayato’s presence come up behind her, he smiled at her knowingly, he had seen her get jostled around a bit by the monster but she came out triumphant in the end.

“Nicely done,Considering what you went through when you got here, this must be nothing. Ha!”

“It’s not as bad as you made it out to be Ayato, but it does hurt when they land a hit.”

“Hmph, well you got a could number of them. Just in case, let’s check out their usual grazing grounds near the shoreline down there.”

“Alright.”

As they walked they kept their eyes peeled for more Kestodon, but something was buzzing inside Ayato’s mind, she could feel it.

“The Kestodon are the least of your worries. There are a lot bigger monsters lurking in the forest, which is why that id you ever get lost open up your wildlife map. The endemic life around here can come in handy during a hunt. Try to learn as much as you can about them.”

“I’ll get on that later Chief, but look I see more Kestodon!”

She sped off to complete her mission and he watched her from a distance, it wasn’t even mid-afternoon yet and she had already completed two missions. She really wasn’t messing around, he respected her for that dedication. He waited for her to finish carving up the monster and smiled when she reached his side once more, there were specks of blood on her face from the job, but it suited her in some way. Then he saw his scout flies react to some tracks nearby, he and Arabella walked over to the large footprint and knelt beside it.

“Check it out, looks like the Great Jagras left us a present.”

“You could say that, looks fresh.”

“Hmm, hey look over there. Those Kestodon...something’s up with ‘em.”

Then all of a sudden the Great Jagras appeared and swallowed one of the poor beasts whole, Arabella let her mouth drop open as she watched the scene unfold. Ayato was taken aback as well, he knew the Great Jagras was capable of doing that but he had never seen it before.

“Well, aren’t we lucky? There it is! I knew it,big changes are happening to the ecosystem. A super agitated Great Jagras is bad news for us. We need to take it down.”

They heard a set of rushed foot falls and looked over to see Zoey heading right for them, she breathed a sigh of relief while she finished scribbling something in her notes.

“Agreed, there’s no time to waste Sir! All right Partner, new assignment incoming. Take down that Great Jagras! If you’re not ready, we can return to base and take on this job later.”

“No, I’m doing this now before it relocates. Ayato take Zoey back to base with you and brief the Commander, I have a n overgrown lizard to deal with.”

Before either of them could respond she rushed off with blades in hand, Casper trailed behind her with his gear. They stared after her and Ayato felt a certain wave of uncertainty wash over him, he wanted to help her but the needed to report back. Zoey put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded as they rushed back towards Astera, while jogging the Handler looked back over her shoulder at Ayato.

“She calls you by your first name Sir? Wow she sure moves fast! Haha!”


	5. The Great Jagras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella takes down her first major monster, feelings flow forth as she tries to figure out why Ayato's opinion mean so much to her.

Arabella ran away from her friends and towards the direction that the Great Jagras went, she gathered footprints and different samples along the way. Each track she picked up the scout flies became more in tune with the monster she was tracking, soon a clear path flowed from her scout fly cage, she smiled as she rushed off deeper into the Ancient Forest. She came to an area that was covered by a grove of trees, the Great Jagras was waiting in the center of the area.

“Alright, it's now or never.”

She drew her weapons and rushed towards the beast slashing at it’s scaly hide, it hissed in pain and turned around towards her. It roared loudly at her and made her wince in return, she saw it raise one of it’s sharp clawed forearms in her direction.

She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid contact, she charged towards the monster again this time sheathing her Dual Blades and mounting the monster instead, she took out her hunting knife and started stabbing at the Great Jagras’ body. It tried it’s best to shake her off, but to no avail. She made her way to it’s head and took out her Dual Blades once more, the monster was tired from trying to shake her off, she slashed and cut and finally knocked the Jagras off its feet by hitting the creature on the head with the blunt sides of her weapons. It roared in pain as it came crashing down to the ground, it was thrashing wildly on it’s side and Arabella dashed towards it.

She slashed at the Great Jagras’ stomach and watched as the cuts she made turned ruby red as blood flowed from the wounds she inflicted. The creature found its footing once more and quickly left the area, this left Arabella panting as she sheathed her weapons and shortly chased after it to finish the job. The normally yellow and blue colored creature was now an off shade of crimson, as she was chasing it she saw the creature had begun to limp as well. It had been about twenty minutes since she first started tracking this thing after leaving Ayato’s side, she was getting tired too. She had been working non-stop all day and didn’t even break for lunch, she felt dizzy but she needed to finish her assignment.

She noticed that the Great Jagras was headed towards the den she had cleared out earlier that day, this would be the perfect time to finish the job. She paused just outside the entrance to the cave and sharpened her weapons as much as she could, she was going to finish this now. She slowly crept inside with Casper at her heels, she motioned for her Palico to stand by a flashfly and wait for her signal before cutting it. She planned that once the monster was stunned by the flash of light she would swoop in and bury her blades deep into the monster’s throat, ending this battle once and for all.

The duo reached the main area of the den and saw that the Great Jagras had fallen asleep, she crept up as close as she could before signaling Casper to cut the flashfly. When the light lit up the entire cave the Great Jagras flinched as it slowly stood up from its resting place, it looked around wildly once blinded by the light. Arabella did just as she planned and used all of her remaining strength to shove her Dual Blades as far into the creature’s neck as possible, it roared for the last time as she slashed across it’s neck and spilled it’s blood.

“Hah...hah...got you…”

Arabella was out of breath as she sunk down to her knees and started skinning her kill, she also was able to collect some of its talons and a few of the teeth.

She slowly made her way out of the cave with Casper fussing over her the whole way, she smiled down at her Palico and softly rubbed his head. He had never fussed over her like this before, what on earth was up with him?

“I’m okay buddy, just tired…”

They traveled to the camp by the coastline, and upon closer inspection she saw that the fire was still lit. Who was there? She looked towards the horizon and saw that the sun had just begun to set, she stumbled into camp before falling to her knees and trying to catch her breath. The monster parts she had been carrying spilled on the ground and made a loud clatter as they scattered, then she heard a rustle of canvas and looked up to see Zoey emerging from the tent.

“Arabella!”

Zoey ran to her side and knelt down to check her over, Arabella felt so faint for some reason. She wasn’t this weak, a little hunt like this shouldn’t have been that exhausting for her. As she struggled to look into Zoey’s eyes she felt a warm liquid flow down her throat, she lifted a hand up to her throat and then slowly pulled it away. She saw her fingers and most of her palm covered with a warm crimson liquid, she had dodged that claw swipe after all. She was just too hopped up on adrenaline to notice her wound, she had lost a lot of blood. She saw Zoey rush to the supply box and quickly return with a first aid kit. She felt a burning sensation on her neck as Zoey poured the healing elixir over her fresh wounds. She felt her skin stretch and fuse back together to form scar tissue. Soon after her energy was back and she looked at Zoey with grateful eyes, Arabella was then handed a damp piece of cloth and she proceeded to wipe the dried blood from her neck.

“Thanks Zoey…”

“Anytime Pard, come on let’s get you some food.”

Zoey made them some dinner and then they heard the call of a wing-drake, Arabella felt her stomach drop as she heard someone hit the ground not too far from camp. She then looked to Zoey and saw her face light up, she knew that Ayato must have returned, her right hand came up to cover the new scars on her neck.

“You’re alright! I must say I’m impressed, did that monster give you a hard time?”

Zoey looked from Arabella to Ayato as an uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Ayato knew something was up so he took a seat next to the new hunter. He noticed that she was covering her neck and that she wasn’t making eye contact, what happened?

“Arabella.”

The hunter still didn’t turn her head, then her wrist was grabbed and her hand was removed from its place on her neck. She heard Ayato sigh as he looked at her injury, three long claw marks stretched from the base of the right side of her collar bone up her neck and stopping just below her lower lip.

“So you were injured huh? Good thing we have healing potions for just this occasion, why didn’t you say anything at first?”

“I...didn’t want you to think I was weak.”

She felt Zoey turn to look at her with sad eyes, she hated feeling vulnerable, especially around other people. She sighed as her eyes connected with Ayato’s, she saw that he was concerned for her but underneath that she saw understanding.

“Arabella, you aren’t weak. Injuries happen, what matters is that you are alive and able to keep fighting. Just do me favour and tell me when something like this happens, it has to go in the reports.”

“Yes Chief.”

“Now then, we have one more thing to look at before returning to Astera.”

Zoey looked at him with curiousity in her eyes, Arabella just wanted to go home at this point.

“What would that be sir?”

“We need to check a spot deeper in the forest, apparently one of our researchers saw something while collecting data today.”

The girls nodded and then followed Ayato, they walked further into the forest then they had previous explored and then their scout flies went crazy. They left their cages and hovered around a few piles of multi-colored feathers, Zoey knelt down to pick one up and she faced her team members with it in her hands.

“I think we’ve got a lead.”

Ayato looked around at the other piles of feather before letting out a low grumble of agreement, he then faced the handler and nodded his head.

“Maybe. Let’s check it out.”

They shoved through some brush and kept their eyes open for any sign of movement, then the scout flies started acting up again. Ayato’s scout flies found a weird purple like mucus mark on a nearby tree trunk and illuminated the sample for him, he observed it before he heard the rustle of leaves and the snapping of fallen twigs. Zoey had come to stand beside him and observe the mucus as well, he stuck his arm out in front of her when he saw a large creature emerge from the depths of the forest.

“Hey, get down.” They all squated as they ducked behind the tree trunk, Arabella came to kneel beside her friends and her eyes widened at what she saw.

“That’s a Pukei- Pukei, but it seems angry…”

The creature crept forward and ruffled the section of feathers that covered its neck, it’s poison coated tongue darted out at weird angles as it looked around the area. Ayato smirked as he looked from Zoey to Arabella, she knew her monsters.

“Well, you were right about that lead. There’s our mark.”

They moved hiding spots to get a better look at the antsy beast, the Pukei-Pukei then spit out a large ball of toxic poison that covered the nearby ground. The smell was revolting and Arabella covered her face with her sleeve. Ayato furrowed his brow at the smell as well but he was more concerned as to why the monster was so agitated.

“Something’s got him agitated...Look over there!”

They followed his gaze to see a slab of molten lava rock steaming about ten feet away from the monster they were observing, Arabella felt her mouth drop open as Zoey grabbed her sleeve to try and gain some comfort from her partner. Ayato had no idea what was going on, but he wanted to find out.

“What in the hell is that? I’ve never seen anything like it…”

Zoey crept forward to join her comrades, her mind was reeling, but she felt like she knew exactly where that slab of lava rock came from.

“You think it’s from Zorah Magdaros?”

“I’d like to find out...but we’d better report back first. All right?”

The girls nodded and they all retreated while the Pukei-Pukei was occupied, they whistled for their wing-drakes and off they flew. Once in Astera Zoey headed for the Canteen while Ayato and Arabella went to speak with the Commander, they found him by the council table looking over some of his maps. Ayato got his attention and soon they were in their own little meeting, time to tell him everything.

* * *

“So you think you found something that’ll lead us to Zorah Magdaros?”

“Yes sir, it is the only creature that could leave something like that behind. My Handler took detailed notes for you as well…”

“Well, I’d send some researchers out right now, but not with a pissed of Pukei-Pukei hanging around.”

Ayato sighed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, Arabella waited for any type of direction. Ayato scratched his head as he looked from his grandfather to the hunter, she seemed fine but could she handle the task? He was conflicted but she needed an assignment and everyone else was busy, this would be her next challenge.

“Pukei-Pukei territory...That’s pretty deep in the forest. We’ll be better equipped to take it on...once our team from the resource center is done rebuilding the forest camp. Once it’s ready, we make our move. Until then, we do everything we can to help them get that camp up and running. Let’s get to it.”

The Commander nodded and went back to his maps while Ayato steered Arabella towards the resource center, she was a little confused by the conversation that just took place.

“Did you say we?”

“Yeah, I did. We’ll be doing this together.”

“But I can do it alone…”

“I know, but now my curiosity is running wild and I wanna find out what that slab was doing in the Ancient Forest.”

“But-”

“Do you have a problem with me going with you?”

“No! Of course not, it’s just that I want to prove I can do things by myself.”

“Arabella. You took on a pack of jagras and a herd of kestodon, and on the same day you took down that Great Jagras. Believe me I know you are more than capable of handling yourself, but you’ll need friends for the tougher monsters. I want to help you.”

“Alright, thank you Ayato.”

They reached the resource center and saw the french woman scribbling on her clipboard, when she saw the couple approach she smiled and stopped her writing.

“Well, Fiver, is it true? You’re going to help us rebuild the camp? That is excellent news. I hope you’re as good as they say you are! If so, we’ll have plenty of work for you. After all, the Commission studies lots of things, not just the elder dragon you came here with. Maintaining and improving the base is a full plate of tasks in itself. Can’t study anything without a proper HQ after all.

The Resource Center here is in charge of divvying up all that work and making sure it gets done. So back to business. Your job is to establish a camp, go on an expedition into the Ancient Forest , find a viable campsite, and make sure it’s safe. If any monsters have decided to do any camping in your spot, you’ll need to chase them off. Got it? The bounty is for establishing the camp!”

“Yes ma’am, I’ll make sure to get it done!”

“Wonderful! And with little Ayato there helping you out it should be even easier, you may head out in the morning if you’d like.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Please, call me Lilette.”

Arabella smiled as she collected the paperwork and walked with Ayato to the Canteen. She felt better now that she knew that he didn’t see her any differently, but why did that matter so much to her? She knew she could do it, she never had the urge to prove herself this much before. Why was he different? His smooth voice snapped her back into reality, well that, and the arm now draped around her shoulders.

“Ayato?”

“Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it, wanna talk?”

“I was just thinking, nothing serious I promise.”

“Is that so?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I don’t believe you, I’ve been around people long enough to know when someone isn’t feeling right. Now talk.”

“I’m just confused is all.”

“About what?”

“U-uh...um...nothing, forget it.”

She rushed ahead, but she didn’t get too far before his arm shot out and his hand grasped her upper arm. He then turned her around and pinned her against the side of a beached ship, her back was against the cold wood as both of his hands planted themselves on each side of her head caging her.

“A-ayato?!”

“Don’t hide things from me, am I that untrustworthy that you won’t talk to me?”

“No! It’s not like that, just let me go…”

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Ayato-”

“Tell me.”

“Fine! It’s you okay!”

“What?”

“It’s you! For some reason I have this feeling of comfort when I’m around you and I don’t know why! What makes you so different!? I’ve never felt like this before and now I can’t even think straight if I think you’re near me! I have the urge to prove myself to you, I’ve never felt like that before and it’s pissing me off!”

“Arabella..”

“Why are you different!? Why do I care!? I never cared this much about how someone saw me before, why now!?”

She was shouting at him at this point, she was shaking with rage but at the same time he saw confusion swim in her eyes, she was lost and she wanted answers. He looked down at her and realized that she had finally showed a bit of her emotions since he met her, she was vulnerable and he could tell she hated that feeling. She looked so beautiful as she ran her fingers through her wind swept hair, she seemed both fragile and indestructible in that moment.

“Why...why are you different…”

She looked up into his calm eyes and saw a certain affection in them, she felt her heart calm under his gaze. He was warm, kind, and understanding...could she be falling for him? But they had just met, surely this couldn’t be rational. But as she let her mind wander she didn’t notice that his face was getting closer to her own, then she saw that his nose was mere centimeters from her own.

She instinctively closed her eyes as she felt his rough lips press against her soft ones, the kiss was tender and full of uncertainty, from who she wasn’t quite sure. He let his arms fall and his hands planted themselves into the curve of her hips, her hands wound their way around his neck to interlock behind it. This was her first kiss, and she had to admit...she could get used to this. Especially if it was with Ayato, after all she couldn’t stop the feeling of joy spreading through her with each passing moment that their lips were locked together. He pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were halfway closed. He thought that what he felt towards her was admiration, but maybe it was much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first romantic encounter they shared, there are many more to come. Love ya'll!


	6. A Kiss and A Kulu-Ya-Ku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Ayato help rebuild an abandoned camp, although an unexpected visitor threatens the renovations. Arabella gets put in charge of the next segment of the investigation and she prepares to leave Astera for a while, although Ayato makes it hard to say goodbye.

Their breathing was heavy as they stared at each other, he knew that it was wrong to have kissed her without permission. Although it didn’t seem like she minded, she returned the action with the same amount of enthusiasm. Then suddenly she seemed to become aware of her surroundings and started blushing wildly, she covered her face with her hands and tried as hard as she could to disappear.

“You know, just because you cover your eyes doesn’t mean others can’t see you.”

“Shut up."

Ayato let out a small chuckle and let his hand rest loosely on her hips, she didn’t seem to mind. She uncovered her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before looking back up at Ayato, he was smiling and a sense of warmth washed over her.

“U-um...that kiss…”

“Yeah?” “Why...why did you…”

“I’m not sure, something inside me wanted me to do it. Not that I’m complaining, it felt right. Did it upset you?”

“No, not exactly… but should you be doing this with one of your pupils? I mean, aren't you supposed to be my boss?”

“In theory, but in the New World we know how hard life can be. I can see what you mean though, I won’t deny that what we did felt right but maybe we should hold off on acting on that feeling for a little bit. Just until you get out of the orientation stage, alright?” “Is that really okay?”

“Of course, I won’t push you into anything. Besides we need to remain professional for now until we find more answers about Zorah Magdaros, come on we need to fill Zoey in about our mission tomorrow.”

“Right.”

He let her go and took a few steps back, she took the lead and walked over to the lift. They slowly ascended to the Canteen, all the while Arabella’s thoughts were racing a mile a minute. She didn’t hate the kiss, in fact it made her happy. She smiled as she stepped off the lift and felt Ayato come to her side, Zoey rushed over with Casper in tow and hugged Arabella tight.

“Hey partner! Where have you been? Did you talk to the Commander?”

“Y-yeah we did, we got another assignment and I have the paperwork for you.”

“What’s next?”

“We have to rebuild a camp in the Ancient Forest, the Resource Manager marked the location for us and we’re heading out tomorrow morning. After breakfast of course.”

“Alright! We’re making waves, are you coming along Sir?”

“Yes, I will help her secure the camp. Now it’s late and you two need rest, I saw your two eat supper at camp so you should turn in. Get plenty of rest.”

“Yes sir! Come on Casper! Last one to the room is a lazy aptonoth!”

Casper ran off at top speed to race Zoey, Arabella laughed at their antics until she felt Ayato’s presence come close to her. She smiled as she felt his hand brush hers, she glanced over and let out a small breath that she hadn't realized she’d been holding.

“Goodnight Arabella.”

“Goodnight...Ayato.”

She then rushed off to bed and he watched her form retreat down the staircase, he smiled as he remembered the embrace they shared. She was special, he felt it in his bones that she would be the one to carry them through this Elder Crossing investigation. Not only that, but he also knew she was quickly becoming someone irreplaceable to him. The next morning Arabella, Zoey, and Casper dressed quickly and then headed to the Canteen at daybreak. They ordered breakfast and then waited for Ayato to show up, soon enough he came to the Canteen and sat down happily beside Arabella. He let his knee brush hers under the table and she blushed slightly as she took a drink from her mug of juice.

“Good Morning ladies, ready to head out?”

“Aren’t you going to eat sir?”

“I had some food in my room, besides we need to build that camp as soon as possible. Come on, let's get moving.”

They all departed from Astera via wing-drake and landed at the base camp after a couple of minutes, Zoey waved goodbyes as Ayato and Arabelle jogged off towards the sight of the rundown camp. They talked about the endemic life along the way picking up some slinger ammo as they went, soon they reached the vine wall leading up to the abandoned camp. They hurried up and looked around at the area, it was completely wrecked and the culprit was standing in the midst of it all.

“Careful, that’s a Kulu-Ya-Ku. Easy now…”

Arabella nodded and they both slowly proceeded forward with their hands hovering over the hilts of their weapons. The weird bird like creature was double the height of Arabella and she took notice of the talons on its feet, the creature was digging around in the dirt until it dislodged a piece of old pottery left behind by the Commission. The Kulu-Ya-Ku sensed their presence and turned to greet them, it startled at the sight of the hunters and hurled the pottery towards them. It broke at their feet and the Kulu-Ya-Ku fled the area using the other entrance as it’s escape route.

“Uh...skittish thing isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Well, if we don’t take care of that pest, the camp won’t last a night.”

“That’s where I come in right Chief?”

“Can you handle it on your own? I have to wait for the Resource Center to deliver the materials, you could wait if you wanted and then I could come with you.”

“Nah, I can handle it. I promise to be more careful this time.”

“Alright.”

He walked closer to her and grabbed one of her hands with his, he raised it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She blushed a bit before slowly retracting her hand and running it through her hair, he chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It ran off towards the base camp, check the watering hole first before anywhere else.”

“R-right. I’ll report back here once I’ve slayed it.”

“Good luck, be careful.”

“I will, I promise.”

She rushed off after the Kulu-Ya-Ku and after a few minutes of tracking it she found it by the watering hole, she readied her weapons and swiftly charged towards the bird. Her blades cut through the soft skin of the creature making it erupt in shrieks of pain, the creature then picked up a rock and started charging Arabella with it. All the while the best was trying to peck her and smack her with the rock it had picked up, she needed to change her tactic. She dodged the next attack from the monster and slid underneath it before slashing upwards at its belly. It howled in pain and dropped the small boulder it had been holding, Arabella rolled out from underneath it and instead started swinging her Dual Blades as fast as she could, cutting the creature’s skin in multiple places.

“Stay still you feathery bastard!”

The Kulu-Ya-Ku was faster than the large Jagras she had fought before, but it’s skin was softer and easier to prick with her blades. Soon she was panting as she watched the creature slowly bleed out, it was limping and she was just wanting this fight to be over with already. She had broken it’s beak as well as one of it’s legs yet this beast refused to submit, she slowly jogged after it as it slowly made its way back to the area directly below where the new camp was being rebuilt.

“Stop right there you damn overgrown chicken!”

She used the last of her energy to charge forward and mount the beast, the beast tried to throw her off but it had lost too much blood to muster the strength to follow through. She dragged her blades across it’s throat effectively severing a major artery and killing the feathery monster in seconds, it let out one more guttural noise before falling limp at her feet. She then carved what she could from the body and climbed up to see Zoey and Ayato finish setting up the camp. Ayato saw her out of the corner of his eye and jogged over to her with Zoey close behind him, he smiled as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Nice job hunting that Kulu-Ya-Ku, we heard the fighting from up here. I saw your finishing move and I couldn’t be more proud! Come on let's finish up here and head home, I think the Commander would love to hear we got the camp up and running with barely any problems. But why was there a Kulu-Ya-Ku in the forest in the first place, hmmm.”

Arabella nodded and after setting up the tent and securing the entrances they whistled for the wing-drakes and flew home. Casper was getting used to flying, but he still dug his claws into Arabella’s leather armour every time they took off. Poor thing, she reached down a hand to pet him and she felt him relax a little as they touched down in Astera. Zoey took Casper to their room for a nap as Ayato and Arabella reported to the Commander, as always he was at the council table looking over multiple reports about the current investigations.

“Commander. We’ve returned.”

The old man turned and offered a proud smile to the pair of hunters, Arabella handed him the reports and he looked them over quickly before speaking.

“Excellent work setting up that camp, and while you were doing that Nico and Shira were deployed and they were able to bring down that Pukei-Pukei. You A-Listers are quite the group, I couldn’t be more proud of the Fifth Fleet. While you were gone we got more reports from our researchers in the field, just to catch you up, we are hot in the trail of Zorah Magdaros.”

“We are?”

“Yes, but there’s more to figure out. I need the Fifth to protect our scholars while they investigate, I’m putting you in charge of the Wildspire Waste. The quest will begin once you convene on-site with the group of scholars.”

“I-I’m in charge?! Sir…”

“You’ve proven yourself worthy of this task, and Ayato speaks highly of your character. All right it’s time to begin the elder dragon investigation. Make sure you talk to your handler and find out what you need to do. Ayato, you will remain here and investigate the Ancient Forest with Nico and Shira.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The Commander dismissed them and Ayato said he needed to talk to Nico and Shira about their assignment, he promised to meet up later and they said their goodbyes. Arabella went into her shared room to find Zoey scribbling in her book and Casper passed out on her bed, she smiled at the scene. Things have been hectic ever since they arrived, now they had time to relax until tomorrow when they had to meet the scholars.

“Think of something interesting Zoey?”

“Hmm? Oh hey Pard! Nothing too interesting, just jotting down some of my theories about the monsters and their recent behavior. What did the Commander say?”

“We have a new assignment, we need to protect a group of scholars. We’ll meet up with them tomorrow morning at the checkpoint for the Wildspire Wastes.”

“Cool! We have the rest of the day free!”

“Yup, I’m gonna head up to the smithy. I have all these materials to sort through, I could probably upgrade my gear a bit.”

“Oh that reminds me! I have our pay for the missions we completed, it’s a good start but think of what we can make when we face harder monsters!”

“Easy there Zoey, one step at a time.”

“Right, well have fun at the smithy.”

“I’ll try.”

Arabella grabbed all the monster parts she had harvested as well as the large pouch of money that Zoey held out for her. She trudged up the steps to the Smithy and entered the sweltering shop, the burly man behind the counter greeted her with a head nod as she handed over the materials she had gathered.

“What can I do with these?”

“Hmm, you’ve got a good assortment of pelts and monsters parts. I can make you a new set of Kulu-Ya-Ku armour and upgrade your Dual Blades with the bones and teeth you harvested from the Great Jagras.”

“How much would that cost?”

“Hmm, let me see that coin purse.”

After a few minutes the man counted out the required amount and handed the nearly empty pouch back to Arabella, she figured it was a good use of her funds. After all she already had potions delivered to her room so she was good on those for a while until they got paid again. She waited outside the Smithy until she heard the man call her back in for a fitting of her armour, after a few adjustments her armour was complete and it was time for lunch. The blacksmith promised to have her weapon completed by dinner so she just left in her new armour, she was greeted with stares as she entered the Canteen.

The armour wasn’t exactly practical but it was made of good material and protected her from the harsh heat that would no doubt accompany the Wildspire Wastes. She confidently walked to the counter and ordered her lunch, the chef wasted no time fixing her a plate piled high with rice and shrimp with a couple meat kebabs. She carried her plate to where she saw Zoey sitting, once at the table she grabbed her mug of ale and took a long drink from it.

“Wow Pard! That new armour looks amazing on you!”

“Thanks Zoey, my Dual Blades are being upgraded and they’ll be ready by tomorrow.”

“Awesome!”

“So what have you been doing? More research?”

“Kind of, I was trying to talk to the Commander earlier but he was busy. Then I turned to the Chief Ecologist and he let me borrow some journals of his, his theories are so amazing.”

“I’m glad you found something to compare your notes too, have you talked to Shira at all? I’m sure she could share some of her thoughts about all of this.”

“Shira and Nico have been going out on non-stop investigations in the Ancient Forest, apparently they found some odd tracks and want to look into it further.”

“What kind of tracks?”

“I’m not sure but they said something about an Anjanath, now that is a monster that terrifies me.”

“Isn’t that the creature that attacked the Great Jagras when we first got here?”

“I think so, but I haven’t looked into it.”

“Interesting. Hey, where’s Casper?”

“He stayed in the room, he was fiddling with one of his gadgets. I think he was making improvements to his vigor wasp gadgets, at least I think that's what it was.”

“Sounds like him, have you eaten Zoey?”

“Of course! You can’t keep me away from chef’s food, it’s delicious!”

Arabella laughed as she ate her own food, she listened to Zoey talk about her theories on the Elder Crossing and felt content listening to her voice. But then her eyes noticed a figure entering the Canteen, it was Ayato and he seemed to be looking for something, or someone. He spotted them and just as he started walking towards them Arabella stood up revealing her new armour set, his steps faltered as he looked over her body. Her midsection was exposed and her fast was covered in a sheer veil, she looked amazing. Granted the armour wasn’t practical but it would help against the heat from the Wastes, he continued towards them and swallowed as he came to a halt by Arabella’s side.

“Ladies, how are your plans for tomorrow coming along?”

“Good Sir! I’ve already talked to the Scholars and they can’t wait to leave in the morning, I can’t wait to explore the wastes and see what’s out there!”

“Excitable as ever I see, and nice outfit Arabella. New armour, what about your weapon?”

“It’s getting upgraded as we speak, the smithy said it would be done by dinner time.”

“Nice.”

“What are you up to Sir?”

“I just got done talking to Shira and Nico, we three are about to head out on an overnight investigation and I wanted to say by since I won’t be here in the morning.”

“How nice!”

Arabella smiled weakly at the thought of him being gone, although she would be too and she didn’t know for how long. All she knew is that the scholars packed enough rations and potions to last at least a week. Ayato seemed happy to be going out to help the younger members and Arabella was kinda jealous, but she pushed the feelings aside and smiled as they talked. After relaxing the rest of the day Arabella picked up her weapon from the Smithy and headed down to her dorm, but when she reached the bottom of the steps she was yanked into a dark corner by someone. She was pushed back against the cool wood and she looked up to see Ayato smiling down at her, she felt her heart beat a little faster as she smirked up at him.

“You know, a simple ‘hello’ or ‘come over here a sec’ works just as well as pulling me into a dark corner.”

“More fun this way though, right?”

Arabella giggled as his hands fell on her hips, she liked the warmth that spread to her from his touch. His scent was welcoming, a mixture of ale and leather, it surrounded her and she loved it.

“Did you need something Ayato? Or did you just want to mess with me?”

“A little bit of both, but we’re gonna be apart for a while. I heard the scholars talking and they plan to have you and Zoey out in that desert for at least a week.”

“I figured I saw them loading the provisions into the cart, but it’s just a research job. I’ll probably be bored out of my mind, at least you get to stay close to home.”

“But not close to you…”

“Wha-”

Their lips met and she felt a sense of ease wash over her, her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him closer as their lips interlocked. He could tell she was inexperienced but that made her all the more precious to him, that he was the first person she had been this close to. He broke the kiss and stepped back a little to look at her, she was smiling and happily fanning her cheeks that were tinted red.

"What happened to down playing our feelings?"

"I can sneak in a kiss every now and then, I'm pretty sneaky after all right?"

“You know, I might never get used to that Ayato…”

“Ha ha, well you better cause I don’t plan on stopping.”

Arabella rolled her eyes and leaned up to place a kiss on Ayato’s cheek, he was about to leave for the night. He saw Shira and Nico out of the corner of her eye, they were headed towards the gate to wait for Ayato.

“Time to go huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Be careful out there Ayato.”

“You too Arabella, see you later.”

And then he left, she watched him fly off and into the darkness, she turned in herself and sunk under her covers. The sooner they left the sooner they would return, she was in charge this time and nothing was gonna stop her from making both Ayato and the Commander proud.


	7. The Wildspire Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey head out to find evidence of Zorah Magdaros and meet both challenges, and new friends on their journey.

The next morning the hunting trio left at sunrise, the Scholars were already waiting at the checkpoint when they arrived by wing-drake. They looked around the area and saw a desolate landscape with jagged rocks lining the horizon, it was only dawn but Arabella could already feel the heat of the desert sands. Zoey was looking around excitedly when the scholars started pulling the wagon forward, Arabella saw the weak elders struggling a bit and whistled at Zoey.

“Can you help them push while I take point Zoey?”

“Okay!”

She raced behind the wagon and helped one of the three scholars push while the other two pulled it along the sandy trail, Arabella took point and surveyed the area as they went along. One of the elder Scholars was radiating glee as he looked around the desert, soon his wise voice broke the silence that surrounded them.

“We’ve waited this long to get our hands on the evidence we need. Don’t get us killed now hunter!”

Arabella rolled her eyes and swallowed the comment she was about to make, she was in charge and she needed to remain calm while they traversed the new area. In her mind she was feeding that uptight scholar to a hoard of jagras, but on the outside she was calm and composed while the scholar carried on talking.

“I hardly slept a wink last night! I’m so excited to get to go out and see this new piece of evidence!”

Arabella had looked over Zoey’s notes and reports regarding their current mission, apparently more evidence of Zorah Magdaros was found near the center of this region. Apparently there were new tracks to be found under the giant wildspire that gave this area its name, after a few minutes of walking the rounded a curve in the trail and saw the landmark not too far off. Zoey peeked out from behind the wagon and Arabella heard her gasp, she loved how her handler got excited so easily.

“Look, the Wildspire! That’s where we’ll find what we came for.”

The scholar clicked his tongue as they pushed forward, was this guy ever not agitated?

“But we still have a ways to go… so stop staring and keep pushing!”

“Well, on we go.”

Arabella hated hearing Zoey sound so dejected, if this guy wasn’t her elder she would have knocked some sense into him for being so mean to her partner. They approached a hill and she heard Zoey sigh, Arabella looked back over her shoulder at her partner and sent a soft smile her way.

“I know I was complaining about pushing this heavy cart uphill before, but I think downhill is worse! Holding this thing back is exhausting!”

Arabella laughed as she continued to lead the odd group forward, they reached a tree covered area and Arabella sensed that something was wrong. Then all of a sudden a rathalos swooped in and hovered mere feet from the cart, Arabella swept up some slinger ammo and fired into the beat’s face temporarily blinding it.

“Zoey, **GO**!”

Zoey nodded and hurried the scholars along while Arabella distracted the flying monster, after they cleared the area Arabella circled to monster as it hovered around her. The beast seemed to be agitated, but it merely roared and flew off in the direction of the Ancient Forest.

“What in the world…”

Arabella lingered a bit longer before jogging after the cart and finding both Zoey and the scholars waiting for her return, Zoey smiled and hugged her once she got close.

“You’re okay!”

“Of course, it flew away after regaining it’s sight. Come on, we’re close to the Wildspire. Don’t you want to see what Zorah Magdaros left for us?”

“Of course! Let’s get going!”

They finally got to the main area and Zoey peeked around the wagon towards the giant rock that reached for the clouds, she seemed to regain some of her strength as she pushed the cart.

“Let’s see what kind of present Zorah Magdaros left for us.”

They pushed the cart a few feet from the base of the giant slab of molten rock that was waiting there for them. Arabella’s scout flies, that were usually a calming shade of green, now glowed blue at the scent of elder dragon tracks. Then the scholar’s charged forwards in a rush, eager to get their hands on the evidence of that magma covered monster. As they eagerly started studying the slab of rock Arabella felt something shift in the area, then the scout flies dispersed and the scholars stopped moving.

“Arabella? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure but-”

She was cut off by the ground shaking violently and the world moving around them, she looked off to one side and saw a large monster covered in rock and hardened mud. She saw the beast come crashing through a pillar of rock not too far off, it just barreled through the solid material and roared loudly. Zoey’s eyes widened as she corralled the small elderly scholars, she gasped at the size of the beast it was enormous.

“It’s a Barroth!”

Arabella stood between the group and the monster, but the beast was focused on the cart and the scholars trying their best to move it back to camp.

“Zoey! Get them out of here!”

“Right! Follow me! Don’t worry Pard, I’ll keep them out of harm’s way.”

Zoey groaned in annoyance as they tried to push the cart as fast as they could, the Barroth charged right past Arabella and made its way towards the cart. Arabella clicked her tongue and ran after it grabbed some slinger ammo as she went, then she slid down the sand slope and aimed for the beast’s eyes. She took a deep breath and fired her slinger at the beast and then everything went in slow motion, the slinger ammo hit the beast in the eyes just like she planned. It stopped in its tracks as she dug her heels in and stopped sliding, she glanced behind her to see the cart already disappearing over the horizon and she sighed in relief. But now she had a different task at hand, killing this Barroth before it could destroy that caravan or that evidence they found.

“Come and get me, you rocky son of a bitch.”

The beast charged at her again but she easily dodged the attack, instead she snagged one of the rocks on the Barroth’s body and hoisted herself up and onto the creature. The rocks were blocking the skin she needed to penetrate, so her only option was to pry the rock and dried mud off of the beast. She took her hunting knife and started to pry the pieces one by one off of the Barroth as quickly as she could, which was quite the task considering the Barroth was doing everything in its power to throw her off. After a good amount of rock and mud had fallen off Arabella sheathed her hunting knife, but just as she reached for her Dual Blades she felt her arms grow weak and the Barroth threw her off. She screamed as she flew from the beast and landed a couple meters away in the soft sand, she felt disoriented as she heard the beast howl and charge off in another direction. Zoey came out from hiding to see if Arabella was alright, Arabella nodded and placed a gentle hand on Zoey's shoulder.

“I’m fine Zoey, but stay with the scholars. It’s still not safe here until I take care of that Barroth.”

“Alright, but be safe.”

Arabella nodded as she called for Casper and the two of them raced off in the direction that the Barroth charged, after following the heavy footprints for ten minutes they found the beast in a muddy cove.

“Of course…”

She nodded and Casper and he went around setting up vigor wasp stations around the area, Arabella snuck over to a hardened pillar of mud and climbed to the top of it. This time she pulled out her Dual Blades and aimed for the section of flesh she had already exposed earlier, she grappled onto the beast and dug her blades in as deep as they would go and then dragged them quickly downward before jumping of the beast and severing the tendon that was exposed on one of the Barroth’s legs.

The monster roared and tail swiped Arabella off of her feet sending her flying once more, this time she fell in muddy water and came up gasping for air as the Barroth charged at her. She jumped out of the way and finally got to her feet, the beast was limping and losing blood, but it still seemed strong. She took her blades and charged forward slashing at anything she could and actually landing some hits making the Barroth bleed even more. The beast was still charging though, until she made it run into that large pillar of hardened mud, it fell backward once coming into contact with it and Arabella took this chance to carve up the monster’s face. She blinded the beast and carved out it’s eyes sockets, this elicited loud roars and cries of pain to greet her ears as the Barroth lurched to its feet and sprinted off in a direction blindly.

“How is that thing still moving?!”

She felt the mud start to dry on her exposed skin and sighed as she tried to comb through the tangles in her hair as she ran after the wobbling beast, she found it at the lush watering hole not too far from the base camp in the wastes. She fired her remaining slinger ammo and caused the beast to turn towards her, she then saw a parafrog lurking just beneath the Barroth’s unsure feet. She shot the frog and it unleashed a paralyzing cloud causing the Barroth to freeze in place as the toxins took over its body.

“Got ya…”

Arabella charged and made her final move, using her strength to push her blades through the open eye sockets and into the beast’s brain, effectively killing it.

* * *

She sighed as it fell at her feet, sending water splashing over her and washing some of the mud from her skin. She took this opportunity to was the mud from her midsection as well as he arms and her hair, she also splashed some water on her face before taking out her hunting knife and carving some materials from the Barroth. She got some of the hard bone from its head as well as some of the hardened outer shell, she also took some stuff from its tail before leaving the corpse to the birds. Arabella made her way back to where the slab of rock was and saw that Zoey was already taking samples from it, where were the Scholars?

“Zoey!”

“Partner! Good work with that Barroth, I heard the roars from here!”

“Hmph, damn thing was a hard kill. But it’s over for now.”

“Glad you’re back!”

“Where are the Scholars? They didn’t retreat back to Astera did they?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I found a safe place for the Scholars to hide. I guess I’ll go round them up, wait for us back at camp!”

“Alright, be careful!”

Arabella watched her friend run off towards the hiding spot, but as she turned to look at the slab of rock she heard soft footfalls off to her right. She looked over to see a cloaked figure approach her, the person was tall and holding an insect glaive. Although it seemed to be used more as a staff than an actual weapon, she faced the stranger fully and waited for them to speak. Soon a smooth tone met her ears as the stranger spoke, so there was a man under that hood.

“You there. Are you part of the Fifth Fleet?”

“Uh, yes...um...can I help you?”

“Then that means the Elder Crossing is upon us again...The years fly by faster than I can count them.”

The man removed his hood and Arabella felt her eyes go wide, his ears were pointed instead of rounded. His hair was braided and pulled back out of his face, his skin tone was tan and a goatee covered parts of his face. Then she noticed the First Fleet’s banner tied around one end of the insect glaive, so he was a member of the First. Interesting. The man examined the large molten rock but then turned once more towards Arabella, he seemed friendly enough, but what was he doing here?

“I, too, am a hunter. Of the First Fleet.”

“I could have guessed that, the banner gives you away.”

“Haha, saw that, did you? Might I trouble you to share your tale with me?”

“Uh sure, I can fill you in…”

“Let’s find a suitable place.”

“We have a camp not too far from here, follow me.”

Arabella showed him the way to their base camp, she brought out a clay tea put as well as a couple of cups for them to drink out of, while the tea brewed Arabella filled him on the progress they had made with investigating Zorah Magdaros and everything she had gone through with the Commission once she got to the New World. He listened intently, asking questions here and there as Casper curled up by Arabella’s feet for a quick nap. He asked about his fellow First Fleet members and how the Commander was fairing in Astera, Arabella smiled and said life there was good and that everyone seemed fine when she left.

“So...My old friends are well. Praise be.”

He poured each of them a cup of tea and relaxed as they each drank their portion, he seemed rather soft spoken for a hunter. Not that she was one to judge someone on their social skills, it’s just that all the others seemed so energetic and he seemed more calculated.

“It sounds like the good scholars are as incorrigible as ever. Might I ask, are you tracking the monster that dropped that massive slag? Is that the reason you came out here?”

“Basically, although we only had reports of strange activity. We assumed it was because the presence of Zorah Magdaros shook things up around here like it did in the Ancient Forest.”

“I see, coincidentally I am tracking that monster as well. It seems so easy...Follow the trail, find the truth...Well, it has been a pleasure.”

He gathered his things and started to stand, Arabella stood as well and set her cup to the side as she faced her elder hunter.

“Nearby you will find my camp. I trust it will be of some avail to you and the others, it’s near a hidden oasis. Please pass a message on to the Commander: that I am safe.”

“Of course.”

“A force compels me on, and I intend to see where it takes me. If you too feel so compelled, then we will cross paths again...at the end of all this.”

He turned to leave but Arabella rested a hand on his shoulder bringing his attention back to her, he could tell she was strong, strong enough to see the end like he would.

“What’s your name? I can’t just tell the Commander that an old friend told me to say 'hello' to him.”

“My name is Kyson. And you are?”

“Arabella, A-List hunter.”

“Hmph, take care.”

He turned to leave just as Zoey and the Scholars were entering the camp with a chunk of the molten rock taking up most of the cart they pulled, Zoey watched the stranger leave and then jogged over to her stoic partner.

“Was that who I think it was?”

“He was a hunter from the First Fleet, a friend of the Commander’s. He’s been out here for a while, at least that’s what it seemed like.”

“Wow, well we have lots of research to do. Let’s get started!”

“Right.”

* * *

They spent the next _two_ weeks studying the molten rock slab they found, Arabella thought they would only be gone for a week but she was wrong. Every time they studied that rock they found new theories and tests to run on it, she left most of the research to the scholars and Zoey while she explored all the areas in the Waste that she could. She made detailed notes about the endemic life and the smaller monsters that inhabited the area, they worked hard and Arabella proved to be a good leader while out in the field. After surveying the Wastes one day she was welcomed back to camp by a very excited Zoey, so not that different from normal.

“Arabella!”

“What’s up Zoey?”

“We compiled all of the research on the rock slab, can I see your notes about the area? I need to file them in as well before sending this off to the Commander.”

Arabella handed Zoey all of her notes and the Handler set to work finishing their reports, they had just finished eating supper when the scholars turned in for the night. Zoey and Arabella sat around the fire drinking ale while gazing up at the stars, the handler was content but she knew her partner was missing home.

“So Arabella, I’ve got an assignment for you.”

“Which is? More research on the area? Endemic life?”

“Nope, I need you to deliver our report to Astera.”

“What?! Can I do that?! I’m supposed to be in charge…”

“Well technically we’ll all be going, the scholars want to go home as much as you do. We'll be heading back tomorrow morning, but it’ll be your job to turn in our work. Like you said, you’re the leader this time.”

Arabella smiled at the thought of going back to Astera, she was fed up with the heat that the Waste produced. Although she had tanned a bit in their time there, she wanted to see civilization again, and by extension Ayato.

“We’ll leave after breakfast Zoey.”

“Whatever you say Pard!”


	8. Back in Astera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey return to Astera to give their reports and learn the next assignments, but what awaits them was something they never thought possible.

The next morning they ate breakfast and gathered everything, after loading the cart with their samples and belongings they headed home for Astera. After a few hours of walking the Commission base came into view, Arabella felt a bounce in her step as they neared the front gate. They stopped at the ecologist area and dropped off their samples before heading to the resource center and giving them locations of campsites that Arabella had found on her expeditions, Lilette welcomed her back happily and stated that they would send teams out to the campsites to set up. Zoey then sighed and turned towards her partner, they were making a difference, one clue at a time.

“I think I’ll head to the Canteen for lunch, after you meet with the Commander come find me.”

“Alright, take Casper with you.”

“Of course, come on Casper let’s get a snack!”

They raced off and left Arabella standing there with a very detailed report in her hands, she made her way over to the council table and waited for the Commander to notice her. He was talking to the Fourth Fleet master about the progress of something but she didn’t hear what, then the Commander noticed her out of the corner of his eye and beckoned her forward while dismissing the Smithy.

“Sir. I have our reports from the Wildspire Wastes, we dropped off samples for study and the resource center has the locations of areas most suitable for campsites.”

He looked over certain parts of their reports and then set it aside for further study, he crossed his arms over his chest and faced her with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Fine work out there. Thanks to you, our people are safe and we know more about our target than ever.”

“Thank you sir. I also met one of the First Fleet out in the Wastes, his name was Kyson. He said to tell you he was fine and that he’s currently tracking Zorah Magdaros as well.”

“Kyson? So he’s making it out there, good to know he’s still kicking. Anyway, since you left we’ve been charting all the evidence we’ve collected across the continent. The scholars think they’ll be able to pinpoint Zorah Magdaros’s location soon. Until then, it seems like a scholar has gotten separated from his escort. I need you to go find him and guarantee his safety, the scholar was separated from his escort while collecting evidence in the Wildspire Waste. Head there Immediately, oh and about Kyson.”

“What about him?”

“He used to be with the First Fleet, as you probably know. He was the Commission’s only Wyverian hunter, truth is he’s essential to our mission here, but some time ago we lost track of the fellow. One moment he said he’d discovered the secrets of the continent, and then he’s gone.

You’re the first to have seen him since. Part of me is furious with him for leaving, but honestly...now, I’m just glad to hear he’s okay. If he said not to worry, then I won’t worry. He’ll return to us when he’s good and ready.”

“Sir?”

“Go now, that scholar is in more danger the longer we talk here. Get your handler and save that scholar.”

Arabella raced off but out of the corner of her eye she saw Ayato enter the Tradeyard, he had met her gaze and he let his mouth part a little bit. She had gotten tan in her absence, she also had more muscle definition. He turned to go to her but she shook her head and caught the next lift bar to the Canteen, he was stopped in his tracks by that look. Had he done something wrong? He continued towards the council table while watching her figure exit the lift and speed into the Canteen.

“Grandfather.”

“Ayato. What do you need?”

“Uh, was that Arabella I saw?”

“Yes, she just turned in her report. I sent her out again though, a scholar got separated from his escort, I sent her out to find him and bring him back safely.”

“That explains it…”

“What was that Ayato?”

“Nothing Sir, she just seemed to brush me off earlier. Now I know why she did…”

“Ayato, I assume that this girl means something to you. More than any of the others you converse with, do I assume correctly?"

“W-well uh…”

“It’s a yes or no question Ayato, remember you’re a leader in Astera. You must make your decisions carefully, if you like this girl I won’t stop you from pursuing her. But make sure your work comes first, that goes for her as well. We need to get to the bottom of the Elder Crossing, I need everyone focused on this investigation.”

“I understand grandfather, trust me we have always put work first.”

“You just met her three weeks ago Ayato, are you sure this isn’t just a passing fling?”

“I don’t know yet grandfather, but I don’t think it is. She’s different. I can feel it.”

“Hmph, well back to business. I have another assignment for you.”

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey and Arabella were back in the Wildspire Wastes, Arabella set out alone to track the scholar while Zoey waited for them at the oasis camp. She found the footprints in no time, but she saw some large bone like thorns sticking out of a nearby tree. She jogged over to them and took some splinters from the thorns, she put them in her evidence tube and then continued to follow the human footprints that led her to the swamp area of the Waste. She spotted the scholar leaning against the dead body of a monster, she panicked as she raced over to him. He seemed fine, but very panicked. At her approach she heard him mumble something about ‘ _not letting **it** find him_’. What was he so afraid of? She rushed to his side and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, are you alright?”

He startled out of his stupor and faced her with panicked eyes, she stabilized him as he grasped at her armour looking to hang onto anything safe.

“I-I saw it!”

“Whoa, calm down and breathe. Saw what?”

Then the scholar motioned towards the dead monster behind him, the Barroth was covered in those odd thorns. What on earth did that? The scholar grabbed at her armour and she brought her attention back to the anxious man, she gently held him close as they backed away from the Barroth.

“No, the Jyuratodus? That didn’t kill the Barroth, it was…”

Before he could finish his sentence the anxious Wyverian seemed to lose his train of thought, just as well the water nearby bubbled and out came a very agitated Jyuratodus. It grabbed the body of the Barroth and dragged it into the water to eat, Arabella took that opportunity to get the scholar out of the region and back to the Oasis camp. She left the scholar with Zoey and raced back to the swamp to hunt that Jyuratodus, after about forty minutes Arabella returned to the camp dripping wet with some fins, skin, and teeth hanging out of her material bag.

“Arabella! You’re soaked.”

“Well, hunting a piscine monster kinda has this side effect. How’s the scholar?”

“Very panicked, but the sooner we get him back to Astera the better. But I can’t shake this feeling that there’s something really bad about those thorns.”

“Then let’s go, we left Casper back there because we couldn’t find him before we left. He’s probably freaking out.”

“Right.”

They called for their wing-drakes and soon they were on they’re way home for the second time that day, once they touched down in Astera they escorted the Scholar back to his room and sent for both food and medicine to be brought to his room. The sunset quickly that day and the horn for council sounded throughout all of Astera, Zoey and Arabella were called to attend to once again represent the Fifth Fleet. Once there Arabella’s eyes immediately fell on Ayato, and he was already staring at her. The scholar they saved was also present, but Ayato stole all of her attention. Before she could smile at him the Commander’s voice boomed over the area, she focused her attention on the Commander. For now.

* * *

“Gather round, everyone. We’re ready to begin. Thanks to Arabella and her Handler, Zoey, we’ve been able to make great strides towards understanding the tracks that have turned up across the continent. Our researchers have done some projections and now we know where Zorah Magdaros will go next. It’s heading for the Great Ravine.”

Zoey's eyebrows shot up at the name of the location, all eyes turned to her as she cleared her throat and addressed the table.

“The Great Ravine...the huge valley out past the Wildspire?”

The Commander nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest, he hadn’t expected that location either so he understood her confusion.

“Correct. So, I have a proposition for all of you. I say we try and capture Zorah once it gets there.”

Lilette threw her hands in the air before putting them on her hips in frustration, she turned towards the Commander with disbelieving eyes.

“Are you crazy? Capture it?!”

“Hear me out. The ravine is the perfect terrain for staging such an event. We’re not going to get a better chance than this.”

There were nods and small excited smiles among the table, people were nervous but wanted to try nonetheless. The elder scholar that sat cross-legged on his stool stopped flipping the pages in his book, he looked up at the table with a very serious look in his eyes as he began to speak.

“If we don’t take this opportunity, it could be a decade before the next opportunity presents itself, maybe longer.”

The smithy rubbed his bald head while looking at the Commander, he wanted to trust his old friend, but it was dangerous.

“Is it even possible?”

The Commander looked at his crafty friend and slightly nodded his head, he was almost certain they could at least temporarily hold the elder dragon.

“If I said it wasn’t, would that stop you?”

“Hmm, let’s give it a go! With the Fifth Fleet supporting us, our chances are as good as ever!”

“Then it’s settled!”

Ayato stepped forward and put a hand on his grandfather’s shoulder, he stepped up to the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Before we send the hunters out for the capture, we need to secure Astera. An Anjanath has been active in the area, not the kind of monster you toy around with. We’ll need a plan for it.”

“You’re right Ayato. Arabella, you have your next assignment. Take care of that Anjanath! But be careful, the Anjanath is a fearsome monster. One slip up and you’re done.”

Arabella gulped as she and Zoey nodded their heads in unison, then the scholar she had rescued earlier spoke for the first time that night.

“Commander, if I may. I think I have a great idea. Hunter, I could use your help. Drop by later, if you will?”

“O-of course. I’ll stop by after the meeting while Zoey sorts out the details about the Anjanath, I’ll meet you by your work station.”

The scholar nodded his head and then all attention turned back to the Commander, she crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

“Another thing. That troubling report we received about the thorns you found out there...Akito. Do you think you could…?”

That was when Arabella saw the same armour clad shadow from the first time she met the Commander, this man carried a long sword and always wore his armour. So his name was Akito, he must be a hunter from the First as well. The rough voice from the older hunter brought her back to reality.

“Right.”

His voice was gravely and low, almost too rough to understand with his helmet on. The Commander nodded and that was the first time Arabella saw a full smile cross the man’s face, she smiled in return. For the first time she felt excited to go on a hunt, they were gonna capture Zorah Magdaros soon.

“Good then. Let’s get this show on the road! We have an elder dragon to capture! Everyone dismissed!”

Everyone left and Arabella followed the scholar back to his work station, he wanted her help with something, but what?

“Oh my! The Anjanath is one nasty monster! You’d better make sure you go in doubly prepared. Now down to business...the reason I called you over here is, we’re having a slight problem here in Botanical research and we need your skills dealing with it. You see, we’re trying to develop some tools, specialized tools for hunters, to be exact. Something we’d like to make standard issue. But a Tobi-Kadachi in the forest has been thwarting all our attempts to collect the materials we need. Do take care of it won’t you?”

“I already have an assignment to study and prepare for, but I have just the team for this mission. I’ll convey the mission to the team and it’ll be done, they are more than capable of hunting a Tobi-Kadachi.”

“Alright, thank you. I’ll wait to hear from them, thank you again! And, good luck with the Anjanath.”

“Thank you, goodnight.”

Arabella nodded and then walked towards the now empty council area, everyone had gone to bed and the lights around Astera were dimmed. Arabella traced her fingers over the piles of reports as well as the locations marked on the map of tracks from Zorah Magdaros, she knew the new world was going to be different, but not quite like this. She sighed at the thought of actually capturing an Elder Dragon, then a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. The familiar scent of leather and ale surrounded her and she relaxed against Ayato’s chest, she hadn’t seen him in so long and when she did she left right after.

“Something on your mind?”

“Everything, the Anjanath, Zorah Magdaros,...you.”

“Haha, I rank with two of the most deadly monsters we know of? I must be some opponent.”

“The most dangerous kind, the one that has a majority of my attention…”

She spun around to face him, he was smiling at her already and that brought a small grin to her face as well, he was so kind and she was so undeserving of the attention. Ayato scooped her up and sat her down on the council table putting himself between her legs, she gasped at the action but didn’t protest as her arms hooked around his neck and her legs clutched his waist.

“Ayato! What gives?!”

“I like catching you off guard, besides the view from right here isn’t so bad.”

She giggled as he played with the beading on her armour, he was cute like this but she would never tell him. He smiled up at her while he let his fingertips trace her now defined abs, she shivered under his touch but he didn’t stop. He smiled at the thought of her being completely his, then he felt her fingers run through his hair, he looked up into her eyes and saw a kindness reflect back at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that Ayato?”

“Because, I think we have something special…”

“But?”

“My grandfather is onto us.”

“Uh-oh, we’re in trouble aren’t we.”

“No, he actually told me he wouldn’t stop me from going after you.”

“Really!?”

“Yup, his only concern is that our jobs get done and get done correctly. After all, having our emotions run wild is dangerous in our line of work, you know that.”

“I figured, so what are you gonna do?”

“Right now, or in general?”

“Either one…”

He closed the distance between them as he brought his face up to hers, their lips locked and her hands played with the ends of his hair. His hands roamed over her exposed flesh and she loved the way they felt on her soft skin, she opened her mouth to let out a small moan. That was an opening for him to let his tongue explore her mouth, she was startled at the action but she didn’t retreat. He took that as an invitation to keep going, his right hand snaked under her armour and traced her undergarments. She moaned but slightly retreated from the passionate kiss, he stopped his movements and looked into her eyes.

“Sorry...too fast?”

“N-no it’s not that, it’s just that...we should focus on the Anjanath and Zorah for now. After we sort through everything after, this...can continue…”

Ayato smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, she smiled as he helped her down from her perch on the council table. He walked with her over to the rooms over the ecological research area, she paused and stared at him in confusion.

“What are we doing here? I’m not in one of the suites…”

“You are now, the old man upgraded you after your work in the wastes. You now have your own room, complete with a desk, aquarium, and view of the elder tree down there.”

“Wow, really!?”

“Yup, moving up in the world. I’d say you're past the orientation stage, and you know what that means…”

“We can go public?”

“If you want to, but it’s up to you.”

“Yes!”


	9. A Dark Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato wants to know more about Arabella and her past, but when she refuses to share he turns toward he Grandfather for answers about the Guild and their training methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions physical abuse and emotional abuse, if these are triggering for you read at your own expense. This chapter allows a glimpse into Arabella's background and why she is the way she is with her emotions.

Arabella woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping, she looked out her giant bay window over the Tradeyard of Astera. So many people were up and moving already, she stretched slipped on her Kulu-Ya-Ku armour, she then grabbed her Dual Blades and headed to the Canteen for breakfast. It was a short walk because the suites were only half way down the western stairs, the sun was warm on her skin as she spotted Zoey at their usual table. She ordered her food from the chef and sat down at the table to talk to Zoey, she was already absorbed in her notes and hardly noticed when her partner sat down.

“What are you working on Zoey?”

“Oh! Hey Arabella! I was researching the Anjanath, this monster is deadly and I want to make sure you’re prepared for the fight.”

“That bad huh?”

“It really is look here!”

They spent the whole rest of the morning studying what they knew about the Anjanath, and thanks to the scholar’s notes on the monster they were able to learn it was weak to water. Arabella remembered the materials she had gathered from hunting the Jyuratodus, she said she would meet up with Zoey later and then went to the smithy to see if she could make her weapon do water damage as well as physical damage. On her way she saw Nico and Shira out of the corner of her eye, then she remembered what the scholar asked of her.

“Hey Nico! Shira!”

They turned and smiled as she jogged towards them, they gave her hugs and they made small talk for a few minutes.

“What can we do for you Arabella?”

“Well, you know that scholar I rescued from the Jyuratodus?”

“Who hasn’t! You’re the talk of Astera! You even got upgraded to a private suite near the elder tree, I wish I was half as good as you! But, what does that have to do with Shira and I?”

“Well the scholar gave me the paperwork for the quest to hunt and kill and Tobi-Kadachi, but Zoey and I have our hands full with the Anjanath assignment. Do you think you guys could help him? He said that if he got the materials he needed we would get new standard issue equipment to use in the field.”

“Sure we can take that on! We were just gonna go down to the questboard anyway and see what was available, hand Shira the paperwork and we’ll get right on it!”

“Thank you Nico, and you as well Shira! The scholar said he’d be waiting for you guys by his workstation, it’s behind the Resource Center.”

“We’re on it, oh and Arabella I’ve been wanting to talk to you more.”

“About what Nico?”

“Well I think you’re really awesome and I know we're friends but I think we should try and be more than that.”

“Uh...Nico I-”

“Just think of it! We’re the two top hunters of the Fifth, if we got together we’d be unstoppable! And our handler’s would make a great team with us, we’d get so much work done!”

“Nico I-”

“I know it’s a lot to think about but I really think-”

Before he could finish his sentence and approach Arabella a certain leader made himself known, Ayato approached from behind Arabella and threw his arm around her shoulders. Nico stopped talking and Shira shook her head in annoyance, Shira pulled on his collar and led him down the walkway to the lift and eventually into the Tradeyard.

“You sure are popular, I might have to keep a closer eye on you than I previously thought.”

“Ayato! Good morning, listen, about Nico…”

“Don’t worry about it, he wasn’t letting you get a word in. But I think I made my point, when he saw my arm around you he went pale."

“You can be rather intimidating, but it serves its purpose.”

“Haha, where were you going anyway?”

“To the Smithy, Zoey and I have been studying the notes on the Anjanath all morning and we know it’s weak to water, I was going to see if the Jyuratodus parts I collected could improve my weapon and make it deal water damage.”

“Interesting, you two are quite the team. Here, let me walk with you.”

“Thanks Ayato, but aren’t you busy?”

“Not really, all that my old man has me doing is checking on the progress of Zorah and how you and Zoey prepare for the Anjanath. We’ve spotted it in the area by the way, you two should be ready by tomorrow right?”

“Yeah…”

They entered the smithy and Arabella talked with the smithy for a while before settling on a price and handing over her Dual Blades to be upgraded. Ayato was waiting for her outside while she finalized things with the blacksmith, that’s when Casper and Zoey appeared beside him.

“Chief!”

“Hmm? Oh Zoey, how are you doing with your research?”

“Good, Arabella and I spent all morning learning all that we could. With a few well placed traps and smart positioning we should be ready to go by tomorrow, is that good?”

“Perfect, I was just talking to Arabella about that.”

“Oh? You were, were you?”

Zoey giggled and slapped a hand on his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at her laughter and she just smiled.

“You two look amazing together Chief, and I think Arabella is opening up more and more as time goes on. Back at the Guild in the Old World she never talked to anybody besides Casper, maybe that was because she wanted to focus on training above everything else, but I don’t know…”

“Really? She seems like she’s always been social…”

“She wasn’t, I don’t know what changed that night on the ship, but she decided to talk. I haven’t asked why, maybe it’s not my place but...Sir if you could get her to open up about her past...well maybe we can all get to know her better.”

Zoey then headed off in the direction of the Resource center, Zoey was very observant of her partner, but Ayato had no idea what Arabella was like before she met him. Maybe, he should look into her past. Arabella then emerged from the Smithy and smiled at Ayato, she seemed fine now but Zoey probably had a point.

“Is everything set?”

“Yeah, he said the water upgrade would take some time but I should have it by morning. You know he’s a nice old timer, I can see why the Commander trusts him.”

“Speaking of trust.”

“Hmm?”

“You trust me right?”

“Yeah…”

“And Zoey?”

“Where is this going?”

“Well I was talking to your handler and she said that before you came to the New World you were different...socially.”

“Oh, well I guess I didn’t really talk to anyone. I didn’t feel the need to, I had Casper and I guess I didn’t want to be attached to anyone emotionally while training.”

“Why? Friendship is a powerful thing, and you’ll need friends for the tougher monsters out there. Like this Anjanath you plan to face, it wouldn’t hurt to have some help.”

“But that would be putting other people in danger as well, it’s enough that I’ll be facing the monster. One hunter can be easily replaced, four is harder.”

“Whoa hold on, do you really think we could just replace you if you died out there?!”

“Couldn’t you? You and the Commander have a direct line to the Guild, I’m sure that-”

“I’m not talking about facts, do you honestly think that you dying would be that easy to move on from?”

“Ayato-”

“No, I want to hear your answer. Do you honestly think we would overlook your death and just replace you without batting an eye? Do you think so little of the Commission and the people here that care about you?”

“I was just saying that it would be easier for me to go alone, why are you getting so defensive?”

“Because, you act like you dying on the job wouldn’t make a difference in the long term. Why?”

“It’s not that I think it won’t make a difference, I’m just saying that there are other hunters that can do this just as well as I could-”

“But they aren’t you Arabella! You’re unique, no one could replace you.”

“Ayato, you’re over-reacting.”

“No, I think you’re not valuing yourself the way you should. Why won’t you talk about yourself as a human being instead of just a hunter that can be replaced?”

“Because I’m putting the job before my emotions, that’s what we have to do in order to crack this case.”

“I agree that we have to focus on work, but there is a difference between focusing on your work and seeing yourself as nothing more than a pawn.”

Arabella sighed and rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to get into a fight. She didn’t want a fight and it was for this reason that she wasn’t social in the Old World, people get attached and then they don’t understand when you make the rational choice. Although it wasn’t rational to most people, it was how she was raised.

Being raised by the Guild meant you were nothing more than a number in their records, a person to send on hunt after hunt and get results. She had seen many classmates die in training and not one instructor bat an eye, although that was before the Guild actually started caring and making sure their recruits had everything they needed. Arabella was one of the older recruits in the Fifth Fleet, she had seen a different side of the Guild. Not that it mattered to Ayato, he was born in the New World and raised in a loving environment.

“Ayato, you don’t understand…”

“Then explain.”

“That would take too long, just know that this is how I was raised. I get detached in order to think clearly.”

“But you were showing your emotions last night...what’s the difference?”

“Life or death.”

“Arabella.”

“I’m not discussing this with you Ayato, either you accept it or not. I need to keep my head clear for the Anjanath, if you’re so curious then talk to the Commander. He was from the Old World, he knows how the Guild worked before this new generation of Hunters. Now, I need to find Zoey.”

Arabella walked off and left a very frustrated Ayatoo behind her, he sighed and followed her advice, if she wouldn’t tell him then his Grandfather would. Hopefully. He reached the Council table to find his grandfather alone and looking at his maps, Ayato walked over and rested his hand on the old man’s shoulder.

“Grandfather.”

“Ayato? What is it?”

“I have a question, about the Guild and the Old World.”

“Oh? Strange subject, but I can answer your questions…”

“As you know from her file, Arabella was raised by the Guild and as a result became one of the top hunters in the Fifth Fleet.”

“Yes, I know. Your point?”

“Well she said something about her childhood that bugs me..”

“Which is?”

“She said that she was raised to be emotionally unavailable when it came to quests, does the Guild really put that much emphasis on results rather than if the hunter comes back alive or not?”

The Commander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew the harsh conditions that hunters went through in the Guild in his time, but the last generation were much more understanding. Arabella must have been the last one to have been raised under the old ways before the new generation took over.

“Emotions equal weakness, that was what the Guild installed in all young recruits. Especially those raised in their care, Arabella must have been the last one to be raised like that before the Guild went under new Leadership. I’ve known about the Guild’s harsh codes and training methods, but I hoped that none of the Fifth had been affected. Sadly, they got one.”

“Grandfather..”

“Arabella was probably conditioned to bring back results and not care if she died, her job is to bring back results. That probably explains why she takes notes like her Handler, she was trained to be meticulous and learn everything she could. It also explains why on some accounts her own notes are more detailed and precise than that of Zoey’s, she produces results.”

“But to not value yourself as a human being, surely she can see the flaw in that way of thinking…”

“Some might, but that life was all she knew, being here might help her out of that mindset once she sees that many people actually care about whether she comes back or not. You’ll have to help her see that Ayato, and the others could lend a hand in that too.”

“But, she won’t listen sir. It’s like she changed when I first brought it up.”

“It’s a defense mechanism, putting up a barrier to keep others from getting in. She may be more talkative, but it can serve as a cover up for a darker side to her emotions. I know for a fact in some cases that if a prospective hunter showed ‘weakness’ they were punished.”

“Punished?”

“They received special training, that training was hand in hand with torture. After you’ve gone through that you become unfeeling, Akito actually went through that in our time, he might be more understanding and compassionate now, but before you knew him it was different. He was uncaring and worked himself to the limit in order to produce results for the Guild, so much so that he almost died on several occasions. He changed after I beat some sense into him and he saw what he was doing to his comrades, it's drastic, but it works.”

“Wow, I never knew that about him. Master...he went through so much.”

“And Arabella no doubt went through the same thing, or something similar. She is more human than Akito was, with time she will see the truth. And with your help she will get there faster, tell Zoey what I’ve told you and you two can work out a plan.”

“But she’s facing the Anjanath tomorrow.”

“Then I have a mission for you, one that Arabella can’t object to because it came from me.”

“What would you have me do?”

“You’re going with her, you will show her that teamwork can be the answer. With someone at her back, she is more powerful than ever.”

“Thank you Grandfather.”

“No thanks needed, you didn’t think I would let her do that on her own did you? That would be sending her on a suicide mission, I would’ve sent Nico and Shira but they are on an assignment for that scholar. Something about a Tobi-Kadachi.”

“I’ll get prepared and talk to Zoey, we’ll slay that Anjanath.”

“Good, be safe.”

“Yes, sir!”

Ayato left to go make his preparations, little did he know of how much darkness Arabella had hidden away.

* * *

Meanwhile Arabella was at the training yard practicing her dodges. She was sloppy, and that was because of what Ayato had said to her. She wasn’t able to process emotions in the same way, but that wasn’t her fault. It was beaten into her, she was taught that emotions showed weakness. And she wasn’t weak, not anymore. She stopped for a little to catch her breath when she heard the flap of wing approach the area, she looked up to see Zoey and Ayato headed her way. Great. She walked over to the small water barrel and took a long drink of the cool liquid in her cup, her comrades landed and Zoey rushed over to her with a bright smile.

“Pard! Training hard?”

“I try, although I’m just practicing my defensive maneuvers. What’s up?”

“Oh, I have news about our assignment.”

“Has something changed?”

“Yup, we’re gonna have help. The Commander ordered Ayato to come with us, we can’t refuse…”

“Oh really?”

Arabella looked irritated as she made eye-contact with Ayato, she was sure he pulled some strings in order to come along. But she had no right to refuse an order from the Commander, as much as she didn’t want him to come she had no choice.

“Listen Arabella, having someone with you gives you a safety net in case things go south. The Commander was originally gonna send Nico and Shira with you guys, they were busy and I was next in line.”

“Hmph.”

“Please understand Pard! We just want you safe, I don’t know what I would do if you...died.”

Arabella looked to her small partner and saw real sadness in her eyes, she was stunned that someone actually cared for her this much. Why? Why would they care if she returned? They were meant to gather data, but something inside Arabella warmed at the thought of someone missing her. She would try to understand, even if it was different than what she was taught.


	10. The Anjanath and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella faces off with the Anjanath, and then the plan flows forward with the capture of Zorah Magdaros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time! A lot goes on and we see more sides to Arabella, things are gonna get cute! So yeah, fluff warning but let's be honest, that's the best kind of warning. Well, maybe second best to smut warning ;-) Enjoy!

They made their way back to base for the night and the silence between them was heavy, Ayato didn’t like that they weren’t talking and he didn’t want this to affect how they hunted tomorrow. When they touched down in Astera Zoey ran ahead to find Casper and left Arabella with him, just as Arabella turned to go to her room Ayato reached out a hand and grabbed her elbow.

“Can we talk?”

She looked at him with conflicted eyes, she knew that he was concerned about her and she wanted him to be happy. She sighed and nodded, she motioned him over and took his hand in hers.

“Uh…”

“We’re gonna talk in private, the last thing I want is to make a big deal out of this in the middle of the Tradeyard. We’re going to my suite.”

“Right.”

* * *

They walked up the stairs to the suites and then she unlocked her door and welcomed him inside, he walked in and looked around the place. She had already organized her book and notes on the desk, she also had stocked the aquarium with some small fish from the Ancient Forest. When did she go fishing? His train of thought was stopped when she cleared her throat and sat down at her desk, he nodded and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.

“What do you wanna talk about?”

“Our conversation from earlier, I talked to my grandfather and he explained the type of ...training you went through as a child being raised by the Guild. I didn’t know you had it so rough, but I think I can help you?”

“Help me? With what?”

“Getting your emotions out, letting you feel human again.”

“You assume I don’t feel human now.”

“Do you?”

She sighed as she let her hair down from the normal pigtail style it was in, she ran her fingers through it and pushed it back so it was out of her face. He had never seen her with her down, she looked good like that, he’d tell her that later.

“The truth?”

“Always the best option.”

“I don’t know, when you or Zoey look at me I feel confused. Why would you care so deeply about someone who could be gone the next day, why make friends when they could get hurt and not make it? The Guild taught me to hide those emotions, if I let them show it was a weakness that they could exploit. I saw many classmates die and if anyone showed emotion, well it was good.”

“But you must have felt something.”

“I did at first, I was scared and worried that I would be next and that no one would remember me or care about me. I bottled those feelings up and turned them off, though it was harder in the beginning.”

“Beginning?”

“When I first started training I was around ten years old, they started off small with hand to hand combat and lessons about note taking and foraging. But when we had to watch people fight in the arena against the old world monsters, you would see blood and death up close. I saw one of my friends fall into the arena one day, they didn’t help her. They waited to see if the hunter would save her, sacrifice himself for the life of a young child. He tried, but the monster got the best of him and they both died that day.”

She remembered the scene and it gave her shivers, she wrapped her arms around herself and took deep breaths to stabilize her brainwaves.

“I cried for days, I didn’t understand why the Masters didn’t help her when she fell. I didn’t understand why they sat by and did nothing, I yelled and screamed at them and let my temper flare. They didn’t like that…”

“What happened?”

“Special training, more like torture if you ask me. They would put you through these scenarios and just when you felt your mind start to break they would rip you out and the images would be stuck in your mind, the blood, the body parts. Everything mashed together in the arena, this was what having emotions got you.”

“Arabella, that’s terrible.”

“I was about eighteen when the Guild changed leadership, everything like that was stopped and new ideals were put into place. I saw the younger recruits get nurtured and they were free to let their emotions show, I remember seeing Zoey, Nico, and Shira arrive on the caravan.”

“And?”

“They were hopeful, they were ready for anything and they went through training as I did. But when someone got hurt they were concerned, I wasn’t. The weakest link will fall, and if it’s you, you will be replaced. That is what the voice in my head said, any moment when I thought I was feeling some remorse or concern for a classmate that voice would talk to me.”

“Arabella…”

“Now that I’m here, I see everyone so happy and kind. I don’t understand any of it, the emotional attachment or friendships...it’s all so foreign to me. When I boarded the ship to come here for once I felt free, free of the Guild and the lessons they pushed on me. I wanted to protect the Fifth, because they were more deserving of life. They know how to live in this world, they know how to control their emotions at one point and then act on them the next.”

The room went quiet as Ayato stared at her, she knew he felt sorry for her and a part of her welcomed the pity she saw in his eyes. He got up and grabbed both of her hands in his before guiding her to her feet, he hugged her close and she felt his warmth radiate through her. It felt nice, his embrace was strong and she felt safe. She wrapped her arms around him in turn and he thought that he felt her shake a little, he leaned back to peer into her face and he saw one stray tear roll down her cheek.

“Arabella, I want you to know something.”

She looked up at him and she felt his thumb wipe away that one solitary tear, she didn’t even realize she had almost cried.

“What?”

“No matter what, and no matter how long it takes you to realize that your emotions are valid, I will be here for you. And so will Zoey, we’re family now.”

“Family...huh, I’m not sure I ever had that feeling…”

“I’ll make sure you never stop getting it, you deserve a family after everything you’ve endured.”

“Why? Why are you like this?”

“Because I care, because I want to be there for you.”

“You barely know me…”

“I think I’m starting to understand you a little more, besides we have the rest of our lives to get to know one another better. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not gonna let you die, not until I’m convinced that you value yourself as much as Zoey and the rest of us value you.”

She let out a small giggled as she let a couple more tears slide down her cheeks, he wiped them away all the same. She was thankful to have him in her life, she made a silent promise that she would try and allow herself to be more open with her emotions. Ayato smiled down at her when he saw her relax, then a thought came to mind.

“You know, my grandfather said that we’re almost done securing Astera. We only have one thing left to do!”

“Let me guess…”

“Yup, our ol’ buddy Anjanath. Before we attempt to capture Zorah Magdaros, we need to hunt that Anjanath down. Can't have it interfering, it’s one tough adversary. We’ll have to stay on our toes. Oh and before I forget. The chef said he’d started putting more purr-otein into our pre-hunt meals...whatever that means…”

“So you talk to Palicos too? Was there a course on language that I missed, or were you and Zoey both born with that ability?”

“Very funny, he said it should help with the hunts. Either way, we should drop by the Caneen for breakfast before we head out, see it for ourselves. Anyway, a powerful monster like the Anjanath won’t be easy to take down. We’ll need to remember everything we’ve learned, besides the emotional baggage thing…”

“Very funny.”

“Sorry. This objective is urgent, meaning it should be our top priority. We’ll use everything at our disposal and hit that brute with everything we’ve got!”

“You’re rather excited, this is going to be one hell of a hunt.”

“You got that right! Well, we should turn in, we need all the sleep we can get.”

He placed a gentle kiss one her forehead and then turned to leave her room for the night, but when his hand touched the door knob he felt her arms circle around his waist from behind.

“Arabella?”

“U-um...this is gonna sound strange, but could you spend the night? For some reason I’m feeling really vulnerable and….”

“You don’t want to be alone.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Haha, you know you could have said something earlier..”

“Listen, I’m new to this whole emotion thing!”

“Kidding, kidding. I’ll spend the night, come on let’s get to sleep.”

She blushed as she realized she needed to change for bed, he was turning down the covers as she ripped off her armour and quickly put on her sleep clothes. He was just turning around when she pulled the light cotton shirt over her head, he smiled at her shyness and rolled his eyes playfully. Then he put his great sword on the weapon rack and faced her fully, he then took off his boots and shirt leaving the necklace he always wore dangling around his neck. He also kept on his leather pants and then beckoned her towards him with his hand, she slowly walked towards him and put her smaller hand in his.

“U-umm...Ayato, I..”

“I’m not gonna do anything, just calm down and breath. We’re gonna sleep and that's it, we need all our strength for tomorrow, and as much as I want to rip those clothes off of you I won’t. I promise.”

She nodded and they both climbed into bed, they laid facing each other and warmth surrounded them. He tucked a stray hair behind one of her ears and she leaned into his touch, the warmth he radiated was intoxicating. If her emotions were going to show, then she guessed this would be a good reason for it. They soon fell asleep and Arabella never felt so safe, the air was warm and kind as the darkness pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning Arabella felt something warm pressed against her, she cracked one eye and saw that she was in Ayato’s arms. They must have cuddled together at some point in the night, their legs were intertwined as well and she could feel a blush start to rise in her cheeks. She tried to pry herself away from his hold, but his arms were stronger than she anticipated. His scent surrounded her and she inhaled deeply, it was comforting having him near, she could get used to this.

“I must admit, I haven't had someone openly smell me before. Kinda frisky in the morning aren’t you?”

She looked up to see Ayato wide awake and grinning down at her, she blushed and hid her face in his chest. She felt his laugh vibrate through his chest and she smiled at the feeling, then she leaned back up and placed a little kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Good morning Ayato..”

“M-morning Arabella.”

She smiled at the faint blush in his cheeks and then pried herself out of his arms to stretch, she yawned and finger combed her hair as he sat up in bed as well and followed her lead.

“I gotta say, that might have been the best sleep I’ve had.”

“Me too, it was really comforting knowing you were here Aytao.”

“Really!?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, if it does, no more sleepovers.”

They laughed as she jumped out of bed and picked up the armour she had discarded last night, she turned to face Ayato and saw that he was already watching her. She turned and put her hands on her hips, he smirked before holding his hands up and ducking his head under the covers to block his view while she changed.

“Okay, you can look now.”

He popped his head out to find her sectioning her hair and getting ready to pull it back, he got out of bed and stilled her hands.

“What’s wrong?” “Your hair, I like it down and pushed back….”

“O-oh, um then I’ll leave it alone.”

She turned her head to grab the brush and Ayato saw her scars from the Jagras fight they had healed nicely but still left deep ruts in her skin, she didn’t look any less beautiful though. He leaned in and placed a long kiss on her scared neck and she froze in place, she felt a small smile on her lips as she kissed him on his cheek in return.

“Come on, get dressed Ayato, we need to get breakfast and meet with Zoey before heading out. Not to mention I need to pick up my Dual Blades from the Smithy.”

“Right.”

He dressed quickly and they both jogged out the door, they met Zoey in the Canteen and they all had a nice breakfast. Then they went to the Smithy for Arabella’s weapons, after paying and strapping them onto her back they made their way into the Tradeyard and towards the hitching posts where the wing-drakes waited for them. Casper was trailing behind them and she could hear her fluffy companion yawn as they walked, she turned towards him and ruffled his fur as they walked.

“I know it’s early Casper, but we need to get this over with.”

“Meow!”

She smiled and faced forwards once more, they all whistled for their wing-drakes and then they were headed for base camp. Once at camp they gathered what they needed from the supply chest and then started tracking the Anjanath, both Ayato and Arabella were on their toes listening for any sounds of their target.

Then they heard a faint stomping noise, the knelt down in some shrubs as the beast walked into view, it had a Great Jagras wiggling in its mouth. It slammed it down onto the ground killing it instantly and then picking it up once more, Arabella winced at the action but felt calm having Ayato there with her. She surveyed the area and saw large boulders hanging from the canopy above them, only a couple of vines kept them from actually falling. One good shot would make them fall, she formed a plan and acted on it. She whispered for Ayato to stay put as she ducked out of hiding and picked up a couple of nearby scatternuts, she loaded one and fired it under the rocks to lure the Anjanath into position. The beast did exactly that and walked slowly under the suspended rocks, then just as it was in place Arabella fired a second shot and broke one of the vines holding the rocks in the air. The rocks came tumbling down on top of the Anajanath and created a huge dust cloud in the process.

“Bullseye.”

As she waited to see what damage had been done to the target an eerie silence fell over the area, something wasn’t right. Then suddenly the body of the Great Jagras came flying out of the dust cloud, she dodged out of the way just in time. She panted as she looked towards her target, it was already uncomfortably close and it roared loudly making her ears ring in response. It was basically unharmed and she was shocked it was awake, then she heard Ayato’s voice telling her to move. She quickly ducked around the monster’s feet and rolled out of the way of a bite maneuver.

“Watch it’s tail!”

She ducked just in time to avoid a tail swipe as Ayato ran to her rescue, she armed himself and started hacking and slashing at the Anjanath’s feet with his great sword. Arabella snapped into action too as she drew her blades and rushed forwards to help, she used the ledges around them to jump around the creature slashing and cutting the higher up parts on the Anjanath. The beast was loud and she could tell this wasn’t going to be easy, just then the beast transformed and a large nose bone protruded from it’s face. She also saw fire start to flow from the Anjanath’s mouth and she was ready for the fight of her life, after about twenty minutes she and Ayato were able to break both of the Anjanath’s feet and even cut off its tail. The Anjanath roared and then limped out of the area, this allowed the two hunters to catch their breath and carve from the tail the beast had left behind.

“Are you okay? That one tail swipe knocked you off your feet back there Ayato.”

“Yeah I’m good, I probably have a bruised shoulder but I’m fine. What about you, it knocked you out of the air and sent you flying into the water.”

“I’m fine, like you said, I’m probably a little bruised and I’m soaking wet but I can still fight. Let’s go end this.”

* * *

They raced along following the Anjanath’s footprints until they came to it’s nest, it was sleeping soundly and Ayato and Arabella had one chance to end this without getting more injured than they already were. They crept up to the beast slowly and took their positions at it’s head, Ayato took out his great sword and prepared for a devastating blow to the head, Arabella in turn readied her blades to cut across the monster’s exposed throat. They looked at each other and nodded before silently counting down from three, once they hit one they unleashed their combined strength and nearly decapitated the monster. It died instantly and coated the hunter’s with it’s blood, they both sank to their knees and took deep breaths to regain their stamina. Decapitating a monster was no small feat, Arabella then salvaged all that she could from it and stuffed her materials into a large sack they had brought along.

“We’ve been gone for almost an hour, look it’s gotta be noon by now and we haven’t checked in with camp once. Your handler is gonna be furious.”

“Yeah, well it just shows that she cares right?”

Ayato felt his eyebrows rise in shock, did Arabella just understand how Zoey might feel and why? He smiled as he walked over to her and tousled her blood soaked hair, she was already trying to adjust and that made him smile. They would take it one day at a time until she was free of that past trauma, he would help her no matter how long it took.

“Right, come on let’s get back. Your Palico is probably worried too.”

“Yeah, I don’t like taking him on this kind of assignment. If he got hurt, well he was the only semblance of a family I had in the Old World. I’d be lost without him, come on, the last one back to camp is a rotten Anjanath!”

She sped off towards the direction of camp with Ayato right on her heels, they were both out of breath by the time they reached base camp. When Zoey saw them she let out a small scream and Casper nearly fainted, the two hunters laughed and said they would go wash up in the watering hole before the group headed back for Astera. They walked down to the water and rinsed themselves clean of blood, after about ten minutes and a splash fight later they were back at camp soaking wet.

“Good work you two! Now that the base is secure, we can focus our attention towards capturing Zorah Magdaros.”

“Yeah, it’s exciting. I can’t wait to see what we can do as a whole, think about it.”

“You guys are always so excitable, I’ll never understand your energy levels. But I’ll let it slide considering you guys are family now.”

“Family?! Pard!”

Zoey nearly knocked her over with the force of her hug, Ayato smiled as Arabella tried to escape her emotional handler. It was good to see her adapting, even if she wasn’t fully ready to accept her emotions he was glad she was trying.

He separated the two and they all whistled for their wing-drakes, they needed to make their report and get ready to face an Elder Dragon. Back at Astera they immediately went over to the council table to see that the core team had already assembled, Arabella had noticed the surplus of cannons and ballistas that were stationed at the front gate. Things must be progressing faster than she had thought, she felt Ayato’s hand grip her at their sides, it was out of sight from the rest of the table but she felt that Zoey was staring at her. The Commander cleared his throat and the whole table turned to face him, he had a serious far off look in his eyes.

“Gather ‘round, people. We have much to discuss. All our preparations are complete, and I have all of you to thank for working double time to make it happen. I’m especially impressed with the Fifth for hunting both the Anjanath and Tobi-Kadachi for the scholar, despite being new here. That’s a couple less miseries standing between us and capturing Zorah Magdaros, well done.”

Zoey and Arabella nodded their head in thanks for the recognition of their hard work, Arabella also felt Ayato squeeze her hand under the table. A small smile crossed her lips, although she doubted anyone but Zoey and Ayato saw it. The Commander then faced the elder scholar and crossed his arms.

“When will Zorah Magdaros reach the Great Ravine?”

“Precisely at Daybreak.”

“Good. Let’s run through the operation one last time, then. “

The Commander stretched out his maps and he started tracing areas with his fingers, everyone leaned in to get a better look as he continued to tell everyone the plan.

“Our hunters will rendezvous on site. Once the beast appears, the operation will commence. We’ve built two barriers in the target’s path, your objective is to stop it at the first barrier. Initially wearing it down with some cannon and ballista fire, then restrain it with binders. However, there is a chance it will break through. If so, we’ll initiate the mounting phase of the operation.”

Arabella felt her eyebrows rise and her mouth drop open, Zoey mirrored her actions but she spoke up instead.

“Mounting phase,Sir?”

“Yes, during this phase, we’ll attempt to weaken it further so that we’ll have a better chance of restraining it at the second barrier. Make sure you hammer it as much as possible with cannons and ballistae. They’re there for a reason.”

Ayato nodded his head in understanding, he would be in charge of the ground team during this whole ordeal.

“Affirmative, Sir.”

“Technicians, make sure you do a final check on the equipment before we begin.”

The Smithy nodded his head and put his hands on his hips, Arabella had never seen the man so excited for something.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Quartermasters, conduct an inventory on our supplies. Researchers, proceed to the Great Ravine with your escort as soon as you’re ready. We can’t bring our quarry back to base, so take what you need and be prepared to conduct your research on sight.”

Lilette flipped her hair out of her face and smiled, she seemed so calm under pressure.

“Don’t worry Commander, everything will be ready.”

“Keep your ears open during the operation. I’ll be giving orders as the situation unfolds. May the Sapphire Star light your way. Dismissed!”

Everyone bowed their heads and started rushing to get their supplies, even the nearby Fivers were running about. Zoey turned to Arabella and Ayato with eager eyes, she was ready for anything.

“Wow! The big moment is finally here. I’m shaking up a storm here! How are you?”

“I’m nervous to Zoey, but we have to give it our all tonight and hope we can get this thing under control right Chief?”

“Haha, right. So that means rest now because it’s gonna be a long night of checking everything and waiting for the right moment to strike!”

“Oh my gosh, Pard! Can you believe it? It’s finally happening! We chased it across the sea, got our ship wrecked by it, hunted all over the New World looking for it… And now our strange relationship with Zorah Magdaros is about to reach a new plateau. We’re going to capture it. Say it with me: ‘ **CAPTURE. AN. ELDER. DRAGON**!’”

Ayato and Arabella laughed at her enthusiasm and pumped their fists in the air saying it with her, after Zoey’s hand went down she smiled calmly at her friends.

“I tell you, when my grandfather boarded that ship and came here with the First, he said he was ready to complete his mission here in the New World...or die trying.He’d found his Sapphire Star to follow, like in that story. And I always wondered what was going through his head as he crossed the sea...Zorah Magdaros too. Do you think ol’magma brains even understands why it’s here? Or is it just...compelled?”

“Zoey…”

“Sorry, that was a lot of tangents I went off on there, heh...Hey, I just realized...Arabella, you still haven’t told me why you came to the New World...I bet you’re on the run..On the run from a group of deadly Melynx assassins! That’s it , isn’t it?!”

“Uh, not quite Zoey. I’ll tell you, both of you, when we’re finished with Zorah alright? No more secrets.”

“Well, anyway...The base’s defenses are solid. All that’s left is to get this operation done. Are you ready?”

Arabella looked from Ayato to Zoey with a certain hope alight in her eyes, for the first time she was happy to have other’s by her side. Especially ones that cared about her like Zoey and Ayato did, she gripped Ayato’s hand harder as she reached for Zoey’s as well.

“I’m ready, let’s get this done. Together!”


	11. Magma Covered Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big operation is upon them, time to capture an Elder Dragon. Right?

Arabella spent the rest of the day in the Smithy, she had collected enough Anjanath material to forge a new armour set and what’s better is that it was resistant to fire. She figured that would come in very handy since Zorah Magdaros is mainly magma, the Smithy smiled at his work and then held it out for her to try on. Of course, it fit perfectly and she was ready to get the remainder of her provisions and head out to find Zoey and Ayato. She made her way out of the Smithy and adjusted the helmet she was wearing, she took it off for the time being and just held it under her arm as she walked towards the Canteen.

She saw Zoey scribbling in her notes and Casper sinking his teeth into a kebab, Arabella sat down at the table and placed her helmet next to a stack of books.

“You okay Zoey?”

“Oh...hey partner...Yeah I’m okay. Just doing some last minute research, we leave at sundown and I’m just making sure we have everything.”

“Deep breaths Zoey, we’ll have all of the Fifth there to back us up. It’s not like it’s just me out there.”

“I know, but still. We gotta put everything we have into this, oh, nice new armour set Pard!”

“Thanks, and it has fire resistance. I figured that would come in handy.”

“Have you talked to the Chief at all?”

“No, he left with the Commander already. They said they need to scout out the defenses and see if anything needs to be changed.”

“We should head out soon then huh, are you ready now?”

“As I’ll ever be, are we bringing Casper?”

“Yeah, but he’ll be on the ground the whole time. Ayato said he would watch over him during the mourning phase for me, let’s go get him and head for the Ravine. The Smithy said something about needing all the help they could get, let’s head out.”

“Right!”

They found Casper in her Suite and then set out for the Great Ravine, they arrived at sundown and they were immediately put to work helping assemble and load the cannons.

Arabella and Zoey ended up being teamed with Nico and Shira while they readied the area, Shira smiled and waved them over happily while Nico hung back and just offered a smile. As darkness fell Ayato and the Commander were walking around the Ravine and taking note of the defenses, everything seemed to be coming together quite nicely. Then Ayato spotted Arabella and Zoey helping with the cannons, they were working hard as always. His thoughts were interrupted by the Smithy yelling orders at everyone, his Grandfather chuckled as he laid a hand on the Smithy’s back.

“Quite a sight old friend.”

“Just wait till we’re finished.”

“Which will be soon, I hope?”

“Ah, The Second Fleet always delivers. And with the help of the Fifth, we’re ahead of schedule.”

The trio of leaders made their way over to where Arabella and the rest of her group were working on setting up a couple of the cannons, Zoey was the first to notice their approach which caused her to set down the cannonball she had been carrying and meet them halfway.

“Chief! Commander!”

Then one by one Arabella, Nico, and Shira met them as well. The Commander seemed happier than usual, but she figured that it was because of the prospect of capturing Zorah. He looked over the group of Fivers and crossed his arms, these would be the people mounting the monster if all else fails.

“So? How are the preparations going?”

Zoey smiled and adjusted her satchel, Ayato had most of his attention on Arabella and her new armour set. Arabella in turn smiled warmly at Ayato and simply nodded her head in his direction while Zoey answered for the group.

“We’ll get it ready by Morning. I promise!”

“I’ll hold you to it. When the time comes, you know what to do. Right, Arabella?”

“Yes sir!”

“The operation will commence at daybreak.”

Ayato chuckled as he stepped forward to be at his grandfather’s side, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he did so.

“Sounds like we’ve got our work cut out for us, eh old man?”

The Commander let a knowing smirk cross his lips as he looked over the edge of the Great Ravine and up into the night sky, Arabella mirrored his movements and looked upwards at the full moon.

“By next moonrise, Zorah will be in chains. Continue with the preparations, make sure everything is in working order. I’ll be at base camp…”

The group nodded and watched as the Commander walked back to camp with his arms behind his back, Ayato then faced the group of Fivers and smiled.

“Arabella, I need to speak with you for a second. Follow me.”

“Uh, yes sir.”

She left her group as they continued to assemble the rest of the cannons, she followed closely behind Ayato until they came to a dark crevice in the walk of the Ravine. He quickly ducked inside and pulled her wiht him, her back was pressed against the rough surface and his hands were on either side of her head. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, he certainly was one for flare.

“Really? Was that necessary?”

“If I wanted you alone, then yes it was. And it worked so…”

“Hehe, what did you want Ayato?”

“Just a little time to ourselves.”

“Cute, very cute Ayato. But shouldn’t we be more concerned with the operation right now?”

“In a second, for now I just want to stay like this. Besides we have different assignments and I won’t be able to keep a close eye on you during this operation, I wanted to remind you to be careful.”

“I always am, anything else?”

“Yeah, this…”

His lips met hers in a fiery kiss, her arms circled his neck instantly as his arms wound around her waist and slightly lifted her off the ground bringing her closer to him. She loved the way his lips felt on hers, it was almost intoxicating, their heavy breathing was the only thing that revealed their presence in that space. After a minute she broke away to look into his eyes, her lips were tingling and she knew they were a tad swollen from the forceful kiss. He just smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, it was peaceful in that moment, like nothing else mattered.

“Ayato… as much as I would love for this to continue. We should get back to work, it’s late and daybreak isn’t too far off.”

“You’re right, you go out first. Can’t let everyone know what we were doing in here, well, we can try to not make it obvious anyway…”

“Have you told anyone about us?” “I think my grandfather knows, even if he pretends like he doesn’t. I know that friend of yours Nico does, I scared his good that day when he tried to ask you to be his. What about you?”

“I told Zoey, but I asked her to downplay it while we’re working or around other hunters. But I’m confident that if it’s just ever us three she will not stop the teasing.”

They both laughed and then Arabella placed a parting kiss on each of Ayato’s cheeks, he smiled and kissed her forehead in return before letting her go and watching her leave the crevice. After a minute he left as well and found his way to base camp to ask if anything else needed to be done. Arabella was back helping her team and they finished all preparations by one in the morning, they spent the rest of the time either relaxing or sneaking in naps to keep their energy levels up. She and Nico were relaxing by a pile of cannonballs when he decided to try and talk to her, they hadn’t spoken since the incident with Ayato.

“Hey, can we talk…”

“Of course, what’s up Nico?”

“We’re still friends right?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?”

“Cause I tried to make you team up with Shira and I, and push myself on you…”

“Nico, I wasn’t mad, you just didn’t let me explain.”

“I know, I talk a lot and I don’t really listen that well, my bad…”

“It’s fine, I forgive you. Besides, we’re gonna be side by side while fighting Zorah Magdaros. We’ll always be a team, we’re proud Fivers right?”

“Yeah!”

Nico smiled as he held out a hand for her to shake, she grabbed it and they both smiled at their reconciliation. They spent the rest of their time relaxing and keeping an eye out for Zorah Magdaros, it was about five in the morning when the Commander and Ayato emerged from base camp and stood at the edge of the Ravine to watch over the horizon. Zoey was beside them as well with Shira at her side, they were waiting for a sign.

Arabella had taken to kneeling while Nico reclined backwards to watch over the canyon, then the scout flies started acting up. Everyone’s scout flies flew from their respective cages, hundreds of them flew into the air and down into the Canyon. Arabella stood up and jogged over to where their handlers were, they watched as the scout flies turned blue and dove into the ground in the Ravine. Then the ground started shaking violently, Zorah Magdaros then broke through the floor of the Ravine and rose through the Great Ravine. Arabella had almost forgotten exactly how large the Elder Dragon was, it soon towered over everything and everyone in the ravine. The Commander wasted no time barking out orders and directing people, daybreak was upon them.

* * *

“Get to your posts, now!”

Everyone scattered trying to get their ballistae and canons ready for battle, Zorah’s roar echoed through the whole canyon, which caused some rocks to fall and almost hit the people running underneath. Nico and Arabella finally got to their positions and waited for further command, they heard the Commander’s voice echo through the Ravine.

“Use the canons and ballistae! Wear the beast down!”

They unloaded all they had on Zorah, moving from canon to canon as they reloaded and fired in rapid succession. The Commander looked over the people he led and saw some limping slightly, they must have been hit by some falling rocks.

“If you’ve been wounded, retreat to the rear camp! You’re no good to anyone if you’re injured!”

They continued to bombard Zorah with everything they had, the Commander was directing resources and left Ayato in charge of the operation. Ayato saw an opening and he intended to take it, he looked over the ravine and cleared his throat before shouting.

“Mount up! Get up there and await further orders! Go!”

Arabella was the first to fly into action, once she hooked onto a wing-drake she glanced towards where Ayato was standing. He made eye contact and sent an encouraging smile her way, she nodded and spurred the flying beast onwards until she was hovering above a flat surface on Zorah’s back. The Commander returned to Ayato’s side and saw the hunter’s take off as Zorah was temporarily in a weakened state, he agreed with Ayato’s choice and then turned towards him.

“They’re on his back old man! Give them some orders!”

He nodded and called out to the hunters, his voice was strong and reassuring to those still on the ground.

“Find the Magma Cores on Zorah’s shell! Those are it’s weak points so if you attack them, it’ll wear the beast down!”

Arabella heard him over everything else, time to locate the cores, she and Zoey had studied Zorah’s body constantly the day before. She knew there were three and that they ran in a linear line on the creature, she was closest to the one on its rear. She made her way to it after climbing up a couple of rock walls, she felt the heat radiate off the core she currently faced and she felt sweat run down her body.

“Well, I can’t just stare at it.” She charged with her blades drawn and started attacking the core with all her might, she was sweating profusely and then she heard Zoey’s voice above everything. “Watch out for the magma! It’s spewing out of those cores!”

* * *

When Arabella looked back at the core she saw the cracks she had made were now overflowing with lava, she ducked down just in time to dodge a column of the magma shoot over her head. She continued hacking and slashing at the core, after ten minutes the core turned black and she felt Zorah tremble and stagger. That happened two more times as the other hunters destroyed their cores as well, they regrouped on Zorah’s back and waited for further instruction. They heard the Commander’s voice once more and looked to his position on the outcrop of the Ravine, Ayato and the handlers were right by his side.

“Good work! That’s enough. Lure it towards the second barrier!”

Ayato stepped forward too and looked at the small hunting party on Zorah’s back, he sighed in relief seeing Arabella still there in one piece.

“Hunters! Hold your position, watch your footing or it’ll shake you off!”

They listened and braced themselves for the tremors as Zorah walked on, then Zorah was pinned into place by binders and they had a moment of peace. That moment soon vanished when Zoey spotted an unfamiliar monster soaring towards them from the horizon, she called down to the hunting team, this caused Ayato and the Commander to look towards the beast as well.

“A Monster! Some unknown monster has appeared on Zorah Magdaros’s Shell!”

The Commander’s eyes widened as he looked at the flying monster, he knew what it was and he felt his heart plunge into his stomach. He called out to the ground team and put them into action, this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Ballista team, get ready to provide support! Hunters, ready yourselves and fight with all you’ve got!”

Ayato was worried but pushed it aside to take the lead for the firing squad, he just prayed that everyone on Zorah would be alright. Zoey looked towards Arabella who was already dodging some of the unknown monster’s attacks, she put her hands together and called out as loud as she could.

“Careful partner! That’s the mysterious black monster we’ve been hearing reports about. The one that left those thorns behind!”

Arabella nodded while she and Nico tried to land some decent hits on the beat, the monster was strong and fast. It knocked Arabella to the side a handful of times, but no major injuries were sustained. Nico was hit a couple times too, but he kept getting up and rushing to Arabella’s side for support.

“I’m back! Miss me?”

“Haha, focus Nico this thing is dangerous.”

They worked well as a team and even managed to land some good hits on the beast, but then the monster started swatting at the binders on Zorah’s back. One by one the binders were dislodged and fell towards the Ravine floor, Arabella and Nico were too busy rolling out of the way to be able to redirect the attention of the monster to something else. The other hunters that were with them were also making sure to retain as few injuries as possible, this beast was strong and one wrong swipe could send them into an untimely grave. The Commander saw the few remaining binders start to shake free, he briskly walked among the ground forces and tried to reroute people back into position.

“Come on! Back to your posts, now!”

Ayato had taken up a post at a ballista that was filled with arrows, he waited for his grandfather’s word as he pointed the weapon at the monster on Zorah’s back. Ayato’s heart was pumping as he saw Arabella and the other hunters struggle for decent footing, hopefully this shot would allow them to recover.

“Aim...Fire!”

Ayato, along with about ten other ballista shooters, fired their weapons at the beast. All the arrows hit it and for a second everything stopped as the monster slouched and the hunters got their footing. Nico looked from Arabella to the others and raised his weapon in the air happily, Arabella even allowed a small smile to surface.

“Yeah! Wooo! You see that! Haha, take that!”

Unfortunately the beast roared and then swatted all the sharp ballista arrows at the hunters, Arabella saw one heading right for Nico and she felt a certain instinct take over her body. She jumped in front of the large metal arrow to shield Nico, then she felt the sharp pain of it plunging into her thigh as she rolled on the ground and bumped into the hard rock wall of Zorah’s shell. Zoey and Ayato had watched this happen and their eyes widened with worry, Nico was quickly by Arabella’s side as the other hunters distracted the monster.

“Arabella! You’re gonna be okay, deep breath I have to pull this out of your leg.”

Her vision was hazy but she nodded anyway as she braced for the pain, when Nico pulled out the arrow she felt her blood start flowing down her leg and onto the ground beneath her. She saw Nico rip a piece of cloth and make a tourniquet around her upper thigh to slow the bleeding before lifting her up and draping one of her arms over his shoulder, that's when she saw him.

“A..Akito?”

The rest of the hunters noticed him as well as he charged forward from behind the beast, the Commander and those on the ground saw him too. Ayato felt his eyes widen as he saw his mentor up there, a hopeful smile crossed his lips.

“Master!”

Akito squared up to the monster and severed some of its thorns from the body, but then they grew back almost instantly. What was this thing? Arabella knew she had lost a lot of blood but she wanted to watch the First Fleet Hunter do what he did best, but the monster was quicker. It swatted at Akito and just barely missed the old hunter, instead it slammed its claws into Zorah’s back causing the Elder Dragon to sway and break free from the remaining binders. The whole area became unstable and the black beast took off into the sky, the hunters were left stumbling on Zorah’s back until they were tossed from the Elder Dragon one by one. Nico and Arabella were one of the last pairs to fall, they hit ledge after ledge on the way down. Arabella saw bits and pieces of armour fall around her, and then she saw Akito fall from Zorah as well.

“Arabella! Master!”

The Commander, Ayato, Zoey, Shira, and the others watched as their friends and fellow hunters fell from the beast as it reared back onto its hind legs. Zorah then slammed down and broke through the second barrier with ease before continuing on towards whatever destination it was headed for. Arabella was lying on her back at the bottom of the Ravine, she saw Akito not too far from her, but she couldn’t move a muscle. She saw Nico help Akito to his feet before jogging over to her and looking at her leg with worried eyes.

“Hey! Stay with me Arabella! Don’t fall asleep!”

She saw Akito look over her as well before glancing in the direction of an escaping Zorah Magdaros, she felt dizzy as she looked up towards where she last saw Zoey and Ayato standing. They weren’t there, the last thing she heard were loud footsteps rushing towards her, then her world went black. Ayato and Zoey were rushing down from the outcrop to get to Arabella, once they were within twenty feet of her they both saw her eyes close and her body go limp.

Nico was putting pressure on her wound and Akito was holding her up, Ayato got to her side and took her hand in his. She still had a pulse, but she had lost a lot of blood. Zoey was by him in seconds with a first aid kit and healing potions, after applying some medicine to her wound they wrapped up her thigh and Ayato picked her up bridal style. Nico was speechless as he watched Ayato pick up his friend’s limp body, this was his fault. Shira was by his side in seconds as she peered into her partner’s face she could tell something was wrong, Zoey joined them too checking to make sure Nico was fine.

“I...I did this to her...I wasn’t quick enough…”

“Don’t even think that for a second Nico! My partner wouldn’t want you blaming yourself, she did that to protect you. The way that arrow was aimed, it would have pierced your heart, she jumped in front of you so that you would live to fight another day.”

“But, she didn’t have to do that…”

“You can ask her why when she wakes up, but we can’t stay here. Everyone is regrouping back in Astera, we need to get moving!”

Shira nodded and escorted Nico to a hitching post, everyone cleared out shortly afterwards. Arabella could not be transported by wing-drake, so she was put onto a cart with the supplies and transported back through the Wildspire Waste checkpoint and eventually into Astera. Ayato never left her side, all the while holding her hand and urging the cart to go faster. Once back in Astera he lifted her once again and walked towards her Suite, Zoey was already inside with the medical equipment and fresh bandages.

“Chief! Lay her on the bed, we need to use more potions and change those blood soaked bandages. I’ve got it from here, go tell the Commander she’s in good hands!”

“But-”

“No buts! He has to be informed of her condition anyway and I’m the one that needs to take care of her. Trust me I was trained in this kind of thing at the Guild, all handlers were. Now go! She’ll still be here when you’re done.”

Ayato nodded and left the room despite his heart telling him to stay, she would be alright. She had to be.


	12. Recoup and Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella needs time to heal from her injury, the Commander holds another council to determine what to do next. Ayato and Arabella talk about taking their relationship to the next level.

Arabella felt sore and hot, her thigh burned and her head was pounding. She didn’t want to open her eyes, any hint of light that she saw would make her migraine that much worse. Through her eyelids she saw something block out the sun-rays, she just barely opened her eyes to see Zoey and Ayato standing over her with worried eyes. Their backs were to her as they talked to others in the room, she thought she heard Nico and Shira’s voices. She moved a little to adjust her position, that alerted her friends that she was finally awake.

“Partner!”

Zoey sat by her side on the edge of the bed, Ayato knelt on the ground and took her hand in his. His hand was warm and she felt better with him there, then she turned to Zoey as she put her cool hand on her hunter’s forehead. Zoey sighed as she left Arabella side and then returned with a cold, wet rag. Arabella welcomed the cold as the rag was draped across her forehead, she sighed as she opened her eyes wider and looked around her room at her friends.

“Ayato, Nico, Shira...what are you doing here?”

Ayato scoffed as he moved closer to her, she smiled weakly at him and then turned to Nico who looked slightly upset.

“We came to see how you’re doing...it is kinda my fault you ended up like this…”

“Don’t think that for one second Nico...I did what I did to save your life. I have faith that you would have done the same for me.”

“Still..”

“Nico that spear would have pierced your heart if I wouldn’t have jumped in front of it when I did...I’m still breathing and only my thigh was injured. Do not blame yourself for this, or else I’ll kick your ass.”

Everyone laughed at that and Nico even smiled, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. Shira nudged him with her elbow and he nodded before draping a new piece of equipment over the back of her desk chair.

“What’s that?”

“Well, you know that Tobi-Kadachi assignment you passed on to us? Well it went well and the scholar you saved was able to make this mantle, it hides you when you don’t want to be seen. He’s made it standard issue now, and everyone has one, pretty cool right?”

Arabella smiled as she looked at the leaf covered shroud, it would come in handy for scouting missions.

* * *

After a little more small talk Nico and Shira excused themselves and Zoey left to grab food for Arabella, Ayato was left in there with her and he quickly took Zoey’s spot on the bed.

“You’re one reckless hunter, I’ll give you that much…”

“I saved someone, I thought you’d be proud that I started caring for my friends…”

“The timing for that revelation could have been better, still I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I feel like someone dropped boulders on me, how long have I been asleep…”

“It’s been about two days, you lost a lot of blood. But it seems you’ll pull through just fine, now you gotta eat and get your strength back.”

“What happened after I passed out?”

“Zorah Magdaros escaped, it carved right through our defense as well as the Great Ravine leaving a huge fissure in its wake. The old man is gonna call a council once you’re back on your feet, you and Zoey represent the Fifth Fleet after all.”

“Got it. Is your master alright?”

“Yeah, a little bruised from the fall like you and the others, but he’s fine. Everyone was more concerned about you.”

“Great, I worried so many people…”

“Hey, we’re worried because we care. But now that you’re awake things will go back to normal, I promise.”

“Hmph. How are you Ayato?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you must have been sweating bullets when you saw me go down.”

“I’ll admit I was very calm when I saw you and Nico fall off Zorah, let alone see you on the ground with blood pooling around you.”

“Oof, that bad huh?”

“It wasn’t pretty, but Zoey patched you up rather well. There is a scar on your thigh, but it could’ve been way worse.”

“True, I have to thank Zoey for what she’s done.”

“I’m sure no thanks are needed, you’re her partner after all. She never left your side…”

“Neither did you I’m sure.”

“The only time I wasn’t in here with Zoey was at the very beginning when I reported your condition the the Old Man.”

“Aww…”

“Shut up. I guess you really are getting better if you can tease me.”

Arabella laughed as he smiled down at her, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then her door swung open. In trotted Casper and Zoey with enough food for three people, they all ate in comfortable silence and Arabella drank the potion that Zoey held out to her. She felt her fever break and her migraine fade away.

“You really scared us Pard, thank goodness you woke up!”

“Thank you for taking care of me Zoey, I’ll pay for your meals for the next two weeks. Deal?”

“Sure! Even though it’s unnecessary I never turn down free food!”

Everyone laughed and then Zoey and Casper gathered the dirty dishes and head back to the Canteen, Arabella was currently sitting up in bed and sighed as she looked out her window towards the setting sun.

“Hey, Ayato.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you help me up? I should try walking to get my muscle strength back up.”

“Sure, here give me your arm.”

He grabbed Arabella’s outstretched arm and draped it over his shoulders, she then took a deep breath and put weight down on her legs. She was shaky at first but by the third lap around her room she was able to move without assistance, Ayato watched with pride as she made her way around her room.

“You’re a fast healer huh?”

“I have great motivation, we have an Elder Dragon to track after all. In fact, it’s still early, why not tell the Commander to hold that council?”

“Are you sure you can stand up that long?”

“Yeah, plus I’ll have Zoey to lean on.”

“Alright I’ll go tell him, wait here for Zoey and then make your way down.”

“Alright, come here a sec first.”

Ayato walked over to her side and looked at her with curious eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. It caught him by surprise but he returned her affection after a couple seconds, they parted and smiled at one another.

“Yeah, you’re definitely feeling better.”

“Hehe.”

Ayato placed a parting kiss on her forehead and then left to find his grandfather, Zoey returned shortly after he left and Arabella filled her in. They slowly made their way down to the council table and got there just in time to see the Commander take his place at the head of the table, everyone welcomed Arabella and Zoey with happy smiles and gentle shoulder pats. After everyone was situated the Commander cleared his throat and looked over the core team, they would have to rethink their strategy.

“All right, gather ‘round. Let’s get council underway. First, your reports, where do we stand right now?”

Arabella saw Lilette along with some other technicians flip through their notes before looking at the Commander, their supplies had to have been used up.

“Since it breached the Great Ravine we’ve lost track of it Sir. The situation has made it quite difficult for us. However, I think we have a chance to salvage the situation if we can pick up it’s trail on the other side.”

Ayato nodded and then stepped forward while presenting some reports of his own, he smiled as he handed in his paperwork and addressed the table.

“I’ve got some news from the Field Team on that front. Tectonic movement from when Zorah passed through created a fissure in the Great Ravine, that fissure is our ticket to catching up to the beast.”

Lilette sighed as she scribbled something on her clipboard, all eyes turned to her as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

“There’s no point...We exhausted our supplies during the last operation. Even if we did track it down, there’s no way we’ll be able to pull off anything of that scale.”

Everyone looked down at the table in defeat, surely there was something they missed, they can’t give up here. Arabella heard the Commander clear his throat and she looked up at the old man with hopeful eyes, he has to have a plan, he always does.

“Hmm, We’ll have to send a ship to the guild.”

Everyone looked around the table in shock, the waves have been far too wild for anything to sail from port. That’s when Arabella noticed the captain of one of the Fifth’s ships standing off to one side of the table, was a ship really returning to the Old World? The Second Fleet leader looked on in shock, he shook his head as he addressed the Commander.

“A ship? But with the skies and seas the way they are-”

“It doesn’t matter...We cannot proceed without notifying the Guild of the situation. We should send word and wait for their decision. Captain, can I count on you?”

Arabella looked towards the old seafarer and saw a determined look in his eyes, he was ready for anything, just like the rest of the Fifth.

“Never you worry Sir, I’ve been watching the sea churn and waiting for my chance to tame her again.”

“Good. It seems that the fissure in the Great Ravine has not only given us a path but an opportunity as well. Together, we’re going to brave whatever lies on the other side and find Zorah Magdaros’sctrail. Arabella. Zoey. Head to the Great Ravine as soon as you’re ready.”

Zoey and Arabella nodded as they faced their elders, if it wasn’t for her injury Arabella would have suggested they head out at first light. However, she made a mental note to wait at least a day before adventuring out. After all, they had no idea what awaited them on the other side of that ravine. The Commander let his eyes linger on Arabella and her bandaged leg, he trusted that she knew her own limits.

“May the Sapphire Star light you way. Dismissed!”

* * *

Everyone nodded and then went off to their quarters for the night, this included the Commander. Zoey, Arabella, and Ayato were the only ones left at the council table.

“Hey partner. Let’s wait a couple days before going on that expedition to the Great Ravine, I want to make sure you’re at your best before we head out. Until then I’ll help the scholars with their research of the fissure itself. You just take it easy and finish healing alright?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth Zoey, go on and head to your room. I want to stay with Ayato for a bit.”

“Hehe, sure Arabella. But don’t have too much fun alright, you’re still healing after all!”

“ _ **ZOEY!**_ ”

“Goodnight!”

She grabbed Casper and raced off to her room on the second tier of Astera, Arabella rolled her eyes and sighed as she felt Ayato walk to her side.

“I’ll admit, Zoey is quite the handful. But I wouldn’t trade her for anything, she's like family at this point.”

“Haha, yeah seems like she’ll tease you no matter what condition you’re in.”

“Hmph.”

She felt one of Ayato’s arms snake around her waist as he drew her in closer, she smiled at his warmth and gently put her head on his shoulder.

“Seriously though, I’m so happy you’re alright Belle.”

“Belle?”

“Yup, that’s what I’m gonna call you from now on. My special little pet name for ya, like it?”

“Hmph, I’ve never had a nickname before. But I guess it’s alright, since you're the one that came up with it.”

Ayato smiled as he kissed her cheek, she giggled as she looked up at the stars. Ayato yawned and she smiled, it was late and she needed to get back to her room. Ayato walked her back to her private quarters and followed her into her room, she sat on the edge of her bed and stretched as he lit the oil lamps that lined her room.

“Where’s your room Ayato?” “It’s on the third tier, near the Celestial Pursuit.”

“That new pub? The one made out of the old ship?”

“Yup, that’s where most of the core team lives. Except you and Zoey, although with the way you two have been working you’ll be up there soon enough.”

“I’m fine where I am now, even if Zoey and I continue working as hard as ever I think I’m content to stay in this room.”

“Well it’ll be up to the Commander, anyway are you good?”

“Yeah, to be honest I’m not even tired.”

“I’m not surprised, you were asleep for two days.”

She smiled as she looked over at Ayato, he was so kind. She beckoned him over and he nodded his head, he set his weapon on the rack and then sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent, it instilled a sense of comfort as she felt his lips touch her forehead.

“You want me to stay the night Belle?”

“If you don’t mind...I’d hate to be an inconvenience…”

“You’ll never be an inconvenience, not to me.”

She smiled as Ayato took off his leather armour, leaving only his cotton breeches, then he crawled under the covers with Arabella, they snuggled close together and intertwined their legs. She was finally comfortable, she felt safe and she would cherish this feeling. “Hey..Belle?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you..emotionally?”

“I feel like I’m starting to understand, emotions aren’t bad. Even though they are a weakness, they’re what make us human. I’m still not totally open to showing them at every chance I can, but I think I can understand how you and the others feel.”

“Well, that's progress. Just know that I’m here to talk if you need it, and Zoey is too.”

“I know. Oh, about what I said before the operation…”

Ayato felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks when he remembered what she said that night at the council table, she had said that their heavy make-out session would continue after the capture mission. He gulped and took a deep breath and tightened his hold on her, he was ready for that next step. But was she?

“What about it?”

“I think I should let you know that I’ve never done anything like that before, I never even kissed anybody besides you. But that shouldn’t be a shock since I was a dedicated introvert.”

“I could’ve guessed that, not that its a bad thing.”

“I guess, anyway, I think that since I got injured we should wait a little longer. At least till Zoey thinks I’m ready for the Great Ravine expedition..is that alright?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“I just didn’t want you to get your hopes up, I also didn’t want to disappoint-”

“Stop right there, this is your body we’re talking about. If you aren’t ready it really doesn’t matter what I think, any decent guy would not push their partner to do something they 're not ready to do. Especially something physical like this, I will never push you to do something for any personal gain of mine.”

Arabella smiled at his response and snuggled in closer, her scent was wonderful. She smelled like honey and sunblooms, he warmly embraced her as they fell into a deep sleep. Things were looking up for them as a couple, but now Arabella had to heal and Ayato had to help his grandfather come up with a Plan B while one of their ships set sail for the Guild.


	13. A New Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Ayato take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!! Yes that long awaited moment is finally here, I hope ya'll enjoy!

About five days later Arabella was completely fine and ready to undergo the next step in their investigation, it was just about noon as she made her way to the canteen from her private quarters. She inhaled the smell of fresh meat and ale as she walked into the canteen, she immediately spotted Zoey at her usual table and made her way over to her.

“Hey Zoey, staying busy?”

“As always! You look like you’ve healed up nicely, I guess that means we’ll be heading out soon.”

“Yeah, I just have to report to the Commander. But you’ve been to the Ravine since the operation right? Studying the fissure with the rest of the Fifth?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty interesting. We found a path that goes deeper into the Great Ravine, we think it’ll lead to other side. That is where you and I come in.”

“I guess that's our next assignment then.”

“Yup!”

Arabella smiled as she walked over to the counter and ordered her lunch, once back at the table Zoey laid out everything they needed to know once they got to the Ravine. After lunch Arabella made her way down to the council table and saw the Commander talking to Ayato, she smiled when she saw them together. Ayato noticed her approach and smiled as well, he motioned her over and then the Commander welcomed her with a smirk of his own.

“Arabella. Glad to see you’re back on your feet in top condition, I think you know that this means you’re going on that expedition we discussed at the last meeting.”

“Yes sir, I already spoke to my Handler and we made plans to set out tomorrow morning.”

“Good. I couldn’t think of anyone better to handle this assignment, time to see where that fissure lets out.”

“We’ll make it a priority to find the exit sir, you can count on it!”

“As tactful as ever, well then I’ll let you prepare. Good luck, may the Sapphire Star light your way.”

“Thank you Sir.”

She let her eyes linger on Ayato a bit longer before walking towards the steps that lead to the Smithy, she would see if any modifications could be made to her equipment. Ayato watched her leave and felt a hand fall on his shoulder, his grandfather stared at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

“What?”

“You know what, how are you progressing with Arabella? Anything to report?”

“She’s becoming more open to the idea of showing her emotions, she even let me give her a nickname.”

“Hmm, you fail to mention the sleepovers you two have been having.”

“U-uh..”

“You think people are blind? Haha, ah what I wouldn’t give to be young again. Do I have to worry about great-grandchildren?”

“Come on Old Man!”

“I wasn’t born yesterday Ayato, I know what goes on in that brain of yours. You forget that I was once your age, how do you think your parents got here?”

“I don’t need to hear this…”

“I’m just warning you to be cautious, the people who are currently having families appear to be the retiring members of your age division. Arabella still has a job to do.”

“I know, don’t worry we’ll be smart.”

* * *

His grandfather nodded and then dismissed Ayato from the council table, he wasted no time in climbing the steps towards the smithy and finding Arabella leaning against the side of the metal building with her hands behind her back.

“About time slow poke, what were you two talking about?”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Ayato shook the awkward feeling from his body as he came to stand beside Arabella, she looked at him curiously and he just rolled his eyes and leaned next to her.

“The Old Man was...giving me the talk..”

“The talk?”

“You know...parenthood and all that…”

Arabella busted out laughing and bent in half as she placed her hands on her knees, Ayato blushed and slapped her on her back to try and make her stop. She was wheezing by the time she stood straight again, she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Ayato.

“It’s not funny Belle.”

“Are you kidding!? It’s hilarious! I can just picture you cringing.”

She took a couple deep breaths before putting her head happily on his shoulder, he smiled and chuckled before placing his arm around her shoulders.

“It was very awkward, but I guess it just shows that he cares.”

“Yeah, and besides that's way in the future right? We have a job to do now.”

“Wait, are you saying you plan to have a family in the future? With me?”

“Is that a problem?”

“N-no! Of course not, I just haven’t thought about it that much. Have you?”

“Well yeah, you know me I think out every scenario. Although we haven’t become intimate at that level yet, I think about when we will and how it will escalate from there. Having a family has definitely crossed my mind a couple times, but we’ll see what unfolds. Ayato...you’re blushing.”

Ayato’s ears were red and his cheeks had a tint to them as well, she stood in front of him with a smile on her face. It was rare she saw him flustered, she had always been straightforward and this subject was no different. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning up to whisper in his ear, let’s see how far I can take this.

“I’m back in top condition Ayato...remember what I said?”

She saw the tint in his cheeks darken as he remembered their conversation, his heart was pounding as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling and he knew she was getting a kick out of getting him flustered, two can play that game. He put his arms around her waist and switched their positions, she was now pressed against the wall with Ayato caging her there with his arms.

“Oh, I remember. Trust me, I wouldn’t forget that conversation…”

He let his eyes roam over her body, she had thrown on her simple leather armour today to just walk around Astera with, a majority of leg was showing as her bottoms only covered a portion of her upper thighs. She shivered as she felt one of his hands trace up her thigh and play with the hem of her leather shorts, his warm breath hitting her neck as he bent down to place a heated kiss on the exposed flesh there. Then she remembered they were out in the open, she squirmed a little against his hold, Ayato chuckled as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

“Now who’s blushing?”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, he relented and moved to lean beside her again. He heard the rustling of fabric as she reached into a bag hanging off her hip, she then pulled out a key to her room and faced Ayato.

“Give me your hand.”

“Why?”

“Just give me it!”

He held out his hand and she dropped the key into it, he looked from it to her and back again. He turned it over in his hand as he felt his heart rate increase, he knew what this meant and he felt nervous and excited.

“Say something…”

“What time do you want me over?”

She smiled as she reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek again, he chuckled as the scent of honey and sunblooms overwhelmed him.

“Come over after dinner, I’ll tell Zoey I want to make sure I get a good night’s sleep. I’ll lock the door too so only you can get in.”

“You’ve planned this out huh?”

“Well the past few hunts have shown me that this life is more dangerous than anything I could’ve imagined, and through most of my life I walked around afraid to be emotionally invested in it. I don’t know what’s gonna happen, and for right now I wanna feel all that I can. And that includes feeling those things that I want to experience with you, and only you.”

“Belle..”

“Sorry, got kinda mushy there..”

“Don’t apologize for stating how you feel, that's major progress. And I’m more than honored to be that person for you, and only you.”

She smiled as they slowly closed the distance between them, they were just about to kiss when Zoey’s voice rang out from across the waterfall bridge. The couple sighed as they waved at the Handler and she raced towards them excitedly.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Zoey, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you that after dinner I’m turning in earlier than normal, I need as much sleep as I can get!”

“Uh.. I was gonna tell you that same thing Zoey.”

“Really!? Well great minds think alike I suppose! Oh and Chief, the scholars said to tell you that they placed their reports about the Ravine in your room for you to review whenever you get the chance. Not urgent though, I think it’s just some rock samples and projections about the fissure.”

“Thanks, I’ll look into it.”

“Hey Pard, wanna have dinner together?”

“Don’t we always?”

“True, well I’ll see you later then. Shira said she found something interesting from their last expedition into the Ancient Forest, I wanna see what it is!”

She sped off leaving her hunter and the Chief staring after her, she didn’t know why but Arabella had a small voice telling her that Zoey knew what she was planning and wanted to make it easier for Arabella to get back to her room after dinner.

“Zoey must have read your mind huh?”

“Maybe, who knows. She has so much energy it’s like she’s in ten different places at once, not that it's unusual considering the source.”

* * *

They both laughed and then parted ways for the rest of the day, Ayato went to study those reports and Arabella went to straighten up her room and get her equipment ready for tomorrow. Once she was satisfied her room was clean she sat down to look over the notes Zoey had given her, that fissure was massive according to the measurements the scholars had taken. And depending on where it let out it would greatly impact their next move, she sighed as she closed her notes and reclined in her chair. She looked out over the tree branches that covered her balcony, her accommodations were very calming and she loved hearing the waterfall as she fell asleep. Not to mention the smells that floated towards her room from the Canteen, everything had been so stressful and Zorah was still out of reach.

“Well I guess all we can do is push on, hopefully this expedition leads somewhere helpful.”

She stretched as she stood from her desk and walked out of her room towards the Canteen for dinner, once she reached the area she looked around for Zoey. Arabella didn’t see her so she just shrugged and headed to the counter to order her food and grab their usual table, after carrying her plates to the table she went back for a mug of ale. The chef really insisted that all hunters eat hearty meals, so Arabella had a small whole roasted bird, a plate with two meat kebabs, some cheese and sausage, and a bowl of lobster bisque. It was a miracle neither she or the rest of the people in Astera were overweight, but she figured that the amount of energy they burned both during the hunt and at the training grounds evened everything out.

“Hey pard! Sorry I’m late, I was finishing up the rest of my packing for the expedition. Time got away from me, were you waiting long?”

“No, I just sat down actually. I spent the day preparing myself, we’ll be fine. Now, go get your food.”

“Right!”

As Zoey rushed off to get her food Arabella dug into her own provisions, the girls ate and talked about everything one last time before Arabella sighed as she watched the sunset below the horizon.

“Well, whatever happens I’m glad you’re with me Zoey.”

“Really!”

“Or course, we’re family after all. Right?”

“Right!”

Arabella said her goodbyes and Zoey sped off to her own room with Casper close behind her, Arabella walked back to her room and grabbed some clothes for when she got out of her bath. After a thorough soak she changed and dried her hair as she went back to her room for the night, she locked the door behind her and threw her armour down on her desk. She looked at her aquarium and sighed, then she felt two arms wrap around her waist as the smell of leather and ale washed over her. She relaxed into his embrace and smiled, how long had he been there?

“How long were you in here?”

“About ten minutes, I was surprised to see you not here.”

“I decided last minute I wanted a bath, figured...that would be best for tonight…”

“I thought you smelled better than normal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

“Haha!”

She loved feeling his laugh rumble through his chest, she turned to face him and saw that he already had his normal top off as well as his boots. His necklace still hung from his neck, she reached up to play with it and he just watched her with amusement.

“It was my mother’s, and my Great Sword was originally my father’s. With these items I feel like they aren’t really gone, like they’re always close by.”

“I think they are.”

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and held it against his cheek, she let her thumb stroke his face as he leaned into her touch. Then she felt his lips touch her palm as she smiled up at him, then his hands planted themselves on her hips and pulled her closer. Ayato’s chest was broad and had tiny scars in some places, she let her fingertips trace every line as he firmly held her in place. She was sure she wanted this, but she didn’t know what to expect. It’s not like the Guild had a class in relationships, then she felt his hand under her chin as he gently tilted her head upwards so that her eyes met his.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to do..”

Ayato smiled as he picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he pushed her back against the wall by her desk. She looked down into his eyes and saw a hungry spark in them, she felt her heart pound harder in her chest.

“Don’t worry Belle, I’ll show you.”

His lips then connected with hers in a heated kiss, she let out a noise of surprise as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She responded to his actions and let her arms fall around his shoulders as her hands pulled and tugged at his hair that was pulled back into his usual ponytail. While she was pushed against the wall Ayato let his hands roam over her form, her nightclothes were loose and his hands found their way under her shirt and up towards her chest. She had no undergarments on so his hands were freely grasping at her soft breasts, she gasped as his calloused hands groped at her. The roughness of his hands stimulated her nipples till they were erect, her breasts fit perfectly in his hands and he felt his pants grow tighter as he played with them. Arabella felt his erection through his pants and started shivering with anticipation, Ayato broke away from the kiss when he felt her shaking and gently pressed their foreheads together.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah...just excited…”

“Heh.”

Ayato carried her from the wall to her bed and then pinned her underneath him, he helped her out of her night shirt and then he tossed it aside. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight that cascaded down from the night sky, she was beautiful. He bent down to suck on her erect nipples and she let out a whimper as his tongue darted in and out of his mouth while he sucked on them.

She felt a certain moisture pooling in her underwear, she pulled his head away from her now red nipples and pressed her lips to his urgently. She was caged underneath him and her legs were on either side of his waist, she felt his hardness through his pants. She started moving her hips to rub against his still clothed member, he groaned as she put pressure into her gyrations. One of his hands traced the waistline of her pants and then dipped inside, his hand traced her panty lines and felt the wetness that had formed between her legs. He ran his fingers against her clothed core and she shivered at his touch, she then felt the cool rush of air as he tore her pants and underwear off of her in one motion and tossed them aside.

“You’re beautiful Belle..”

“S-shut up.”

He smiled as he removed his own pants and underwear, she looked at him fully for the first time. He was big, she felt her eyes widened as she looked at his erection. He gently took hold of her hand and guided it to his throbbing member, she wrapped her fingers around it and applied slight pressure as he moved her hand up and down with his own.

She felt it twitch at her actions and she brought her other hand up to do the action as well and his hand fell away as he let his head fall back as her hands went to work, she was unsure but the soft grunts of pleasure coming from him must mean she was doing something right. Then he stopped her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand and let the other go to her wet folds, his fingers exploring her dripping core. Her clit was already throbbing and her hole was soaked, the thought of him entering her was enough to make him fully erect. He kissed her passionately as he positioned himself at her entrance, he broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes as he pressed the tip of his cock on her entrance.

“I’ll go slow, tell me if it hurts…”

“A-alright..”

He eased himself in inch by inch, her tight walls expanded to fit his length as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. She felt a slight pressure in the pit of her stomach but it wasn’t terrible, her hands were clutching his forearms as she felt him push deeper inside. After a few moments he was fully sheathed inside her and he held still as her warmth adjusted to him, it felt good inside her and he resisted the urge to pump his hips. However, to his surprise she started moving against him causing his cock to ever so slightly go in and out of her. Her walls clenched his hard cock and he hissed at the sensation, he mirrored her actions but his strokes were deeper as he pulled halfway out and then thrust swiftly back in. Her moans started off quiet until she started feeling a warm feeling spread over her lower abdomen, his thrusts became stronger as she felt him hit her g-spot.

“Ahh!”

Her moan echoed throughout the room and Ayato smiled at her voice, he brought his lips to hers and she moaned against the kiss as he continued to thrust into her. She was close, he moved his hand to her clit and started rubbing hard. She bucked her hips against him and he watched her come unraveled, she was truly beautiful and it gave him pleasure to know he was the one doing this to her.

“Ayato! I-I’m gonna…”

“Let go Belle...cum for me..”

She threw her head back as a wave of pleasure washed over her, he slowed his pace as she came on his still hard cock. He was close himself, after a couple more thrusts inside of her he pulled out and finished on her stomach.

She was panting beneath him as he looked down between her legs, a mixture of blood and her juices were beneath them. He quietly got a towel and cleaned her up, then he removed the blanket and got another one from a pile in the corner. He cleaned himself up as well and then placed the new cover over both of them as he crawled into bed next to her and brought her into his arms. She was still trembling and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, she sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to him.

“Are you okay Belle?”

“Yeah, that was amazing….”

“It was, it didn’t hurt too much did it?”

“No, I was fine. You were so gentle, well at the beginning anyway.”

They both laughed as they cuddled under the covers, Ayato was on his back with Arabella pressed against his side with one of his legs draped over his. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders as her head fell on his chest, the moonlight was the only thing illuminating her face.

“Belle?”

“Hmm?”

“Be careful tomorrow, alright?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t leave you here alone. Not after this…”


	14. A New Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey set out for the Great Ravine to find a way through it, what they find is more than what they could've asked for.

Arabella woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the warm sunlight hitting her face, she squinted as she rolled onto her back. She tried to take the covers with her but Ayato was too tangled up in them, she smiled as she snuggled close to him again. She put her left leg over his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, she let her left hand fall on his chest as her fingertips traced small circles on his chest. Last night was amazing, but she couldn’t lounge around for too long, she and Zoey had a job to do. She propped herself up on her right elbow and looked down on her sleeping companion, she slowly bent over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He moved a little and she grinned as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched, then she felt a presence come up behind her as Ayato wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

“Mmm… Morning Belle..”

“Morning Ayato..”

“Leaving already?”

“Unfortunately, Zoey and I need to leave as early as possible. I have no doubts that she is already on her way to the Canteen, oh and I’m leaving Casper here since we’re only going on an expedition. Look out for him while I’m gone okay?”

“Sure, he can follow me around the place. But how long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“Depends on what we find.”

She stood up and the covers fell from her still naked body, the sunlight seemed to make her skin shine more than usual and Ayato took his time looking over her body. He watched her as she put on her undergarments followed by her Anjanath armour, her last step was her hair as she brushed it out and pulled it into a high ponytail. Then she walked back over to the bed and sat next to Ayato, he quickly connected his lips to hers as her arms wrapped around his neck and his arm encircled her waist. They parted after a few seconds and pressed their foreheads together, Ayato really wished that they could just spend the day in bed together but she had a job to do and no doubt his Old Man would keep him busy.

“I gotta get going, Ayato…”

“Yeah, you go on and I’ll tidy up your room before I report to my Old Man. Well that and get dressed of course, be careful Belle.”

“I will, I’ll try anyway.”

They both laughed as she grabbed her Dual Blades and her pack as she sped out the door pausing briefly to glance back at her bed once more, she smiled brightly as Ayato waved her off and she wasted no time making her way to the Canteen to find Zoey already eating breakfast with Casper at her side. Arabella ordered her breakfast and then quickly joined her friends when it was ready, as she sat down Zoey smiled and Casper offered a kind meow of recognition.

“Morning Zoey, morning Casper.”

“Morning Pard! Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I have everything I need and Ayato said he’d watch Casper while we’re gone.”

“Meow?”

“I know you want to come along Casper, but it’s just an expedition. We’ll be back before you know it, and when we get our next assignment then I promise you can come and help alright?”

Casper nodded and reluctantly continued to eat his breakfast, Zoey on the other hand was eagerly eating and drinking her juice. After a few minutes they were both done eating and bid Casper farewell as he ran off to find Ayato, as they watched Casper run off Zoey nudged Arabella with her elbow.

“How did you sleep last night?”

“Great, best sleep I had in years…”

“Sounded like it.” “W-what?”

“You weren’t exactly quiet Arabella.”

“WHAT!”

“I’m kidding! Haha, I saw Ayato go into your room last night and I just assumed that you two finally took your relationship to that next level. Am I right?”

“...Maybe..”

Zoey started giggling as Arabella blushed slightly and playfully shoved her Handler, they made their way to the hitching post and whistled for their Wing-drakes. It was a short flight to the base camp of the fissure where their capture mission took place, they met with Shira and Nico briefly when they landed and then continued on. They spent a good twenty minutes walking the rocky edge of the fissure and looking for some sort of exit, then they felt a breeze as they found a large crevice in a wall. Zoey rushed off towards it with Arabella on her heels, they stopped as the walls rose above them and formed a canyon.

“Wow was this always here? How could the Scholars have overlooked it? Look I see the sunlight over there! That must be the exit! Race ya!”

They ran towards the exit as the wind swept through the canyon and brought a cooling breeze to the team, as they emerged from the crevice they were temporarily blinded by the intense sunlight that greeted them. As Zoey jogged ahead Arabella walked slowly as she accustomed herself to the new terrain, they were walking on rock but it had transformed into a pale dust covered coral like ground. Zoey stopped at the edge of the coral and looked out over the valley below them, Arabella stood by her side as they took in the new environment.

“Wow, it’s beautiful!”

It was like light was floating all around them as small wind gusts brought flora upwards towards the sky before letting it fall once more back to the ground. Hues of pink, purple, blue and green greeted their eyes as they looked over the diverse ecosystem they had discovered. It was like an entire coral reef had risen from the depths of the ocean, Zoey was right it was beautiful.

“Race ya down there Arabella!”

Arabella laughed as she watched her Handler leap down to the next outcrop of coral as she stayed on the ledge, Zoey was cute when she was excited. As Zoey came to a stop at the next level of coral she turned around to eagerly wave at her Hunter and urge her to join her, but Arabella felt that something wasn’t right. While Zoey was trapeasing the nearby coral outcrops Arabella had bent over the side to look down towards the foggy surface, a figure had flown beneath the green shaded clouds but she didn’t clearly see what it was.

“Come on Arabella, this way!”

“Zoey, I think-”

Before she could finish a flash of pale yellow skin flew behind Zoey, Arabella leaped into action making her way down to Zoey as fast as she could. However, just as she reached the outcrop where her Handler was the beast made itself known as it rushed at them. It was a large flying wyvern with sharp talons and a piercing shriek that made their ears ring, it flapped its massive wings and caused the dust that covered the ground to fly into their eyes and make them flinch.

The wind from the wings was so strong that it blew Zoey over the edge of the coral outcrop, Arabella lept after her as they collided with a smaller outcrop that broke under their weight. They were sent hurtling towards the ground with Zoey in Arabella’s arms, the last thing Arabella felt was the ground as they landed sideways on what seemed to be a soft patch of material, then everything faded to black. Arabella was slipping in and out of consciousness as she heard footsteps approach and a blurry figure came into view, she was too weak to move to protect Zoey. All Arabella could see was a mask covering the person’s face before falling back into that deep sleep, she still had Zoey in her arms but that warmth was soon removed and Arabella’s body went completely limp as her state of mind went with it.

* * *

The next thing Arabella felt was soft fabric beneath her body and the sound of windchimes in her ears, she slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a ship. But not one she had seen before, were they back in Astera? No, she didn’t hear the hustle and noise that came with Astera, so where was she? She looked around and saw Zoey on a cot next to her, she sat up and gently shook her Handler until Zoey started to wake up as well. As far as Arabella could tell they were both uninjured and safe, but the sooner they found out where they were the better.

“Zoey, come on get up. We need to find out where we are.”

“Hmm? Arabella? What happened?”

“We fell, remember? I don’t know how we got here, but I intend to find out. Come on.”

Arabella helped Zoey stand as they left their area and looked around the ship, the ship itself wasn’t horizontal like it was supposed to be. It was vertical, with bridges connecting the levels of reconstructed tiers. That’s when they saw the purple banners, both of them recognized the symbol and looked on in disbelief.

“Zoey, that’s the Third Fleet Banner…”

“Yeah...Apparently they’ve been out of touch with the Commission for about a year after their airship went down, I guess we found them. Or they found us rather…”

“Come on, let’s find someone.”

They ascended the steps to see many small Wyverian scholars running around with stacks of paperwork and books, no one would stop to talk to them. They kept climbing until they reached the top tier of the crashed airship, where they found a tall and slender Wyverian woman reclining on a couch with a pipe in her hands. She resembled one of the resource center workers, maybe they were related? They silently stood before the woman, she wore long robes and her hair was pulled back from her face with a pair of glasses hanging around her pale neck. The woman looked them over silently before sitting up and exhaling a long breath, she looked so calm and in control. The silence was broken by her silky voice, it was almost hypnotic with the amount of calm that accompanied the tone in her voice.

“Well hello...you’re awake. Do you remember your fall?”

“Yes ma’am. My Handler and I fell from the coral outcrops just outside where the Great Ravine Fissure let out, um how long have we been here?”

“Only a day child...A friend of ours found you napping in the Vale and carried you here. But more to the point…Congratulations. You’ve found the Third Fleet. I’m their leader...to an extent that still means something…”

“Thank you for taking us in.”

“Of course...and the ship you are standing in is our Research Base...Our fleet consists entirely of scholars.”

“No hunters? At all?!”

“Not one, our purpose was more of a document driven nature. We supplied the guild with all the information we gathered, until we were lost here...What Fleet are you with?”

“The Fifth, we consist mainly of Hunters and Handlers.”

“I see, and how did you get here? What happened in the Great Ravine?”

“That’s a long story…”

“Do tell, child…”

Arabella and Zoey spent the next hour and a half telling the woman about the Fifth’s journey to the New World and everything leading up to the attempt to capture Zorah Magdaros in the Great Ravine, she silently listened and smoked her pipe. She seemed so well put together, Zoey was interested to learn more about this lost fleet. After they finished their story the woman sat idle for a few minutes, she was so elegant, finally her voice broke the tense silence.

“...Hmm, I see. So this Zorah Magdaros was the latest elder dragon to make the crossing. And it breached the Great Ravine when you tried...to capture it...of all things.”

“Yes ma’am, that’s what led us to this place.”

“Well, I suppose after all this time we may get to finally do what we came here for...I must say that I’m...stimulated.”

“Uhh…”

“Well then, let’s not waste any time. We need to pick up Zorah Magdaros’s trail, right?”

“Uh, yes ma’am.”

“An expedition into the Coral Highlands might be fruitful, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes ma’am. Did you say this place is called the Coral Highlands?”

“Yes, for the obvious reasons, that is what we call the surrounding area. A nice thorough expedition should reveal the highlands’ secrets...It’s a good idea is it not?”

“Well-”

“I know it’s a good idea, I came up with it. Now go quickly…”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Kayla.”

“What?”

“My name, child, is Kayla…”

Arabella nodded as she snagged Zoey by the elbow and they descended towards the exit of the ship, they maneuvered around scholars as they found a ladder down to the base camp right outside the ship. As they climbed down to base camp and set up the girls kept to themselves, Zoey was focused on documenting what she could about their surroundings while Arabella sharpened her weapons and put some potions into her pouch on her belt.

Although one thought was occupying her mind, the people back in Astera had no idea where they were. They were supposed to check in after forty minutes, that was over a day ago. Were people looking for them? Were they causing problems for the commission? Was Ayato freaking out? She didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts as Zoey tapped her on her shoulder and they got ready to eat breakfast at camp, Ayato was an ever present thought while Arabella ate. She was gonna get one hell of a lecture when they reunited, she was dreading it.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Astera many teams were organized in order to search the Great Ravine for the lost team, they were sweeping the floor of the fissure to look to see if they had fallen down. After they failed to check in and sent no signal at all, a small panic set in when they couldn’t even find traces for the Scout Flies to track, the Commander was more worried than upset. Arabella and Zoey were top notch and always followed orders to a tee, what could have happened to them? Ayato was a wreck as he helped the search teams look for the two girls, why couldn’t they pick up a trail? As the sun set one that same day the girls went missing Ayato trudged to the Council table to report to the Commander.

“Sir..”

“Ayato, I take it you didn’t find them…”

“No Sir, not even a footprint...it’s like a breeze blew them off the face of the New World!”

“Keep calm, we’ll find them. I have a report saying that the last time Arabella and Zoey were seen they entered a crevice at the end of the known path we’ve previously scouted, my gut tells me they went through that crevice.”

“So they found a way out of the Great Ravine?!”

“Maybe, we have to find them to make sure. Apparently a scholar scouted the area with Shira and Nico and reported a dust like surface instead of rock, their footprints would’ve been erased when the winds shifted the sand around.”

“So, our best shot is to enter that crevice?”

“Exactly, and I’m sending you to do just that. You’ll depart in the morning and see what you can find in that crevice, you’re the most experienced in the Field Team and I expect results. Besides, you’ll be useless around here until you know Arabella is safe. Get some sleep and prepare, we’ll find those girls yet.”

“Yes sir! Thanks Old Man!”

Ayato sped off to get everything together, he needed to know the girls were okay. Casper was freaked out too as he helped Ayato pack and get everything together, he pawed at Ayato’s leg and the man bent down to ruffle his fur.

“Don’t worry buddy, we’ll find her.”

“Meow?!”

“Of course you’re coming! You know Arabella better than anyone, you’ll lead me to her. Right buddy?”

“Meow!”

They both fell asleep that night with heavy hearts, Ayato needed to know Arabella was alright. They had made so much progress, they had so much time left to live with each other. It couldn’t come to an end so soon, his eyes closed and he was met with a dreamless sleep. The answer was closer than he knew, things would be made clear in time.


	15. An Expedition and A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey set out on the expedition into the Coral Highlands, and an unexpected visitor enters the Research Base. Arabella feels ready to tell her story, all of it.

The girls were finally ready to go on their expedition into the Coral Highlands, their camp took longer to set up than they expected. They ate lunch as they looked out over the edge where their base camp was set up, it was quite the drop to the ground, but the third fleet had already set up an alternate route made out of wooden platforms and logs. Arabella grabbed her Dual Blades and some potions before turning back to her Handler, Zoey looked excited but she knew that they also needed to find a way to report back to Astera.

“Zoey, go talk to Kayla about finding a way to reach Astera.”

“But, I’m supposed to stay here in case you need me. And honestly I think she would have told us if she knew a way we could get in touch with Astera and the Commander, let’s just get this expedition over with and find a new campsite. The sooner we do that the sooner we can think about Astera and how to get back home.”

Arabella sighed because she knew Zoey was right, but she knew that they were gonna be in major trouble. Failure to report was a big deal, at least it was back in the Old World. Zoey offered a weak smile as she placed a hand on her hunter’s shoulder, Arabella nodded and then descended towards the base of the Coral Highlands. Once out into the open world Arabella looked around at all the scenery and it was truly breathtaking, all the pastel colored foliage and coral outcrops were certainly unique. As she made her way deeper into the Coral Highlands she found a trail of odd footprints, she let the Scoutflies get familiar with the scent and then off she went tracking the new monster.

“These footprints are interesting, whatever monster this is it has sharp talons so I better be careful.”

After a few minutes Arabella reached a coral covered area and saw many small monsters that resembled the jagras’ of the Ancient Forest, except they were colored differently and had smoother skin than that of the jagras’. They were all swarming around the body of a dead Wing-Drake, so they traveled in packs as well. While she was observing the new small monsters she heard heavy footfalls close by, then out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of purple scales and sharp claws. The monster jumped down from a ledge and let out a high pitched roar, it was about the size of a Kulu-Ya-Ku. One of the smaller monsters roared back but the larger monster wasn’t deterred, in fact the monster opened up some flaps on it’s head that at first glance looked like nothing more than antennas.

The small swarm of monsters surrounded the beast but before they could do anything the two flaps started to spark to life and soon an eruption of light came from them. Arabella winced against the bright light and it took her a second for her eyes to readjust to her surroundings. When she did come around the pack of small monsters were rushing past her as the purple monster walked towards her, she readied her weapons and went to work. After about thirty minutes she felt like she had explored so much of the Coral Highlands just by chasing this monster all over the place, it wasn’t hard to fight as long as she dodged the flash of blinding light it produced every few minutes. She had finished tracking the injured monster to its nest and finished it off there as it slept, after carving some samples from her fallen foe she gathered what she could from it and looked through her notes for some answers as to what this thing was.

After some studying she found that it was called a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku and that the flash it produced was unique to its specific species, she packed up her things and her materials from the monster and continued on with her expedition. She kept wandering through zone after zone looking for suitable campsites, she was convinced they needed a higher up campsite in order to have a proper vantage point. She climbed a large wall from the plain area of the Coral Highlands and found a small area surrounded by coral outcrops, then as she walked through it she heard the noise of flapping wings and whipped around to see the monster that knocked both Zoey and her into the depths of the area.

She crouched down and found some cover until the creature changed locales, then the scout flies left their cage on her hip and headed towards the direction of a small cave opening. Arabella jogged to the small entrance and crawled through it to investigate, once inside the small cove she was impressed at its size and decided that this would make a great campsite, she took note of its location on her map and then headed back to base camp to report to Zoey. After about twenty minutes the cliff where the base camp was located came into view, Arabella climbed up to it and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Handler.

“Hey! You’re back, and you have monster parts to show Kayla.”

“Yup, something called a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. And I also found a suitable campsite for us to establish, up high where we can get a good view of the closer areas.”

“Awesome! Oh, Kayla sent a scholar down here with a message.”

“What happened?”

“Well it sounds like the Research base has a new guest.”

“A new guest? Someone else came here?!”

“It looks that way, I wonder who else would be out this far. Wanna go back and check in...maybe get something to eat?”

“Do you ever not think about food Zoey?”

“Sometimes…”

“I’m not convinced.”

Zoey laughed as she linked her arm through Arabella’s and they jogged up the makeshift wooden walkway to the Research Base, when they entered the ship they saw the same scholars rushing about everywhere and not acknowledging them. They shrugged their shoulders and made their way up the tiers of the ship towards where Kayla’s study area was, when they crested the last walkway Arabella felt her eyes grow wide as she looked at the new guest. Her heart rate increased and she felt the material bag on her shoulder drop to the floor as it fell from lack of support, she felt a single tear drip down her face as the guest turned around to face them.

* * *

“Ayato!”

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, he returned her affections and she felt his warm embrace envelope her. She didn’t care if anyone thought she was weak for showing her emotions, she was worried that they wouldn't see each other for a long time. After a few minutes they stepped away from each other and she felt Ayato’s hand cup her cheek, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

“Thank god you guys are safe…”

Kayla then cleared her throat as Zoey came up beside them with Arabella’s forgotten material bag on her shoulders, the trio faced the Third Fleet Master fully and waited for her to speak.

“I see you’ve returned with creature samples, impressive…”

Arabella nodded as she took her pack from Zoey and took out the materials she had gathered, she placed them before Kayla one by one and the Wyverian woman inspected them thoroughly.

“They are from a monster known as a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, and I also found a suitable campsite on my expedition. It is higher up in the Coral Highlands and should make a good vantage point, I marked it on my map for the supply drop.”

“Interesting work, well anyway I think you already noticed your visitor…”

“Y-yes ma’am..”

Ayato smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood by Kayla’s side, he smiled as he cleared his throat and addressed them in a more professional manner.

“My two favorite hard workers, glad to see they’re in one piece. The Third Fleet Master here was just telling me about sending you on that expedition into the Coral Highlands, trying to search for Zorah Magdaros clues? Interesting, I like the initiative. She also told me that there is this Rotten Vale way, way, way down beneath us. Which gave me an idea…”

Zoey was all ears but Arabella crossed her arms in front of her chest as she lifted an eyebrow at Ayato’s words, what could he possibly be planning now?

“What idea is that?”

“If we want to be able to access the Rotten Vale, we’ll need a means to get down there. So I proposed that we resurrect the wrecked base.”

“Resurrect it?”

“Yup, you two know this was once an airship. We just need to repair it and get her up and into the sky once more, as in rigging it with balloons to re-convert it into an airship. And the leader here’s all for it.”

Kayla smiled as she sucked on her long pipe, she was turning over a sample of scales in her hands as she looked towards Ayato and Arabella again. She was definitely an odd woman, but everyone has some sort of quirk.

“Oh yes, rig to your heart’s content.”

Ayato smiled and put his hands on his hips, he was obviously excited for this project, it also showed in his voice when he spoke once again.

“From the air, we’ll be able to survey the Rotten Vale unimpeded. And hopefully, that’s where we’ll pick up Zorah's trail. The Airship Engineer said he’ll take care of the airship construction. All we need to do is deliver the goods.”

“You brought the airship engineer with you?!”

“No, I sent word back to Astera for him to join us. Along with the information regarding finding you two and the Third Fleet, not to mention the Coral Highlands.”

“You really are thorough Ayato..”

“I try, according to the scholars the materials from a monster called the Paolumu are just the ticket. If you take care of that Paolumu hunt, that’ll free me up to look for some secondary materials. Deal?”

“I don’t really have a choice, Zoey and I will take care of it.”

“Perfect, oh and here. The Old Man told me to give this to you once I found you. It's a specialized tool made using materials from the local monsters. They had a handful of biosamples kicking around in Astera, so they decided to put them to use.The Old Man said he hopes the new gear helps you out in the field. You’ll put it to good use I’m sure. Well, let’s get to it.”

He placed the package into Arabella’s hands and she unwrapped it carefully before looking the mantle over, Kayla was helping Zoey pack up the monster materials and sling the pack over her shoulder once more. They left Kayla’s area and headed towards their shared room to dump off their materials, it was late and the trio decided to set out in the morning after a good night's sleep and a couple meals. Zoey ran off somewhere to talk to the scholars of the Third Fleet, leaving Arabella and Ayato next to each other in the girls’ makeshift room.

“Ayato I-”

His arms immediately wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into a close embrace, her arms snaked around his neck and she inhaled his scent as they held each other in place. She was on her tiptoes as he slightly lifted her and pressed her closer to his chest, she was alive and he was so relieved that she was.

“I was so worried Belle, when you and Zoey didn’t report back like usual we all went on search. We thought you might have fallen over the edge and into the fissure, rock slides are common in the Great Ravine and we thought you might have been crushed. Plus the scout flies couldn’t find enough of your footprints to track you, not until we found the crevice you two slipped into.”

“Ayato, I’m so sorry for not trying to contact you sooner….”

“At least you two are alright, and you found the Third Fleet. I’m sure once the Commander reads my report that I sent off before you two showed up he’ll be more than pleased, he might have a talk lined up when we go back to Astera but other than that it’ll probably be a slap on the wrist at most.”

She nodded her head slowly as she stayed in his arms, he was so warm and she thought he would be furious and less understanding than he was actually being. He pulled back slightly to look into her face and cup her face in his hands, she was uninjured and she was safe with him again.

“I missed you Ayato.”

“I missed you too, even though we were only separated for a couple days.”

“Yeah, but the situation was different than usual.”

“True, but I have an idea.”

“Uh-oh.”

She smiled as he smirked and leaned in close, their lips met in a fiery kiss and they melted into one another. His lips were rough on hers as their tongues intertwined and her fingers gripped at his hair, his hands snaked around her waist and cupped at her backside through her armour. They both knew how dangerous this life was and at any second something could happen that tore them apart, it was then Arabella decided to not hide behind her walls. She needed to be open and honest with Ayato, he needed to know how she felt and what she was like on the inside. This was the first time she had ever wanted to be close to someone, and if something happened to her she wanted to be remembered for her deeds as well as her character. Someone needed to know her real self, and she knew that Ayato and Zoey would be the ones to show.

“A..Ayato?”

“Hmm?”

“I think it’s time I tell you and Zoey why I came to the New World, I said I would tell you after the capture mission but a lot happened that prevented that from happening.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to tell us?”

“Yeah, I realized that anything can happen that can tear us apart and I want someone to know who I am. Not just my file from the Guild, but the real me… the one I hid for so many years in fear of being hurt.”

“Then let’s go find Zoey, I think I saw her run towards the Elder Melder..”

“Okay, but one more kiss.”

They kissed for another few seconds before walking hand in hand to find Zoey, sure enough she was bugging the Elder Melder about her technique. Once she saw Ayato and Arabella approach she smiled and jogged to their side, she was as happy as ever and Arabella found herself smiling.

“Hey Pard! Ready for dinner?”

“Yeah, but we have to talk first Zo.”

“Zo?”

“My nickname for you, I think we’ve been through enough together that it calls for a more personal relationship. So I’m gonna call you Zo from now on, well maybe Zoey if I’m aggravated at you…”

“Wow, that’s a lot of progress from the shut in you were back in the Old World. That means I can give you a nickname too!”

“Well-”

“Hmm lets see, how about Ara? Or maybe just A? I have so many ideas! I’ll get back to you once I go through every option.”

“Oh boy, well nevertheless I still need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About why I came to the New World in the first place, why I’m here fighting by your side. Why I chose to join the Fifth Fleet and leave everything I knew…”

“We’re finally gonna get your backstory?!”

“Yup, I wanna tell you guys before anything crazy happens.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to hear it! Please tell me it’s because you were being hunted by assassins, or maybe being hunted by a bounty hunter!?”

“Zoey…”

“Uh-oh, that means you’re aggravated..”

Arabella sighed as Ayato just looked on in amusement, the two girls were obviously so much closer since this happened to them. They crowded towards the food area and got what they could from the ration pile, after they settled back into their makeshift room Arabella sat opposite of the two people that meant the most to her. They already had an image of her in their minds, she just hoped that nothing would change once she told them why she decided to come here.

“Before I tell you my story, I just want to thank you two for staying with me for this long. I never had people I could trust like this, it's nice to know I have people to confide in after being deprived of emotions for most of my life.”

Ayato offered a kind smile and Zoey followed his lead, Arabella took a deep breath before folding her hands in front of her and staring at her untouched ration of food. She looked into her friends eyes and saw a certain comfort in them, they would listen, and they would understand.

“It’s a long story, but it’s time I told someone...It all started when our age division was meant to graduate from training, that's when the dreams started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know times are tough right now and a lot of people are scared, but we must stay positive. This will pass and soon we'll be able to get back to normal, but until then stay strong and live on! Love ya'll!


	16. A Harsh and Unsure Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella finally tells her story, the true story, of her past and her birth parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, life is hectic and I was finally able to sit down and do this chapter. The song included in the end of the chapter is a real song and is amazing! I really suggest listening to it because the voice that covers it is what I imagine Arabella's voice sounding like. I'll put a ling in the end notes of the chapter! Enjoy!

“Dreams? What do you mean Belle? Like the ones you have when you sleep?”

“No, not that kind of dream. A dream of something greater and of something better waiting for me beyond the Old World.”

“Go on Pard, I wanna know everything.”

“Hmph, well you both know from my file that I was left at the Guild when I was young. I was raised by the Masters there and grew up shutting my emotions out and learning to be nothing more than a tool.”

She looked at her friends' faces, she saw a mixture of understanding and worry on their faces. She wasn’t sure if they would fully understand her story but she wanted them to know, if they were the people she thought they were they would stay by her side no matter what her past entailed.

“At first the Guild felt like home, it was the only thing I ever knew and despite the downsides of the Guild they were my surrogate parents. It was fine when I was young, before I started classes and training. After I reached the proper age I was put right into advanced classes, I remember the instructors saying they saw something special in me. That I was meant for greatness, little did I know at the time they would do anything they could to break me and make me their puppet.”

“Puppet? What do you mean Pard?”

“A tool, nothing more. A person to use as anything they pleased, be it a poster child or a scapegoat. I was the perfect hunter by the time I reached the age of sixteen, the youngest ever to go on a field assignment.”

“I heard about that! That was you Arabella!?”

“Yup, I was the prime example of what the Guild could do when they were able to raise a child from infancy. I lived day by day wishing that my parents would come to get me or at least claim me as their own, they never came but I did ask if the Guild was able to track them in some way. Surely if I was their child they would wish to claim me as such, I was such a young hunter and the best of any in my classes.”

“But Belle, how were they able to get away with that? You were barely out of your childhood when they put you in the field, I don’t care how skilled they thought you were. Wasn’t that against protocol?”

“They thought of that, I was to test out a new initiative. Where they could recruit hunters from a younger age group and train them for longer periods of time before deploying them into the field, the success of my assignment was heard throughout the Old World. Although before they could enact the initiative a letter arrived and the plans ceased, the letter went unclaimed and couldn’t be traced the Guild never found out who sent it.”

“A letter? What did it say Belle? Do you remember?”

“Barely, the details are blurry but the just of it was a threat to the Guild. Saying if they pushed the initiative through a revolt would ensue in order to save the younger generation from the harsh world of monster hunting. Many believed that duty should be left to the young adults and older age groups, the ones that could think clearer and statistically prove more useful than the children of nearby villages.”

“I remember that! Pard, I was in a nearby village when word reached us of your field mission and how a sixteen year old had bested a beast. To be honest I was excited that a younger age group was going to be able to learn at the Guild, but my parents weren’t excited. Neither was my Grandfather, he was a researcher and he often said how dangerous that life was…”

“It was, and still is very dangerous Zo. But back then the Guild didn’t care, I didn’t care. When I learned that my mission was going to be useless to the Guild...I hid.”

“Hid?”

“Yeah, I had failed the Guild. Everything I had ever learned revolved around doing just the opposite, one should never fail the Guild… If they did, well it wasn’t fun.”

“Torture.”

Her eyes went to Ayato and she saw the pain on his face, she had told him this before and she knew the Commander had said some words about the old ways of the Guild as well. She nodded and took a sip of her ale, she would rather forget the days she spent locked in a dark room.

“Yeah, torture….it was drilled into me that I was created for one purpose and one purpose only, serve the Guild or die trying. It wasn’t so bad once I turned twenty and the Guild switched leadership, that’s when everything actually turned out good. That was also the year I saw Shira, Nico, and Zoey for the first time.”

“Me? You saw me? When? The day we arrived we were immediately ushered to orientation , the only time I saw you was in the dining hall…”

“You forget I was there for many years Zo, I knew my way around the place and the new masters knew I was no trouble. I was often left to wander around and I often observed the new recruits while they trained, you just never saw me.”

“How?!”

“I have my secrets, besides I wouldn't have let you near me anyway back then. For all I knew friends got you hurt and when you got hurt you often paid for it dearly once the Masters got a hold of you, then four years passed and the induction ceremony took place. I was given a choice.”

“What choice Belle?”

“I could either go with the Fifth to the New World and start a new life, or become a teacher at the Guild and live out the rest of my days in a stone building surrounded by eager young hunters. You can obviously see which one I chose.”

“You...could have been a teacher?”

“Yup, scary right? But instead I wanted to leave that place, I’ll give you one guess why.”

She looked from Ayato to her Handler and they both just stared right back at her, she could tell they were analyzing any movement she made in order to guess correctly. Arabella smirked as she took another sip from her mug of ale, then Ayato’s voice pierced the silence.

“You wanted to flee the one place that hurt you, you wanted to forget…”

“Very observant, you’re mostly right. I wanted a chance to go somewhere else and not be reminded of the demons I faced in the Guild, granted the leadership had changed and they assured me nothing of that sort would ever happen again. I still had reservations about staying in one place my whole life, after all I was told that I was going to be something great or die trying. So I enlisted in the Fifth, but before the ceremony I got word from the Master of the Guild.”

“About what Pard?”

“My birth parents.”

“But Belle, I thought you said-”

“My mother is dead, but my father is still out there somewhere...he’s the one that left me at the Guild.”

“But don’t you want to meet him? Know what he looks like? Ask why he left you at the Guild when you were only a couple years old?”

“Very valid questions, and yes I did let those thoughts cross my mind. But when the Guild Master asked if I wanted to know their where my mother was buried or where my father was currently at... the answer I found myself giving was no…”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t care, if he left me to be raised by the Guild then I assumed it was what he thought was best. I didn’t understand that when I was younger, but by the time I joined the Fifth it didn’t bother me as much. I was raised to be analytical, and see reason for both sides of a situation. Perhaps I was unwanted, maybe he couldn’t afford a child, maybe he wasn’t ready to be a father without my mother by his side, maybe I was a mistake that couldn’t be revealed to their families. There are numerous possibilities, all I asked to know was one thing… his name. I almost asked where my mother was buried but decided against it, I had already decided to leave the Old World and I thought that knowing her final resting place would sway my decision, like it would make me want to stay close to her even though I have no memories of her.”

“Belle…”

“Don't sound so sad Ayato, I still think it was the right choice. If I am meant to meet them then I will one day, until then well I have you guys. But the bottom line is I came here looking for a part of myself that I knew I couldn’t find in the Old World, I wanted to find a certain freedom that only a New World could offer me. Where no one knew of my dark past and people would just go about their lives without finding me the least bit interesting, the new masters said I was special just like the old ones had. I want to believe them but at the same time I’m terrified, I never had these emotions before. And even if I did I pushed them aside, I pushed them aside because of the fear of being punished beyond my control.”

“So, you came here to just escape...you enlisted in the Fifth to find a new purpose?”

“Call it what you will but I see it as running from my problems, I chose to hide my demons. I chose to become this person completely void of feelings, until I found you two. My life had been so dull, it had been so isolating...I almost…”

Ayato saw her grab her arms and try to steady her breathing, he knew the words she wasn’t saying were something he would rather not hear from her. He knew they were dark and that if he heard them he would want to fly back to the Old World and find whoever made her feel like this, he steeled his nerves as both he and Zoey reached a hand towards Arabella and took her hands in theirs.

“It’s okay Belle, you can tell us.”

“ _*sigh*_ It’s not worth the memory, I hate to think I was so weak. I felt that ending my life was the only way out of that hell I found myself in, after the Guild changed hands I lost any desire to prematurely end my existence. So, to make a long story short I came to the New World for a chance at a new life and nothing more. I ran from the Old World and found a new home to call my own, all things considered I love this place so far.”

That last bit caused a smile to come to Zoey’s lips, she reached across the table and placed her hand on Arabella’s forearm. Arabella placed her hand over Zoey’s in a kind manner, they were growing closer everyday and Arabella knew she would end up valuing Zoey’s life as well as Ayato’s above that of her own. Ayato was battling with his own thoughts on her story, he had known she had a rough childhood but he didn’t know how deep those wounds went. To consider ending one's life was very serious and he knew that she must have felt so alone and uncared for, he made a silent vow to make sure that never happened to her again. That no matter what happened he would be there for her, whether they wound up together forever or not. He would be the one to show he still cared for her, after all he was her friend first before they became lovers. Then a thought came to his mind, he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“Belle, you said you asked for your father’s name….what is it?”

“Oh, his name is Ichigo. I also learned my mother’s name was Gwen, she died from an infection. At least that’s what the Master told me, not long after apparently I was left at the Guild.”

“And you don’t have any memories of them?”

“Not really, all I remember is a lullaby and a sweet voice…”

“I guess the trauma you suffered made your brain freak out, that might have caused your memories to be altered and make you forget certain things. Did you get their last names?”

“I know my mother’s was , it was Rose, like mine...I guess my father didn’t want me bearing his family name...I figured that was a sign he didn’t want me, or didn’t want me to find him. So I only asked for his first name and then left with the Fifth Fleet for Astera, I never looked back. For all I know he’s back in the Old World and I’ll never see him, I’m never going back to the Old World….”

Ayato moved around the table and wrapped a comforting arm around Arabella, she snuggled closer to him and inhaled his scent. It calmed her immensely and she loved the warmth that flowed from him, she knew she had found a home in the New World and that she would give her life to protect it. Zoey was content to see her partner happy, she smiled as she sipped on her drink and sighed as she looked at the foamy liquid in her mug.

“Hey Pard.”

“Hmm?”

“What was the lullaby? Do you remember it?”

“Yeah, I remember it clearly. It served as a comfort when I was in the Guild, it calmed me down when I was scared or tense. That soothing voice was my only solace, other than Casper of course.”

“Can we hear it?”

“I’m not much of a singer Zo…”

“Please!”

Arabella laughed and sighed as she laid her head on Ayato’s shoulder, she took a moment to remember the melody and a soft humming started coming from her lips. The melody was soothing and gentle, then the words came out and Ayato was shocked to hear such a sweet voice come from Arabella, it was as beautiful as she was. Her voice was almost angelic as the small notes echoed through the room and caused a chill to run over his skin.

_ Hush now-my darling Close your eyes and sleep, _

_ waltzing the waves, diving the deep.  _

_ Stars are shining bright, The wind is on the rise,  _

_ whispering words.. Of long lost Lullabies.  _

_ Oh won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold _

_ And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing…  _

_ Oh won’t you come with me Where the Ocean meets the Sky,  _

_ and as the clouds roll by We’ll sing the song of the sea. _

_ I had a dream last night, and heard the Sweetest sound  _

_ I saw a great white light, and dancers in the round  _

_ Castles in the sand, cradles in the trees  _

_ Don’t cry- I’ll see you by and by…  _

_ Oh won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold  _

_ And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing…  _

_ Oh won’t you come with me Where the Ocean meets the Sky,  _

_ and as the clouds roll by We’ll sing the song of the sea. _

_ Rolling, rolling, rolling….  _

Arabella’s voice echoed through the ship and a small crowd gathered to listen, even the fleet master came to listen to her. Her humming seemed to vibrate the very wood of the ship they were on, you would never guess that an Elder Dragon was threatening their very existence in the New World, her voice was so calm and warm that Ayato found himself getting lost in the words as she continued to sing.

_Oh won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing free!_

_Oh won’t you come with me Where the Ocean meets the Sky,_

_and as the clouds roll by We’ll sing the song of the sea…_

That last note hung heavy in the air as her voice faded out, she had closed her eyes during the song, almost like she was trying to remember the very woman who had sang that to her. When she opened them once more she saw that a small crowd had gather and Ayato saw a blush creep onto her cheeks, she cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

“Like I said I’m not much of a singer…”

“Are you kidding Pard?! That was amazing! Your voice is awesome, right boss!?”

Arabella looked shocked but turned to Ayato with curious eyes, he smiled as he placed a small kiss on her cheek and brought her closer. “It was amazing, whoever said you couldn’t sing should be hunted...Belle, your voice is stunning. I wouldn’t mind hearing it every night, hell I feel sleepy just listening to it. That lullaby is remarkable, so calm and gentle. What’s its name?”

“ _The Song of the Sea._ ”

Ayato nodded and then stretched as he saw moonlight seep through the cracks in the ship, the scholars dispersed as well and the Fleet Master went back up to her study for the night. Zoey raced off with Casper to their makeshift room leaving Arabella and Ayato together a the table, Arabella loved the warmth and wished that morning didn’t have to come.

“Belle.”

“Yeah?”

“You know that if you need to talk at any time I’m here for you, right?”

“I know, but I don’t have those thoughts anymore. But I promise that if I do you’ll be the first person I turn to..”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deiiGJ-21MU  
> It's a lyric video too, I changed a word or two to fit Arabella's version. All credit for the song goes to the amazing writer and the vocalist that covers it. The channel name is HOLYDAY.  
> Stay healthy, love ya'll!  
> As always comments are welcome and kudos are appreciated!


	17. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes about their missions, until an unexpected visit brings new feelings to light and a fellow hunter into Arabella's mission.

The next morning Arabella woke up to sunlight streaming across her face, she slowly sat up as she looked around her makeshift room. Zoey was still fast asleep with Casper curled by her feet, Arabella turned her head the other way and saw Ayato on the other side of her, he had slept in their room last night. After dinner they came to the room and found Zoey already fast asleep, Ayato had no room so Arabella didn’t think twice before offering him a spot next to her. The bed wasn’t anything special, just a few heavily padded covers and hides piled on top of one another. They cuddled for most of the night but she guessed at some point she turned away from him, she gently laid back down and faced her lover.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, she took her pointer finger and gently stroked his nose. He grumbled a couple times but didn’t open his eyes, she smiled and scooted closer to him. She let her hand fall gently on his cheek as she leaned in closer to his face, she placed gentle kisses on his eyelids and then his cheeks. He made a few noises again and Arabella rolled her eyes, finally she placed her lips on his and pressed her body into his, finally his eyes shot open as his hands fell onto the curve of her hips and slowly broke away from the kiss. She looked at his face and couldn’t contain her laughter, he wore a mixture of surprise and alarm on his features. She loved catching him off guard, granted it was risky since Zoey was in the room but it wasn’t like they were having sex.

“Good morning Ayato..”

“Y-yeah...morning Belle...what time is it?”

“I think it's about seven in the morning, still early but as I recall we have jobs to do today…”

Ayato nodded but didn’t move from their position, she was still locked in his embrace and her hands were still on his cheeks. Their bodies were still pressed together as well, Ayato looked over Arabella’s shoulder at Zoey and saw she was still sleeping soundly. He then turned his attention back to his sleeping companion and rested his forehead against hers, she sighed in happiness and he felt a smile spread across his lips.

“You kissed me with Zoey right over there? Getting braver are we?”

“She sleeps like a log...I knew we couldn’t wake her up that easily.”

She pressed in closer to Ayato and she heard him take a sharp intake of breath as she brushed her lips over his ear, she loved seeing this kind of reaction from him. She lowered the volume of her voice till it was barely a whisper, she let her breath tickle the small hairs on his neck as she spoke.

“Besides...it’s not like we’re fucking….yet…”

“Belle!”

He nearly shouted that and she busted out laughing as Zoey sat upright in bed and looked around like a startled Palico, much like Casper. Arabella put space between herself and Ayato before Zoey noticed and stood up from her bed, she stretched and looked over at her Handler.

“What’s wrong Zo? You good?”

“Yeah I’m fine, but why did Boss shout?”

“I hit him with a pillow and he got mad, not my fault he snores.”

“Huh, I didn’t hear him…”

“You also sleep like a log Zo, hard to wake you up for anything.”

“Fair point. Hey I smell breakfast! Come on, let’s get some!”

And just like that Zoey was out of bed and out of the room in the blink of an eye, Arabella turned towards Ayato again and saw he was turning red, from anger or embarrassment she wasn’t sure. She knelt next to him and smiled devilishly at him, she saw a playfulness in his eyes and she knew he wasn’t mad at her comment, but rather at himself for being so open to mockery. She laughed as she ran a hand through his hair, he let it down from its usual ponytail while he slept.

“That’s a deep blush Ayato, what has gotten into you this early huh?”

He glared playfully at her and simply held out his hand, she assumed that he wanted her help to stand up so she was none the wiser when she held out her hand to help him up. She was mistaken. When his hand clutched her she felt him yank her down, when she became familiar with her surroundings again she found herself pinned underneath him with her hands pinned above her head. She looked up into his dark eyes and felt her stomach do flips, she knew that look and whatever he was planning was far from decent.

“A-ayato…”

“You forget who you play with Belle...we both know I could do things to you that could make you blush just as much..if not harder.”

“I-I know… I was j-just having fun…”

“Hmph, well then...I’ll just return the favour.”

Before she could respond his lips found her in a heated kiss, his tongue danced greedily with hers as he pressed his body into her. She felt his slight erection through his pants, it was pressed flush against her thigh and she felt her own arousal build. She knew that they could be caught at any second, after all only a small curtain of cloth served as the door to their room.

She didn’t care, she felt his hand reach an opening in her nightclothes and his calloused touch brought shivers to her body. She found her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he sunk lower onto her body, he slightly bit her bottom lip as he broke away from the kiss and leaned away from her. They were both panting, but Arabella seemed more affected than he was. He traced the lines of her face with his fingers, she was his and he could anything he wanted and he knew she would let him. But this was her punishment for toying with him earlier, he wouldn’t give her anything...yet.

“A-ayato…”

He leaned in close and placed heated kisses along her collarbone and up her neck until he reached her ear, he noticed the tips of her ears were tinted red. He smiled as he nipped at her earlobe and felt her shiver under him, perfectly trapped.

“Pay back.”

“Huh?”

In the next instant he was tickling her sides and she was laughing uncontrollably, her stomach hurt from laughing so much but he continued torturing her. She was squirming and he loved seeing her finally show emotions and having fun, the sexual tension slowly disappeared and was replaced by an atmosphere of warmth and happiness.

“O-okay Okay! I’m sorry! HAHAHA, please stop!”

Ayato stopped tickling her and she laid motionless beneath him trying to catch her breath, she looked at him through hooded eyes and smiled warmly at him. He got off of her and helped her stand as well, they both changed for the day and they met Zoey at the same table they had sat at the night before. She already had their food for them and they all enjoyed a lively breakfast, after eating Ayato left for his mission and Zoey and Arabella got ready to start theirs.

* * *

Arabella sharpened her Dual Blades and Zoey stoked up on medical supplies and potions before they called their Wing-drakes and set off for their new campsite in the second tier of the Coral Highlands. Once they landed Casper raced towards the item box and Zoey fished out some supplies for Arabella to take on the hunt, namely a couple of Max Potions and Rations.

“Zo, this is way too much!”

“Nonsense, I know you’re a top notch hunter but you can never be too safe! Trust me, I’m your Handler after all!”

“Alright, do you think I should take Casper?”

“Why not? The more field experience he has the better, besides I think he upgraded that Vigor Wasp gadget of his. Could be useful in a pinch, plus he’s your friend.”

“So are you but I prefer you stay out of danger if possible.”

“But Palico’s are meant to help hunter’s in the field, that's why we have them.”

“Yeah I know, but if anything happened to Casper..”

“Then leave him here, but you haven’t spent that much time with him recently..I think he was looking forward to going with you. He wants to help you..just as much as I do.”

Arabella looked towards her Palico and nodded her head, she had left Casper alone a lot recently, maybe this hunt would be good for him. She walked over to her furry friend and ruffled his fur, he meowed in protest but nuzzled her hand all the same. She smiled as she put her hands on her hips and faced the small crawl space that served as the entrance to the camp, she sighed as she turned to her furry friend and nodded towards the hole.

“Ready to hunt buddy?”

“Meow!”

“First one to find a Paolumu track gets an extra cooked fish with supper tonight, deal?”

“MEOW!”

“Let’s get to it then!”

They raced out of the camp Leaving Zoey smiling behind them, she was happy to see Arabella finally letting go of her reservations. But a hint of jealousy was welling inside of her, Arabella had already found a prospective love interest in the New World, but would she? Zoey knew her quirks were special and that her appetite was astonishing, but could someone overlook that and learn to love her like Ayato had done with Arabella?

Zoey sighed as she walked into the tent and opened her notes, inside she kept a picture of her parents and her grandfather. The people in that picture loved her more than anything, quirks included, and when she met Arabella and became her friend she felt that same love for her. Were they legitimate feelings? Or just that of a sister? Another sigh escaped her lips as she heard the sound of Wing-drakes approaching the campsite, she placed the picture back into her notebook and jogged out of the tent in time to see Nico descend into the camp...without Shira.

* * *

“Nico? What are you doing here?”

“I have a message from the Commander, I was told to put it directly into your hands.”

“What’s it about?”

“I’m not sure, I figured it would be something about research considering that is what you and Arabella excel at.”

“Fair point, where's Shira?”

“Ah..she is back in Astera, we had a small fight and she’s working with the scholars…”

“A fight? What about?”

“Stupid stuff…”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Aren’t you on an assignment?”

“Yeah, but Arabella usually gathers all the field notes, I just make theories and combine what she learned with what the Guild already knows. Doesn’t Shira do the same?”

“She does all the notetaking, claims I’m not thorough enough with mine. So I kill the thing then she comes and takes all the notes she wants as I keep watch over her and make sure nothing sneaks up on us.”

“Huh, interesting. But seriously do you wanna talk?”

Nico looked over Zoey with a curious gaze, he had been in a couple classes with her back in the Old World but beyond that they didn’t really talk much since arriving in Astera. He often sought out Arabella, but in the end he was rejected by her, but they were still friends and he thought it worked better that way anyway after he thought about it. Zoey was cute but he barely knew anything about her, other than her killer appetite that almost matched his own.

“Sure, it might be nice to talk the situation through with someone…”

“No doubt! Come on, I’ll make us a snack and you can tell me the problem.”

“Got any alcohol?”

“Hehe, yeah. But only a couple cups worth, we are out in the field after all.”

“True.”

Zoey finished cooking a couple of kebabs and poured two cups of ale for them, they sat around the campfire and Zoey waited patiently for Nico to talk. Nico knew he needed to say something, but it was hard to talk about his problems with someone he barely knew.

“So, it all started when we were inspecting the fissure in the Great Ravine.”

“The day Arabella and I went missing? Or after?”

“Same day, we were getting samples of lava rock from the Ravine and I was kinda rushing through everything. Shira likes taking detailed notes and I was just messing around and said that we should just write that the rocks were hot and leave the more in depth stuff to the Scholars...I guess Shira took offense to it. I didn’t mean it like that though, I didn’t mean for it to sound like I thought she couldn't handle the assignment...but I’m just not good at the whole research thing...never was..”

“But you always got amazing marks in hunting technique and accuracy, you were incredible in sparring as well I watched your matches.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, everyone did. The only one you couldn’t beat was Arabella, she knocked you down within two minutes.”

“I remember that. Haha, I thought she was so scary back then but when I saw her sitting alone at the table on the ship I thought I misunderstood her. Clearly I did, she’s an amazing person.”

“She is, sorry it didn't work out for you two...I know you liked her.” “Nah, it's cool. She looks way better with Boss than she would have with me, those two are in a totally different tier!”

Zoey smiled at him praising her partner, she felt pride and she knew when she told Arabella she would be happy as well. Then she heard Nico sigh beside her and refocused her attention on him, he had a far off look in his eyes and she tilted her head in curiosity.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little jealous I guess..”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Their relationship, I mean they met only a short time ago but they seem so into each other. Must be nice, I just wonder if I’ll find anybody like that.”

Zoey’s eyes widened, that's exactly how she felt and she nodded along with his words and let out a sigh of her own.

“I know how you feel..”

“You? Are you kidding?!”

“Huh?”

“You’re adorable! I hear so many good things about you from everyone in Astera, not to mention I’ve never seen a girl pack away as much food as you do..respect!”

“U-uh..”

“Seriously, don’t underestimate yourself. A Lot of guys back at HQ find you attractive, trust me I hear how they talk.”

“Really!?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know they aren’t joking….”

“Do you really have so little confidence in yourself?”

“I just know I have faults, ones that are the most...attractive.”

“Who doesn’t have faults? That’s what makes us unique, trust me I have a lot of them.”

“Yeah but you have tons of friends, I have Arabella and our Field Team Leader and that’s about it…”

“What about me?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll be your friend, although I kinda thought about you that way anyway. Even though we haven’t hung out that much, tell you what once we’re back in Astera we’ll get some food at the Canteen and I’ll introduce you to some of my other friends.”

“Really? You’d do that...for me?”

“Sure, anything to help a cute girl in need?”

“You think I’m c-cute?”

“Yeah.”

Zoey felt her heart rate speed up a bit but just as she found herself smiling she heard rapid approaching footsteps, Nico instinctively put himself in front of her as they both stood up and faced the entrance of the camp. Arabella slid through the hole with Casper in her arms, Zoey immediately felt her stomach drop as she rushed forwards to meet her partner. She hesitated when she saw Casper’s fur stained with blood, she looked to Arabella and found her friend shaking.

“Pard, what happened.”

“Casper got pinned and the beast clawed him, take him and help him as best you can. Once I kill that damn Paolumu, we are going back to Astera so he can rest properly.”

Arabella’s darkened eyes locked with Nico’s and he felt a chill run over him, she walked over to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked from the beaten Palico in Zoey’s arms to the determined hunter standing in front of him, he had left his Palico back with Shira but he could only imagine the pain she must be feeling seeing her trusty hunting companion down for the count.

“Nico. Come with me.”

“Sure thing, we’ll gut that thing and bleed it dry. We’ll make it quick too, the sooner we get back to your Palico the better.”

She nodded and they charged off to find the beast leaving Zoey to try and heal Casper, she wrapped his wounds with clean bandages and force fed him Max Potions. His breathing evened out and he was sleeping peacefully, she let her mind wander as she watched over the Palico. She smiled as she thought of Nico calling her cute, she felt her heart flutter again and a part of her was hopeful that this new friendship would be the start of something great.


	18. Uncontrollable Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Nico finish the assignment, but something inside Arabella snaps and things take a frightening turn.

Nico and Arabella were running to the site where she had left the Paolumu, she had been in such a hurry to get Casper to safety that she didn’t take notice of whether or not the target had left the area or not. Nico was following her in silence, he knew Arabella was a serious hunter, but something about her behavior was very concerning. He had seen that in her eyes, they were empty and no emotion was found in those silvery blue pools. They were standing on the edge by the grove of pink sakura willow trees and Nico noticed that no monster was around, Arabella jumped from the ledge and made her way to the center of the area anyway. Nico was close behind her as they reached the grove, he looked around for any trace of tracks that might have been left but found none.

“Arabella?”

No response came from his hunting companion, she was still silent as she walked around the shaded area. He knew that the whole incident upset her, but there was still a Paolumu roaming around somewhere and they needed to be vigilant.

“Arabella, I know this whole situation is upsetting. However, we need to tread lightly, we don’t know where that monster is…”

Arabella turned to face him with that same defeated and empty look in her eyes, she was hurting and he knew that she would do anything in her power to replace Casper with herself. He started walking towards her when a round shadow passed over her head, they both turned as a fluffy white ball slowly floated into view.

Nico and Arabella tensed as the seemingly harmless monster bared its teeth and dove towards them with vengeance. The slide out of the way just in time and drew their respective weapons as the monster landed a couple yards from them, Arabella wasted no time charging in and Nico was soon by her side. He had seen her train with her Dual Blades before but seeing her in action was a different story, she was like a demon, with his own sword and shield, he could hardly match her intensity with every strike she landed. After about thirty minutes the Paolumu was very badly injured and flying weakly towards its main nesting area, they were both tired but Arabella sprinted after the beast with Nico trailing behind her. They had both taken some hits while fighting that giant puffball, but it did little to deter her from getting her revenge on Casper’s behalf. When they reached the nesting area the Paolumu was sleeping and it’s breathing had become irregular, it was near death and Nico knew that the humane thing to do was to end it’s suffering as quickly as possible.

However, Arabella had other plans, she would make this beast suffer. As Nico went in to finish the beast off she pushed him back and drew her own weapon, he stumbled backwards and almost fell, but he had corrected his footing and faced his partner once more in time to see her shove her blades deep into the creature’s already broken leg. The Paolumu awoke instantly and made a gut wrenching noise of pain and agony, she continued shoving her blades into the broken appendage and then moved to the beast’s wings. She tore at the already tender membrane and continued shredding it to strips as the beast continued to howl in pain, finally the beast died from blood loss and fell limp at Arabella’s feet. She however, in her grief, continued stabbing at the monster as blood sprayed onto her exposed skin and armour. Nico raced in with a mortified expression on his face as he pried her away from the body of the monster, she screamed and kicked at him as he drug her away from the corpse.

“It’s dead! Stop this! Arabella!!”

She finally stopped wiggling and fighting his hold as her eyes fell on the mutilated creature, she had made a bloody mess of the beast and she knew that it was against what she was taught to torture and animal that was close to death, but she didn’t care. Her breathing was heavy as Nico released her from his hold, she slumped down onto her knees and let her blades fall to the powdery ground as well. She looked at her exposed arms and saw them caked with blood that was beginning to dry, her job was done but at what cost? Nico looked to her one more time before moving to the monster and skinning it, Zoey had told him while she was cooking that they needed the pelt for a certain type of project for the Third Fleet Master. He got most of the pelt into his hunting bag, but he had to leave some behind because it was too mutilated to be of any use to the Commission. He then walked back over to Arabella and helped her to her feet, she was still silent as they made their way back to camp where Zoey and Casper were waiting for them.

* * *

Casper had recovered quickly thanks to Zoey’s skills, he was still bandaged but he was sitting up and meowing as Zoey fed him some grilled fish. He wouldn’t be going on hunts for a week or two but he’d survive and recover in no time, Zoey heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Nico and Arabella crawling through the entrance and into camp. She set down the grilled fish and rushed to meet them, she saw a look of fear cross Nico’s features as he glanced at Arabella. What had happened out there? He looked back to the wide eyed Handler and just shook his head as he handed over the bag with the Paolumu skin in it, Arabella just continued walking past Zoey and into the tent where Casper was resting. Zoey’s eyes followed her form until the flaps of the tent concealed her from view, then she turned to Nico with concern in her eyes.

“What happened?”

“She….I…. Um….”

“Nico.”

Nico sighed as he took a seat by the campfire and poured himself some tea that Zoey had started brewing for their return, she took a seat next to him and waited for him to speak. After taking a long sip of tea and sighing he set his cup down and faced her fully, he raked a hand through his fiery red hair and finally spoke.

“It was like she became a totally different person, it was terrifying…”

“What happened?”

“Well first off she didn’t say anything for the entire hunt, which I get, I mean she was worried about Casper and I understand that…”

“But?”

“Well, we basically had the beast in its deathbed and I went in to kill it quickly so it didn’t suffer….she had other plans…”

“What do you mean? What did she do?”

“She...tortured it…”

“What?! No way! Arabella isn’t like that!”

“I saw it with my own eyes Zoey, we had broken the beast’s leg and she continuously stabbed it with her blades...she ripped its wings to shreds and didn’t stop until the poor creature bled out! It was already suffering, I could tell from it’s breathing...but she just...tortured it…”

Zoey was dumbfounded, Arabella was never one to do things that were as cruel as what had just been described to her. However, she did notice that her partner was different when they had left camp that first time after she had brought back Casper, her eyes had a dangerous light to them and she knew that things weren’t right. But to torture an already dying creature?

“Nico...please tell me this is a joke…”

“I wish it was, but something inside her just snapped. Even when it had died and I tried to pull her away she fought against me, I mean look at her Zoey! She’s covered in blood! It was like she lost all care for protocol and what our masters had taught us, she was savage…”

Zoey turned towards the tent and an unsettling silence fell over the campsite, she would need to write about this in her report. She turned to Nico while she dug her notebook out from her satchel, she then grabbed a pencil and opened her book to the next blank page. “What are you doing Zoey?” “I need you to tell me everything, every last detail about the fight and Arabella’s actions...and the state of the corpse once you left the scene with her.”

“But she could get in trouble...is that okay with you..”

“I’m concerned about her mental state, this needs to be brought to the Commander’s attention as well as Ayato’s. If she is unfit to carry out our future assignments it is for them to decide, personally I think she was just scared of losing Casper and being powerless to help him because of the job. Nevertheless, the higher ups need to know, and you were the only one that was there to see it…”

“You care for her a great deal don’t you?”

“Of course, I’m her Handler. And I’m her friend, I need to look out for her just as she looks out for me.”

As Nico and Zoey sat by the campfire Arabella was in the tent tending to Casper, she hadn’t said much to her feline but she was glad he was alright and would heal with time. However, something inside her was hurting. She hated that she was unable to prevent Casper from being injured, she should have been by his side in order to protect him...but she failed. What if that would have been Zoey or Ayato? She would never forgive herself if they died on her watch, she felt her heart harden as she watched over Casper. He had finished eating his fish and was now sleeping peacefully, he was alive, but it had been a close call. She knew that this hurt she was feeling was because she cared a great deal about her precious feline companion, but it made her feel vulnerable and she hated feeling like that. She knew that she had scared Nico with her behavior, she also knew that he was telling Zoey about her actions and that they would need to go into the report. She was going to get questioned, her actions were unnecessary and unreasonably violent in nature.

“Hey Pard?”

Zoey had moved to the outside of the tent, she sensed hesitation in her Handler’s voice and that crushed her inside. Nico had no doubt told her everything and Zoey was mortified, and soon Ayato and the Commander would know as well. How would they see her now? Even though her objective was to kill the monster her method of doing so was against everything they were taught, it made her look unstable. She had to respond to Zoey, although she was afraid of what her own voice might sound like, so many emotions were swirling inside of her that it was hard to tell what would come out of her in that moment.

“What?”

Her voice sounded empty and cold, she furrowed her brows at herself. Zoey had done nothing to deserve that tone, but something in her was just unable to speak in a civil manner right now. She heard Zoey’s feet shuffle outside the tent, she was being a terrible friend and Hunter in this situation and she was well aware of that.

“Nico left for Astera, and I think we should head back to the Research Base as well...Ayato is probably waiting for our r-report…”

She was right, they had to get back. Arabella sighed as she grabbed her weapons and slowly roused Casper from his nap, he stretched and then looked up into his hunter’s eyes. She must have been a sight because even Casper flinched away from her like he had been burned, she took him into her arms and exited the tent. She then handed him to Zoey and grabbed the bag from where Nico had left it, then they exited the camp and whistled for their Wing-Drakes. Soon they were on the balcony of the Research Base, Zoey rushed Casper inside and got him situated in their makeshift room while Arabella slowly followed after her, she had not spoken another word since they left camp and Zoey was growing more worried by the second. Once Casper was settled and sleeping again the two girls made their way up to the Third Fleet Master, as always she was reclining on her bench with a pipe in her hands. As the two girls approached she could tell that something was off, Ayato sensed it too but remained silent as they stood before the Master. With calm eyes she looked over the young hunter, something had changed but now was not the time to discuss it, the mission comes first.

* * *

“...At last. I take it that the bag has the skin we require?”

Silence filled the space as she waited for a reply, the Handler cleared her throat before stepping forward with the bag in question and removing the pelt from it. The airship mechanic quickly took it and began issuing orders to the scholars, only twenty minutes had passed when the Third Fleet Master received word that the balloons were ready. She turned back towards the quiet hunting team and offered a small smile, one that was only returned by the Handler.

“The Balloons have been rigged and the airship is ready, all thanks to you and the Airship Engineer. We’ve completed preparations on our side as well thanks to Ayato, we can depart whenever you are ready. However, I do have one thing worth mentioning...we never bothered with a test flight since this was all very short notice. That’s not going to be a problem for you three is it? When you’re ready, just say the word and we’ll make our descent into the Rotten Vale...but I have a feeling that Ayato should read your reports first...Let’s rest for now.”

She dismissed the Hunters and Arabella wasted no time in leaving the platform, she hurried down the steps and out onto the balcony. She whistled for a Wing-Drake and off she flew for the base camp in the Coral Highlands, she needed to be alone, not to mention she didn’t want to be around when Ayato read those reports. Ayato had meant to chase after Arabella but was stopped when Zoey put her hand on his arm to prevent him from going after her partner, he watched as Arabella left the airship and disappeared completely. When Zoey was sure that Arabella had left she removed her hand from Ayato and faced both the Third Fleet Master and him fully, she knew that the Master had an idea that something had happened on the hunt and she needed to know as well what had happened in the field.

“Boss, Ma’am, I think you both should read this report before I send it to the Commander...everything I’ve written is true and I have an eyewitness as well. It was Nico who gave me this account.”

Ayato was concerned to say the least, what could have happened out there to make Arabella act like she had? He took the reports that Zoey held out for him and sat near the Master in order to read them, as their eyes read over the notes Ayato felt his stomach drop and his blood turn cold. The Third Fleet Master was silent but something shifted with her aura, she was uncomfortable but inquisitive nonetheless about the events of the mission. When they finished reading Ayato handed the reports back to Zoey and raked his hands through his cropped hair, surely this wasn’t real. The Arabella he knew would not do something so primal and cruel to an already dying creature that was a very little threat to her, and according to the report Casper was going to make a full recovery in no time, so what happened to her?

“Zoey...has she said anything to you?”

“Very little sir, but she was very cold and distant when she did speak. And Nico was very shaken up by her attitude on the hunt as well, what do you suggest we do Master?”

The silent woman took a long draw from her pipe before blowing smoke into a ring above her head, matters of emotions were not foriegn to her, but in this case it was very unsettling to read about a Hunter, who was very intelligent and level-headed, to suddenly throw protocol out the window and savagely torture an already dying monster.

“Well… I’m no expert.. But in my opinion she has not had many friends correct?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“She is new to this emotion, perhaps once her Palico was struck and put into a life or death situation something inside of her snapped as well…”

“Meaning?”

“She may be blaming herself, even though this was beyond her control...from what I’ve read, both in your reports and in her file, she was not one for emotional attachments and friends due to her...harsh...upbringing in the Guild. My theory is that she blames herself and imagines that if one of her new friends were in Casper’s place that she would feel responsible for their injuries...she wishes it to be her instead of them that is hurt...a very admirable trait but in this case a very sensitive one as well…”

Zoey put a hand on her chin and nodded along to the explanation, it made sense that Arabella would blame herself. It was who she is, but what concerned her more is the backlash that would come from those feelings. Sensing this the older woman looked to the young Handler with interest in her knowing eyes, Ayato was waiting for her to speak as well, he also had a vague idea of what Zoey was about to say.

“So, since this feeling makes her act like this, and she hates feeling vulnerable...do you think that she’d cut ties with those friends? In order to prevent herself from feeling this way again, she would terminate those kinds of relationships and maintain a sense of duty over all else? She held duty first anyway, but she had made progress from her time at the academy in the ways of handling her emotions...you don’t really think this would cause her to revert back….do you?”

Ayato was thinking that as well, he knew that she hated feeling vulnerable. And this was the exact type of event to cause a regression into her previous state, he could lose her and Zoey would as well. She would refuse to acknowledge them as friends and stop confiding in them, they couldn’t let that happen. But how could they convince her that this wasn’t her fault? She already had her mind set on what she would do, Ayato felt his face pale at the thought of her retreating into herself again. **_What if she asked for a new Handler?_** It wasn’t unheard of, but it was very rare. He had seen some people swap Handler’s because the relationship wasn’t one of positivity, Arabella would probably ask to be placed with Shira since she is familiar with her but not that attached. He had witnessed Shira and Nico have a fight earlier that week and it seemed serious, that would kill Zoey. They had made so much progress, he sighed as he moved to stand at Zoey’s side. He needed to find Arabella and talk some sense into her before she did anything she might regret, he gently put a hand on Zoey's shoulder and the two walked away from the Third Fleet Master in silence.

“Where do you think she went?”

“I don’t know, she probably wanted to be alone… check base camp in the Highlands and I’ll go ahead to Astera with Casper...Boss?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think she’d get rid of us? That she’d just refuse our friendship because she thinks this could have been prevented?”

“I would hope not, but we need to talk to her before she reaches that decision. Go and hand in this report to the Old Man, and make sure that cat is well taken care of. I’m gonna find Belle and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless.”

“Yes sir! Good luck Boss, hug her for me...okay?”

“Of course.”

And with that they went their separate ways, Ayato quickly called for a Wing-Drake and flew towards base camp. He saw the fire lit and looked down a singular form sitting by the fire with her head in her hands, as he descended he felt a pain in his chest. She looked so defeated, but he made a promise to make her feel loved and appreciated. He wasn’t about to break that, not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to keep your head up in these uncertain times! Feel free to comment and leave a Kudos! Love ya'll. <3


	19. Encouragement and Effluvium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella has problems handling her emotions in a healthy way, then it's off to the Rotten Vale...ew.

As Ayato landed in the camp he saw Arabella’s shoulders tense, he felt bad for her and knew she was hurting inside. He slowly made his way over to her and gently sat on the log next to her, she was just staring into the fire and he noticed that her eyes were tinted red like she had been crying.

“Belle..”

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?”

“I...wouldn’t say that...but the report was….startling.”

She just sighed as she continued to stare into the fire, the sun was setting on the horizon and the campsite was getting cloaked in soft hues of orange and pink as the sun slowly sank beneath the skyline. Ayato had no idea how to comfort her, but he had to say something in order to prevent her from severing all ties to her new friends. However, before he could speak again she stood up from the log and walked over to the edge of camp.

“I’ve been thinking...maybe we shouldn’t be together. I think I should ask for a new Handler as well….”

“No.”

“Ayato..”

“Belle. You’re hurting I know, you’re upset that Casper got hurt but accidents happen. It could have happened to anyone, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself…”

“I should have protected him, I should have been stronger...he could’ve died.”

“But he didn’t! He wanted to go with you Belle, he knew what he was doing. Palicos are meant to assist us on hunts, they know the risks!”

“But I could’ve prevented it!”

“How?! By getting yourself injured by trying to save him? How do you think Casper would feel if it was his fault that you got seriously injured?! According to Zoey’s reports he wasn’t injured that badly, just a couple of deep cuts that she easily bandaged and treated. You’re being too hard on yourself! Don’t punish yourself for caring about someone, it doesn’t make you weak!”

“You read the report Ayato, what I did to that Paolumu...it was out of line to say the least...as soon as the Commander reads that I’ll be called in for questioning.”

“What do you mean Questioning?”

“Back in the Guild, if we did anything against code we were called into a meeting by the elders. Depending on what we did...certain...lessons… would be taught to ensure we wouldn’t repeat our offense.”

“ ** _Arabella._** ”

She flinched at the use of her full name, it had been a while since he had used it. His voice was authoritative and left no room for argument, she slowly turned to face him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She tensed, what had she done to make him upset? Was it the report? Or was it simply that she was seriously considering ending their relationship?

“Do you really think so little of the Commander and the Commission? We do not operate under the Old World rules anymore, not that we ever did. I’m sorry that you went through that in the Guild and were scared for it, but here things are done differently. Yes, the Commander might ask you some questions about why you did what you did, but he would never subject you to punishment like your old masters.”

“I-”

“Quiet. I know you feel like you shouldn’t have these feelings, you were raised as such and those kinds of teachings are hard to shake and overcome. But think about the harm you would be causing, think about how Zoey and I would feel if you cast us aside because you were scared of feeling worried for us? Not to mention how Casper would feel if you decided he wasn’t worth the trouble to bring on the hunts, we would be more hurt by that than any injury a Paolumu could do to us.”

She looked into his eyes and felt tears start to form in her own, he was right. She felt responsible for Casper’s injuries, but shutting them out would only do more harm than good. Her brain was telling her to distance herself in order to protect them, but her heart was begging her to stay close to them in order to make sure they were safe and close by. Ayato slowly moved closer to her and she looked away from him as she felt his hands on her shoulders, she was ashamed that she even mentioned changing Handlers and ending their relationship. She was just scared, and that was more embarrassing than anything.

“Belle. It is perfectly fine to be scared, but we know that this life is one that is not easily lived. That is why we form the relationships we have, to live each day as if it were our last. We strive to have no regrets, my Old Man will tell you that. You were scared, and maybe you still are, but that is a totally normal feeling. That feeling does not make you weak, it makes you human.”

“I...I just don’t want to lose you...or Zoey...or Casper.”

“As long as we stick together we will be fine Belle, but you need to tell us how you’re feeling. I know that these feelings are new to you and it makes you uncomfortable, but that is what Zoey and I are here for.”

“You know I hate relying on others…”

“I know, but sometimes it’s required. Besides, I don’t think Zoey would let you go that easily. She already went back to Astera to hand in her reports and drop Casper off to be looked after. She also planned on talking to the Commander for you, she was worried for you Belle.”

“She wasn’t scared?”

“She was more concerned than anything, she had never known you to act like that. I think she understands that Casper’s injury made you scared, but she also knows that you aren’t really that familiar with this kind of emotional problem.”

“Hmph...she knows me so well…”

Ayato smirked as he brought Arabella close to his chest and wrapped her in a tight hug, she relaxed in his hold and slowly put her arms around his waist in return. She felt the tension and tears flow from her body as she shook against his chest, he gently smoothed down her hair as she cried.

“It’s okay Belle…”

“I was terrified...w-what if I had l-lost Casper?”

“Shhh.. I know, but he’s alive and well back in Astera...deep breaths.”

She took a couple of breaths and soon the tears stopped and she stepped away from him, he kept his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. He knew that she wouldn’t easily accept these emotions, but seeing her come to terms with them was nice to see.

Ayato was about to say something else when they heard the sound of wings approaching, as they looked to the sky they saw Zoey approaching. She touched down and jogged over to them with a look of concern in her eyes, she stopped just a few feet short of them as Ayato removed his hands from Arabella and stepped back. Zoey fidgeted in place as she looked to her partner, she was worried for Arabella but didn’t want to get too close too quick. Then Arabella smiled and opened her arms, Zoey smiled and ran into them. They hugged for a few moments before Zoey stepped away and looked over her partner with anxious eyes, Arabella laughed as Zoey fussed over her and gently put her hands on her Handler’s shoulders.

“I’m okay Zo, well I am now anyway. Sorry if I scared you with the way I acted…”

“Don’t worry about it Pard, I know that Casper’s injuries got to you. I understand how you feel, but in the future maybe talk to me about these feelings before going out on a mission and savagely killing a Paolumu…”

“Noted. I really am sorry Zo..”

“I know, but there is nothing to forgive. Now then, I have a message for you from the Commander.”

“Uh-oh…”

“It’s nothing too serious, I explained my reports to him as he read them as well as some theories we had for your actions. He merely asked me to tell you that when the Third Fleet Master gives you leave to return to Astera that he gets some time alone with you, he knows this mission takes priority over this little bump in the hunt.”

“That...is kinder than I deserve….”

“Don’t be silly Pard, everyone has off days and he knows your history with emotions. I think he simply wants to talk through some things with you, you are one of his favorite hunters after all.”

“I...am?”

“Yeah, haven’t you noticed?”

“Uh…”

Ayato laughed as he stood by Arabella’s side, he shoved her shoulder playfully and then crossed his arms over his chest. She glared at him, but shrugged it off all the same.

“Belle is a little oblivious when it comes to feelings, but we already knew that. How about we turn in for the night? Master Kayla no doubt has a plan for you in the morning, and you two need to prepare to go into the Rotten Vale. I on the other hand will be reporting back to Astera, make sure you two are ready, the Rotten Vale is no place to fool around in.”

“Yes sir!”

“Understood.”

“Good, well then I’ll head back. Zoey, take care of her, yeah?”

“Of course Sir!”

Ayato placed a kiss on each of Arabella’s cheeks before patting Zoey on the shoulder, he then whistled for a Wing-Drake and flew back towards Astera. The girls returned to the ship, as Zoey got dinner Arabella went and apologized for her behavior, Kayla nodded and told her to get some well deserved sleep. After a hearty meal the girls retired to their makeshift room for the night, as they settled in for the night Arabella found her body relaxing. She hadn’t felt this content in a long time, she knew that having friends was a strength, just like her concern for them.

* * *

The next morning the girls dressed quickly and grabbed their provisions before reporting to Master Kayla, she was lounging on her bench like always with her pipe in her hands. As the girls approached the wise woman sat up and greeted them with a small smile, Arabella and Zoey offered a small bow and then stood straight as the woman’s gentle voice broke the silence.

“Ready to descend into the Rotten Vale?”

“Yes Ma’am, my Handler and I are ready and at your disposal.”

“Excellent. First, we need to look for a place to touch down. Once we reach our destination, you may depart and make camp preparations.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“After that, then it's back to the usual order of business: finding Zorah Magdaros’s trail. Now, I want you to pay close attention.”

“To what?”

“While you two are down there, think long and hard. What is the Rotten Vale? How does it connect to the Coral Highlands? It is our job to get any information we can regarding our environment and the New World…”

“Yes Ma’am, Zoey and I will do our best…”

“Good. Well then, off we go.”

Zoey and Arabella followed Master Kayla as she stood and walked to the balcony, soon after the ship lifted into the air and they were off. As time went on they found themselves floating over a rather large crevice in the Coral Highlands, Zoey used her binoculars to spot a suitable spot to set up camp.

“Hey, over there. What do you think?”

“Hmm? I see...Very well..”

The woman then walked over to a large bowl, grabbed an odd looking stick and then gently hit the side of the dish. A melodic hum went through the air as the ship slowly lowered down towards the largest part of the crevice, as the ship slowed to a hover Master Kayla instructed for the camp supplies to be fastened to the anchor and for Arabella and Zoey to ready themselves as they would be accompanying it on the descent.

* * *

Once they were situated they were quickly lowered by chain into the deepest part of the crevice with their camp supplies, as they descended clouds of green washed over them. It was hard to see past the creepy fog but soon the ground came into view, only it was occupied.

“There! Heads up Pard!”

Arabella took a closer look as they descended and saw a corpse lying in the dirt, but that was the least concerning part. What concerned her was the Great Girros that seemed to be feasting upon the poor carcass.

“This will definitely complicate setting up camp...I know!”

As the anchor came to a halt Zoey jumped from the platform and landed on the outskirts of the campsite. “Zoey!” As Arabella prepared to jump after her the cheery Handler reached out for a mound of torch pods that were on the ground, she picked up a handful and wasted no time throwing them to her Hunter.

“Catch!”

As Arabella’s hands wrapped around the flammable material she shook her head playfully at her Handler, she then loaded her slinger and fired her ammo at the Great Girros. The explosion happened right next to the monster’s head and effectively scared it, it let loose an agitated scream as it looked towards Arabella with it’s fangs bared. Arabella then shot another round of the ammo and officially scared it off and away from their campsite, once she was convinced they were out of harm's way she jumped down and made her way over to Zoey with her hands on her hips.

“That was reckless Zo…”

“But it worked! When in doubt, burn ‘em out! Haha!”

Arabella rolled her eyes and started detaching the materials needed to establish a base camp, Zoey soon helped her and they set to work. After removing the corpse of a Titzi-Ya-Ku, they pitched their tent and set up their campfire. When they stopped for lunch Zoey had a disturbed look on her face, Arabella noticed and chuckled at her partner’s expression.

“Something on your mind Zo?”

“Ugh, what is up with this place? I know that the Third Fleet Master told us to watch out for effluvium, but this smell….blah.”

“I mean have you looked around us? It seems like this place is nothing but rotting corpses and terrible smells, our job is to find out everything we can about this area. We’ll have to bear with it for now, despite what our noses may tell us.”

“Still...Seems like any smaller monsters that come into contact with this effluvium go ballistic. We’ll need to be extra careful when conducting our investigation.”

“We? I think you should stay in the camp, it's nothing personal but I’d rather scope the place out first before you go exploring.”

“I’m not going to go far, I was just going to go to that first area we saw when we were descending. I just saw some bugs there, plus some foliage.”

“As long as you stay there.”

“I promise.”

“Good, while you do that I’ll scope out this place and find any monsters lurking nearby. I won’t engage any of them but I’d like to see what we’re dealing with.”

“Good idea. Let’s have lunch and then we’ll explore, I hope I still have my appetite in a place like this.”

“Zo, if you lose your appetite I think I’d be more terrified of you than any monster I come across here.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Haha, nothing. Just teasing you, come on I think I saw some Aptonoth meat in the supplies.”

“Hm. You’re lucky I like you Ara.”

“Ara?”

“Yep, I finally settled on a nickname for you. No one else is allowed to call you that, it’s my special privilege. Got it?”

“Whatever you say Zo, now come on and help me cook!”

As the girls made lunch Arabella thought about what might await her in the Rotten Vale, the stench was another matter that she would have to address as she went deeper into the region. But staying near the top was what she wanted to achieve today, surely some of the monsters stayed out of the Effluvium ridden areas. Like the Great Girros they had seen, some may stick to the clearer areas. She would need to take detailed notes for Zoey and hope that nothing seemed too hostile, she wasn’t ready to charge headfirst into a fight yet.

“Ahh, that hit the spot…”

“Yup, can’t go wrong with Aptonoth. They are so tasty, ready to go Ara?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

And with that the girls set off into the Rotten Vale, each with their own objectives in mind. As they split off Arabella found herself watching Zoey’s retreating form, she then turned away and started up a ramp leading higher into the region. As she walked she came upon weird ruts in the dirt, as she bent down to observe them she also found some tar near the tracks. That was when the ground shook and Arabella saw a ball of bones rolling towards her at full speed.


	20. The Rotten Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten Vale awaits and a surprise visitor welcomes the girls into their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a longer chapter this time, hope you enjoy!

Arabella dove out of the way just in time to avoid being run over, as she slid across the bone riddled dirt of the cave-like area she lifted her head to get a glimpse of what nearly flattened her. A beast covered in tar and bones was standing a few yards away from her, she quickly stood up and took cover behind a decaying corpse. She took out her field guide and started scribbling notes as she observed the monster walk around the area, she found that the beast she was observing was called a Radobaan and it was known to occupy the upper tiers of the Rotten Vale. The beast was a sight to behold, two large bone-like horns protruded from it’s two hind legs as the rest of its body was covered in tar with smaller bones caked to its side serving as a type of armour.

“I would need to break a significant amount of that shell in order to make any real damage to the monster, one wrong move and I can be impaled...fun.”

As she finished her notes she looked up to find the beast locking eyes with her, she cursed as she shoved her notebook into her bag and ducked out of view. Only the beast had already seen her, it rolled itself into a ball and circled her hiding spot. She couldn’t stay there or she would get crushed, she dove away from her hiding spot just as the beast rolled over it and crushed the corpse underneath. She drew her blades and quickly took a defensive stance, with Zoey out and about nearby she needed to kill this thing before it found her. The beast wasted no time as it continued charging at her, she was able to break through some of its outer shell as she brought her blades down at certain angles. Turns out that all that rolling around had put some large cracks in the structure of the bones themselves, easily broken with the right angle. In no time she was landing powerful blows and even managed a mount to bring the creature to the floor to expose it’s soft underside.

She slashed and hacked at the squishy flesh and soon the beast was bleeding profusely, she had also managed to put a large gash in one of it’s rear legs. After twenty minutes it limped off back to its resting place but Arabella needed to finish it off, but once she found its nest she was less than excited to see it. The beast was rolling around in some loose bones and re-coating itself with tar to make a new protective layer, a smart beast but that wouldn’t stop her from fulfilling her objective. She charged in at full force again and wasted no time breaking the older armour from the beast’s body, this opened up fresh areas to cut and slash at. After about another fifteen minutes of intense fighting she landed the final blow in the monster’s neck and watched as the beast howled in pain one final time before falling dead at her feet.

She slumped against the body and took in a couple of deep breaths, she coughed a few times because the air quality was less than satisfactory. After she had rested for a bit she gathered what she could from the body hoping to use them to upgrade her blades and set off to find the Great Girros they had seen when they first arrived in the Rotten Vale. With her material secured in her pack she set off for some lower areas of the Vale, hopefully the effluvium wouldn’t be too bad where she was headed. She passed through Zoey’s area and saw her studying some odd plants, she grabbed some torch pods on her way down to the lower areas and kept her eyes peeled for her target. She remembered reading somewhere that fire helped dissolve effluvium and figured that she would start small fires along the way in order to secure some breathable air, as she went deeper the effluvium got thicker as she predicted.

“Damn, well good thing I have these torch pods…”

She carefully placed each pod so that nothing flammable would catch fire as well, she was able to go deeper and that was when she found it. The Great Girros was lurking in one of the middle tiers of the Vale and leading a pack of smaller Girros’, they no doubt hunted in groups. She scribbled some detailed notes and then turned back to the way she came, she had nowhere near enough torch pods to establish enough space for air to be accessible. She would have to come back for the Great Girros after she met up with Zoey closer to base camp, as she rounded the corner to Zoey’s area she heard the sound of her partner’s voice. Arabella sped up and saw Zoey talking to herself as she observed some Hornetaurs, Zoey was strange but that was what made Arabella like her so much.

“Zo.”

“Hmm? Oh, hey Ara! I was just finishing up some of my notes about the local wildlife, find anything interesting?”

“Well you could say that, look in this pack.”

Zoey walked closer and peeked inside the offered bag, her eyes widened as she looked at the monster parts lying inside. She then looked back up at Arabella and rolled her eyes, the Hunter was just smiling as her Handler crossed her arms over her chest.

“What happened to not engaging the monster?”

“It charged at me first! Plus, that thing was mean! I couldn’t let a hostile monster roam free, not with you working just around the corner.”

“Fair enough, what else did you find.”

“Well, I went deeper into the Vale and as we suspected the Effluvium was thicker down there. I saw the Great Girros and the smaller ones that accompany it, but it was too risky to fight in that effluvium. Without the proper amount of torch pods I’d suffocate and pass out within minutes of fighting, we’ll try again some other time.”

“Good Work! How about we head back to the Research Base and take a break?”

“Sounds good to me, I could do with some actual fresh air after this place.”

* * *

They both grabbed their things and headed back for their base camp, they chatted along the way about how the Effluvium was thicker and how a mask with the right ventilation could help the wearer dive even deeper into the Rotten Vale should they see the need to. As they reached the entrance of Base Camp they saw a figure squatting near their campfire, Arabella held an arm out to stop Zoey and she looked past her Hunter to the figure rooting through their backpack.

“Huh? Who’s that?”

As the figure heard Zoey’s voice they stood and turned to face the fivers, it was a woman in green exploration gear with a ventilator mask around her face. She walked closer to the team in order to get a better view, the woman stopped and put her hands playfully on her hips. Arabella was still wary of the stranger but soon her fears were put to rest, a rough but comforting feminine voice met her ears and she felt safe.

“Ha! It’s you two.”

Zoey stepped around Arabella’s arm and took a couple steps towards the masked woman, she was wary as well but something in her gut told her that this woman meant them no harm.

“Um...Have we met?”

The older woman chuckled at Zoey’s question, upon closer inspection the woman had a First Fleet Banner hanging from her hips. Arabella looked over the woman and saw that her skin was very tan and that her hair was a greyish white with a singular braid running through it from her forehead to the back of her scalp. She was definitely older, and judging by the flag she was friendly, her next words proved just that.

“Haha, sorry I forgot! You were out cold when I found you, I’m from the First Fleet. You folks are lucky to be alive..”

Suddenly realization crossed both Zoey and Arabella’s faces as they found out who they were talking to, Zoey grabbed a hold of Arabella’s arm and smiled brightly as she rushed the two of them forward to meet the stranger.

“Hold on..She must be the one who saved us!”

Zoey dropped Arabella’s arm as they came to the woman’s side, Zoey took the older woman’s hand in her own and vigorously shook it. Arabella smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded her head towards the woman in a welcoming way. The older woman seemed amused by the Handler’s reaction, but she welcomed it nonetheless.

“Oh my gosh, thank you thank you!”

The woman smiled as she patted Arabella on the shoulder and stepped away from Zoey’s reach, the girl was strong although she didn’t really seem like it.

“I’m just glad you’re still in one piece, Fifth Fleet. Am I right?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Cara. Don’t call me Ma’am, makes me feel old. What are you two doing out here?”

Zoey looked at Arabella and the hunter just shrugged, if Cara was with the First that means she is friendly and has a right to know what their mission is. Plus she might help them in their investigation, it was worth a shot. Zoey nodded and turned to their savior, she crossed her arms and offered a kind smile.

“Actually, it’s kind of a long story…”

After Zoey explained everything up to the point they met Cara the older woman was already making her own theories, this was both alarming and interesting news to say the least. Finally Arabella handed over the sample they had from Zorah Magdaros and the woman opened it quickly, after a few sniffs the Tracker nodded and closed the tube.

“This is from Zorah Magdaros?”

“That’s right, we’ve tracked it to the Rotten Vale…”

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can find. I’ve spent years delving into this valley’s secrets...And I’m starting to understand a thing or two. Now, it’s your turn. Learn all that you can about this place...Next time we meet we can compare notes. Sound good?”

“Yes Ma’am!”

“Call me Cara kid, here catch.”

She threw the canister back to Arabella and she caught it with one hand as Zoey smiled at their new friend, Arabella liked seeing Zoey excited about their assignments. As Arabella put the evidence away Zoey walked with Cara to her backpack, seeming like she had taken a liking to the woman.

“Don’t worry Cara, we’re on the job.”

“Good, see ya!”

Cara strapped on her backpack and covered her face once more before she waved to the girls and left camp, they watched her leave before whistling for Wing-Drakes and flying back to the Research Base. The walked in and went straight for Master Kayla, as usual she was lounging on her bench but this time she was reading a tome of some sort. At their approach the Master marked her place and set the book aside, she smiled warmly at the two young girls and beckoned them closer. Arabella displayed the contents of her pack and Kayla observed each part with interest, then she noticed that no new Zorah evidence was in the pile.

“...So, no sign of Zorah Magdaros’s trail?”

“No Master Kayla, I’m afraid the Effluvium was far too thick for me to go further into the Vale. I’ll need to visit the Smithy in Astera and see about a charm or mask to help me traverse the deeper parts of the Vale.”

“...Disappointing. After you make those preparations I suggest you descend further. As you’ve stated, the effluvium levels will become more toxic. However you have a plan and that is not going to be a problem, now is it?”

“No Ma’am.”

“When you are ready come back here, just say the word and we’ll depart like last time.”

“Thank you, we’ll be returning to Aster for now.”

“Of course. Hurry back though, I can't wait to see where this adventure goes…”

As the girls departed from the Research Base via Wing-Drake Arabella called over her shoulder to her Handler.

“Was it just me or does she seem….overly excited about the investigation?”

Zoey just laughed as they continued onwards towards Astera and their friends, although Arabella was less than excited because that meant she would have to speak to the Commander and explain her actions.

* * *

As they landed in the Tradeyard of Astera Zoey handed Arabella the notes saying that she should just get the meeting over with, Arabella nodded and Zoey said that she would be checking on Casper and to find her at the canteen later. As Arabella waved her off she saw Nico and Shira entering Astera as well, she jogged over to them and Shira smiled at her kindly.

“Hey guys.”

“Hello Arabella, can we help you with anything?”

“No, I would just like to speak to Nico...alone...please..”

“Sure, I need to turn in these reports anyway. Nico, I’ll meet you in your room later to discuss our next mission. See you later Arabella!”

Shira jogged off towards the council table leaving Nico alone with Arabella, she could tell that Nico was uncomfortable but she needed to apologize for her actions.

“Nico, I’m sorry for what I put you through on our hunt…”

Nico nodded but still didn’t meet her eyes, she felt bad for scaring him so much. Seeing him speechless was a very alarming sight, considering he was all smiles when he arrived with Shira a moment ago. Arabella took another deep breath as she clutched the notes tighter to her chest, she felt terrible and now she might have lost a friend.

“I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore…. I don’t blame you. My actions were uncalled for and alarming...you must see me as some kind of monster-”

“No!”

“Huh?”

“I don’t see you as a monster Arabella, I understand that you were under a lot of stress and worried about your Palico.”

“Y-you do?”

“Of course! Anyone would worry for their feline companion, I know I do. That's why I only take mine out on expeditions, it's safer that way. Although, I’ll admit you had me worried there for a bit.”

“You and Zoey both…”

“Yeah, but I know that you’re sorry. And if I’m being honest that whole situation made me realize something.”

“Like w-what?”

“Like you’re a total badass when you’re pissed! Granted the mutilation of the Paolumu was a tad extreme but damn you’re strong! It made me realize that I need to train a whole lot more if I want to match you in skill, I’ve been training ever since I got back to Astera. I also made up with Shira and we’re closer than ever as friends, give my thanks to Zoey for her advice.”

“Sure thing Nico, but why don’t you tell her yourself? She is in the infirmary with Casper right now, go and say hi. I’ll be with the Commander for a while anyway…”

“Oh, okay. Good Luck!”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, and Arabella?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to see you back to normal, I missed that smile of yours! See ya!”

She rolled her eyes as Nico ran off towards the Infirmary, then she made her way over to the Council table where Shira was just leaving the Commander’s side with a smile on her face and a pep in her step. As Arabella neared the table the Commander took notice of her, he dismissed the others around and welcomed her back to Astera. She calmly handed him their reports and he read them while she stood before him, he nodded along and then gently set them aside before facing her once more with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Good work, I’m glad to see that you’ve returned to normal. After the last report from your Handler I was beginning to worry about you in the field.”

“I know that I went against what we are taught Sir, I am fully prepared for any punishment you deem fitting….”

“Punishment? That is hardly called for Arabella, according to your Handler you took your Palico’s injury personally and let your emotions take control. It happens to the best of us, especially when those we care for are involved. What matters to me is that you are back to normal and are fit to work in the field, which judging by this report you are more than ready to continue your work.”

“I really am sorry for my behavior Sir.”

“I know that young one.”

He gently put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, she looked into his eyes and offered a sad smile of her own. He knew the hardships she had suffered at the Guild’s hand and he felt semi responsible as her superior even though he had no control over her past and how people in the Old World treated her. Ayato had also spoken to him before she and Zoey returned giving him insight to how the young hunter was feeling, he understood perfectly.

“Now is not the time for denying one’s emotions, here in the New World we never know what awaits us on our next assignment. We live each day as we see fit, and as Ayato has told you we strive to have no regrets about our life here.”

“Yes Sir.”

“You are more than what the Guild made you, here you can reforge yourself the way you see fit. You are kind and spirited soul Arabella, much like someone else I know. Take pride in that, never be afraid to let your emotions show, especially where your friends are concerned. Treasure them, but never underestimate them. They chose this life the same as you, they know the dangers just as well as you do.”

She nodded and she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, having a superior nurture her emotions instead of telling her to push them aside made her realize that she was with people who legitimately cared for her. She wasn’t just a pawn, she was a person that they all wanted around and who they wanted safe and well.

“Thank you Sir, I needed to hear that. I promise to be the best version of myself that I can be, I’ll probably have some obstacles along the way...but I promise to try.”

“That is all we can ask of you, now then according to your reports you need to talk to the Smithy before furthering your investigation in the Rotten Vale.”

“Yes Sir, I need to see him about a mask or charm that could help me traverse the thick Effluvium in the lower areas of the Vale. Without one I’m pretty convinced that I’ll pass out mid fight and place myself in danger.”

“We wouldn’t want that, go do whatever you need. Ayato should be around here somewhere, if you need anything from us seek him out and he’ll help you I’m sure.”

“Thank you Sir, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Dismissed.”

* * *

She headed for the Smithy and after a lengthy discussion about the Rotten Vale and the designs for a mask she was exhausted, he had agreed to make a mask free of charge but when she showed him the materials to upgrade her Dual Blades he required double what she had last paid. That was nearly all of her Zeni and she just wanted to get to bed, the Smithy said that he would have her weapons done by morning and to expect the mask at that time as well. She left the forge feeling tired and hungry, it was sundown by the time she reached the Canteen. Zoey was already eating and Arabella sunk into a chair by her side, Zoey giggled as she left to get her partner some dinner. When she returned Arabella looked on her plate to see the usual kebabs and rice portions, then she saw a large pouch of Zeni on the plate next to the food.

“Uh, what’s that?”

“Our payment for the last few missions, I got it when you were in the Smithy. It takes time to process the mission and distribute payment, your cut is about twenty thousand Zeni.”

“Thank god, that Smithy nearly cleared me out for upgrading my Dual Blades…”

“I figured, what about the mask you need?”

“I got him to do that for free, and he’ll make you one as well.”

“Great!”

* * *

After they ate the girls visited Casper and went their separate ways, as Arabella neared her room she saw a shadow looming on the staircase. She faltered ever so slightly until the moonlight illuminated Ayato’s face, she sighed as she jogged over to him and embraced him.

“Hey there Belle, everything okay?”

“Yup, the Smithy should have everything ready by morning.”

“What about your talk with the Old Man?”

“It was good. Honestly? It was what I needed to hear from a superior, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.”

“That's great, mind if I come in?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“What you want once we’re inside.”

“Belle, as much as I want to go at you right now, you look exhausted just standing here. I’ll sleep with you tonight, I miss having you in my arms. And after that little talk we had, I’d like some affirmation of your feelings for me.”

“Sorry about that, I know that was uncalled for. And truth be told, thinking about ending things with you hurt more than anything…”

“Same here Belle, now let's get some sleep. You have a busy day ahead of you and my old man wants me out in the field tomorrow as well.”

They headed into her room and wasted no time getting ready for bed and crawling under the covers, as they snuggled close together she listened to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady, as she felt herself start drifting off she yawned and spoke one final line before she completely lost herself to sleep.

“Ayato...I love you..”

She didn’t hear his response as she fell into a deep sleep and did not stir till the next morning, when she awoke Ayato was already gone and a letter was in his place. As she sat up in bed and opened the parchment,a single sentence was scribbled in Ayato’s handwriting, it was his response to her declaration last night.

“ _I love you too Belle._ ”


	21. Icy Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey are ready to head to the depths of the Rotten Vale, until an unwanted interruption halts their plans.

Arabella was on her way to the Smithy when Zoey and Casper ran into her, after reading Ayato’s note she had more energy than usual and welcomed her friends happily. They made their way across the Waterfall Bridge and into the forge where the Second Fleet Master was waiting for them with their masks and Arabella’s upgraded Dual Blades, the girls took the items happily and then went to speak with the Commander. As they approached the council table the girls saw Ayato talking with his Grandfather and a slow smile spread across Arabella’s face, when they stopped at the foot of the table Zoey cleared her throat so that the Commander would take notice of them.

“Ah, my energetic field team. I take it you’re ready to head for the Research Base?”

“Yes Sir, we just got our gear and we’re ready to set out. Anything you want us to do while we’re gone?”

“Well, as always take detailed notes and report any strange findings to Master Kayla. She is very intelligent as you no doubt know, as you descend into the Rotten Vale remember to be on guard. We don’t know exactly what awaits you down on the lower levels.”

“Yes Sir.”

“How is your Palico? He seems to be moving around rather well.”

“Casper is healing significantly Sir, but I’m still going to leave him here for a bit longer just to make sure.”

“As you wish, you can’t be too careful I suppose. Now then, off with you. May the Sapphire Star light your way.”

Zoey and Arabella nodded and then the Hunter glanced at Ayato, he was smiling at her interaction with his Old Man. He nodded his head and she smiled in return before Zoey grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the hitching posts near the front gate of Astera, they said goodbye to Casper and then off they flew for the Research Base.

* * *

The Research Base was floating above the entrance to the Coral Highlands, as the girls landed on the balcony they took in the view before heading inside. It was about ten in the morning as they watched the sunlight dance across the landscape of the Coral Highlands, the area was definitely one of great beauty. Zoey was excited to get to the bottom of the Rotten Vale, so they headed in and went straight to Master Kayla. As they crested the last stairway they saw the soft spoken woman smoking her pipe while looking over some documents, at their approach the woman set aside her paperwork and sat up straight.

“I take it you are ready to descend into the depths of the Rotten Vale?”

Arabella nodded and Zoey anxiously bounced back and forth on her feet, the woman smiled as she rose from her bench and beckoned for the girls to follow her. Soon the anchor rose from its position on the floor of the Highlands and they floated towards their destination, apparently Master Kayla had already scoped out the perfect place for the girls to descend towards the bottom of the Vale. They would lower them down like last time, only deeper where apparently Cara already had camp established for them to use. They had fair winds as they coasted along the air currents, the scenery passed them by as the girls leaned out over the banister of the balcony with the Third Fleet Master standing behind them. Zoey looked around in wonder with her binoculars, there was so much to observe that it overwhelmed the excitable girl.

“It's breathtaking..”

Arabella nodded as the girls watched flocks of raphinos, wing-drake like monsters, fly past them calmly. They watched as the small peaceful creatures soared next to them, the Coral Highlands was a very calming region. Zoey sighed in contentment as Arabella stood by her side, the hunter leaned on the banister and sighed herself offering some of her thoughts in the process.

“They look so free…”

Zoey smiled and glanced at her partner as they watched the animals fly, Arabella almost looked jealous of the creatures. Zoey gently placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder as she turned back to look at Master Kayla, the woman who had been silent for the whole trip.

“So, Master, what's the bottom of the Vale like?”

The woman chuckled slightly before walking forward a few steps, she was so graceful and Zoey admired her thirst for knowledge.

“I can not say...Though we have learned much, what we have are mere facts, and not a single clue to what truth they add up to.”

Zoey and Arabella nodded along as they listened with interest, Zoey sighed and leaned on the railing once again as she offered her own two cents to the conversation.

“We know Zorah Magdaros is heading there, but why…”

The calm woman smiled as she regarded the Handler fondly, Zoey reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger. Being a Wyverian had advantages and those of that particular race lived longer than their human counterparts, she had seen many scholars or researchers try to obtain the very information they were now seeking. It gave her hope that this team would be the ones to finally get to the truth of things, she calmly came to stand beside Zoey as she looked off into the distance.

“The world is full of mysteries to consume us, we must learn all that we can. If not for ourselves then for our fellow members.”

“Yeah! And delicious mysteries to consume!”

“Haha… you sure are a lively one...how refreshing.”

They spent the next half an hour in comfortable silence as they floated on the breeze, soon their target area came into view and Zoey eagerly put on her binoculars and scoped out the area. As she scanned the area she thought she saw something of interest, she pointed towards the area in question and called to her comrades.

“Hey, I think I found something…”

Master Kayla came to her side to view into the crevice they were hovering above, a green fog covered most of the area and she wasn’t quite sure what the Handler could have possibly seen. Nevertheless, she trusted the young girl and nodded her head, any clues they could find would help the commission.

“Let’s set her down then…”

As the Master turned to give the order the raphinos that had been calmly flying next to them started acting up, as they looked around Kayla became nervous at their behavior.

“Or...not.”

As she went to grab the Handler the raphinos started flying into the balcony causing the girls to stagger and struggle to remain upright, the currents had become unsteady as well but they couldn’t stabilize with the monsters running into the ship like they were currently doing. Kayla was finally able to come to a conclusion when she was able to stand up once more between collisions.

“As I thought…”

Then a huge impact caused Zoey to fall backwards and Arabella quickly went to her side, as they looked back towards the railing they heard an ear piercing shriek and saw a set of sharp talons fly past the balcony. Then Arabella felt something cold touch her skin as the large monster flew by, she looked to the floor and saw ice crystals lying on the balcony floor. Zoey was on her feet once more and ran to the railing, Arabella snagged her arm and pulled her Handler back placing herself in front of Zoey in order to protect her and Master Kayla from the monster that had interrupted their flight. They watched as the monster soared through the air and started hunting the raphinos that were once surrounding their ship, the monster was ruthless and they watched as it fed. It soared all around them bringing cold winds with it wherever it flew, as Arabella remained in a ready stance Master Kayla addressed them firmly.

“We have disturbed its hunting grounds. We should regroup, it is too dangerous to continue with that beast so close….one swipe and it could pop our balloons with its claws..”

The girls nodded as Kayla called for a retreat and the airship was backing away from the monster, they watched closely as they retreated a little ways in order to maintain position over the crevice they needed to descend into.

* * *

Once in a safe position they lowered the anchor and Kayla motioned for the girls to follow her back inside, once the Master was situated on her bench she put her hands to her face and sighed. The girls waited for some sort of direction, they needed to get to the bottom of the Rotten Vale. Soon the Master addressed them again, this time with a hint of frustration lining her naturally calm voice.

“...So much for making it down. That loathsome monster is known as a Legiana. It rules over all other monsters in these skies….so long as it's out there hunting, we won’t be able to reach the base of the Rotten Vale.”

Arabella and Zoey looked at each other instantly, this was only a minor obstacle to overcome. They could still reach the Vale today as long as Arabella got to the Legiana in time, they faced the Master again and Arabella stepped forward.

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll rid the skies of this Legiana and we’ll continue on as planned, we know the locale where it lurks and we already have a camp established near the area.”

Master Kayla looked at her with amusement in her eyes, she smiled and grabbed her pipe before reclining on her bench like normal.

“...oh, I had almost forgotten that you’re a hunter...haha. I suppose it wouldn’t be too much trouble to ask you to hunt the Legiana before we get knocked out of the sky again… very well, off you go and be vigilant.”

The girls nodded and then made their way through the ship towards a hitching post, on the way Zoey wanted to talk about their target.

“So, that was a legiana. You no doubt remember it from before right? It’s the same creature that knocked us into the Vale when we first arrived in the Coral Highlands.”

“Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about that…”

“Plus, it’s the same monster that is responsible for downing the Third Fleet’s airship all those years ago!”

“Damn, so this monster has been quite the troublemaker.”

“Yup, and like Master Kayla said, unless we take it down we’ll never get the Research Base down to the base of the Rotten Vale. And I just hate the word ‘never’ don’t you? Come on, let’s take out that Legiana.”

“You’re staying in the camp Zoey, I’m going to take out that Legiana and bring you my report as always.”

“But-”

“No buts, you don’t have a weapon and I’ll be more focused alone than I would be with you there...it’s a matter of safety Zo.”

“Yeah, yeah...I hate it when you’re right.”

They whistled for their wing-drakes and off they flew towards the highest camp, once inside Arabella sharpened her weapons and strapped on her new Glider Mantle that the Commander had given her. After putting a couple of potions in her bag she faced Zoey and nodded, Zoey smiled back and watched as Arabella charged out of the campsite towards the area where they had last seen the monster. After finding some footprints as well as some deep claw marks in the dust like ground Arabella had the scout flies searching for the creature, it shouldn’t be too far off judging by the hunting area it had been occupying. Sure enough as she rounded the next corner the Legiana was just descending into the area, Arabella quickly took cover as the beast landed and started surveying the area for danger. She took a deep breath and charged forward with her Dual Blades drawn, she sliced at the monster’s legs and that piercing scream greeted her ears once more causing her to flinch at the sound.

This gave the beast an opening to hit her with its tail and send her flying back into a coral covered wall, she gave out a yelp of pain as she felt something sharp scrape across her skin. She glanced down to her arm and saw that she had cut herself on a piece of coral that was sticking out from the wall, a couple of inches to the left and she could have been impaled and seriously injured. She focused back on the Legiana that had thrown her, she dodged another tail swipe as she rolled underneath the beast and slashed upwards at it’s soft underbelly. It screeched in pain as it felt her blades glide through it’s skin, it then grabbed a hold of her with its talons and whipped her away again. She was sent flying across the dusty ground and left sputtering for air as the beast lurched upwards into the sky and flew higher up onto the upper tiers of the Coral Highlands. Arabella slowly got to her feet as she felt her body scream in pain, she had hit the ground very hard and her muscles were begging her to stay down for just a couple minutes if possible.

However, that would have to wait, they needed to get to the base of the Rotten Vale and no overgrown wing-drake was going to stop her from accomplishing that assignment. She started her climb as she followed the blood splatters on the ground, she had felt her blades rip through more than one layer of muscle so she assumed that she had done a significant amount of damage. After about twenty minutes of climbing and traversing the tops of the coral she finally found the beast at the highest plateau of the region, it was lying in a pool of blood as it tried to sleep. So she had done damage after all, she needed to end this quickly, but that creature was feisty and would likely put up a good fight if she woke it up. She hung back as she tried to think of the quickest and safest way to kill the Legiana, she found herself wishing that she had brought another hunter with her.

“If I’m quick, one charge should get me close enough to sever an artery in its neck...hopefully.”

She drew her blades and took a deep breath as she charged forwards, but the beast was already rising from its resting place. She cursed under her breath as the beast spotted her and screeched once more, this time she ignored the ringing in her ears and deftly maneuvered around the incoming tail swipe. Sensing that it had missed it’s target the beast became enraged and a patch of frost covered the monster’s belly and claws as it turned towards Arabella, she stood wide eyed as the beast transformed and then sent a line of ice straight at her. She nearly dodged the attack but a few of the cold shards stuck into her upper arm causing her to wince at the cold pain shooting up her arm. She stopped hesitating and finally went in for the killing blow, she charged towards a small crack in the upper plateau that had a powerful column of air spewing from it. The Commander said that the mantle she was currently wearing was going to be useful to her in the Coral Highlands, but she was not expecting to actually be swiftly floating through the air above her target once the air caught hold of the winglike material and lifted her skywards.

As she hovered over the monster she drew her blades and closed the flaps of her glider mantle, using gravity to her advantage she used all of her weight on one blade and drove it straight through the monster’s skull effectively ending its life. She was left straddling the monster’s neck as she slowly bled from the wounds on her upper arm, the only reason she couldn’t feel the pain was because the ice shards had numbed her skin with their blizzard like temperature. She left the beast there, not bothering to carve anything from it because she felt like getting back to camp and healed should take priority over a couple talons and wing trimmings she could have salvaged from the corpse. Once she crawled into camp Zoey immediately went to her side and noticed her arm, Zoey grabbed some gauze and a few healing potions before sitting Arabella down by the campfire and looking at her arm more intently.

“The ice spikes are still in your arm, I’ll need to pull those out.”

“Fun.”

Zoey rolled her eyes as she braced Arabella’s arm and then quickly ripped two hard ice spikes from the hunter, that action was followed by a string of curses as Zoey wiped away the blood and then poured a healing potion over the wounds effectively closing them. She then handed Arabella another potion and the stern hunter drank from the bottle greedily, when Zoey finished she took Arabella’s reports and compiled them, then they rested for another hour while Arabella’s arm slowly went back to normal. Those potions were miracles in a bottle, healing any minor injury like that in seconds. Once Arabella had full range of motion back in that arm they flew back to the Research Base just in time for lunch, after eating they handed in their report to Master Kayla who looked over it excitedly.

“Hmmm….nice work Arabella. Zoey. You truly are...impressive.”

“Uh, thank you Ma’am.”

“Now our airship will make its descent into the lower depths of the Rotten Vale. If you wish to wait until your arm is a little more rested than that is perfectly fine, just say the word and well continue with our plans…”

“I’m fine now Ma’am, let’s finish what we came here to do while we still have daylight left.”

“Right, let’s try. Come, we are giving the order to descend….how marvelous. I suppose we need to find a place suitable enough for you to depart, it seems your friend has already established a camp down there so we’ll drop you a couple meters from that location.”

“Yes Ma’am my Handler and I marked it on our maps already, we’ll be fine.”

“Excellent, there you can continue your search for Zorah Magdaros. However you must not forget my request…”

“Ma’am?”

“You must think deeply; what is the Rotten Vale?”

“Right, we’ll think about that ma’am…”

“I look forward to hearing what you come up with...well then off we go.”

As Kayla walked off to give the order Zoey came to stand beside her partner, they were finally going to descend into the Vale like they planned. She placed a hand on Arabella’s shoulder and handed her one of the masks the Smithy had made for them.. Zoey sighed as she felt the ship move, this caused her hunter to look at her with concerned eyes.

“You alright Zo?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking… There have to be traces of Zorah Magdaros down there somewhere...right?”

“I have no doubts we’ll find some clues down there, if the Rotten Vale is what I think it is then I have a feeling we are so much closer to the overgrown lava lizard than we previously thought.”

“Really? What makes you say that?”

“Just a feeling, I’ll tell you more once we’re down there…”


	22. Into the Bowels of the Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Arabella are on their way to the base of the Rotten Vale, but some complications have them at each other's throats as clues start coming together.

The girls were lowered about twenty meters from the campsite, as they walked through with their masks tightly pressed against their faces Zoey and Arabella talked over their theories on what the Rotten Vale actually was.

“Ara, I think I know what the Rotten Vale is…”

“I think I do too, but first we should check with -”

Before she could finish her sentence her scout flies flew from their cage at her hip, mid flight they turned a deep shade of blue instead of their bright green color. Zoey and Arabella jogged after the little insects and stopped when they came into contact with some Elder Dragon tracks at the base of where the camp was supposed to be, instead of heading up to the camp they pressed onward following the scout flies instead. The effluvium cleared up as they rounded the next bend and Zoey removed her mask, she stopped as a large cavern with glowing pools of bright blue liquid came into view.

“The bottom of the Vale lies up ahead...this is the only place where Zorah Magdaros could’ve gone…”

“Yup, stay on guard though..”

“Right, well let’s press on.”

As the girls jogged into the large cavern a strange and acidic smell met them, Arabella assumed it was from the pools of blue liquid. Zoey’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned towards her partner that was currently observing the same blue pool she was.

“You’ve figured it out too, haven’t you? What the Rotten Vale really is…”

“I think so...but that will have to wait. I think these pools are some sort of acid like substance. Don’t touch it, let’s go deeper. The scout flies are flying in that direction.”

Arabella pointed towards another opening towards the back of the cavern, they jogged through another large opening and were met with what they wanted. A large chunk of hardened magma was sitting in the middle of the room, it was very similar to the chunk they had found in the Wildspire Waste and in the Ancient Forest. They ran over to it and Arabella knelt down to observe it closely, Zoey remained standing as she looked around the cavern. Another large pool of acid was off to one side while the other was covered in some strange plant life that she had an urge to collect samples from it, she pushed down that urge and instead faced her partner once more.

“I know we’ve reached the bottom…”

She jogged a little ways away from the magma rock and Arabella followed behind her, as they looked around the cavern they were stuck on how Zorah had not been there itself. A monster of that size was not one that could be lost that easily, so then where could it have gone? Zoey looked around in confusion before facing her partner and shrugging her shoulders, she sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair.

“But, what happened to Zorah Magdaros?! There is no place else for it to go..”

“I have no idea Zo, but we know it can tunnel underground right? Like in the Great Ravine when we first tried to capture it..maybe it tunneled in and then tunneled out?”

The girls looked around some more as they discussed possibilities, each unaware of the eyes that were watching them from behind a curtain of rotting flesh. Zoey was growing frustrated and Arabella could sense that, but they needed to remain calm. Before Arabella could say anything Zoey was already backing up and turning to head further into the Vale.

“I think we should split up…”

“Wait!”

It was too late, Zoey was already running off when a flash of red whizzed by Arabella, the creature was fast and quickly covered the distance placing itself between Arabella and Zoey. They were separated by a red sinewy monster, and it looked far from friendly. Zoey had stumbled backwards and fell against the hard ground while the creature circled her, it’s eyes glowing as it observed her in her weak state. Arabella’s heart was racing a mile a minute, Zoey was unarmed and the beast knew that Zoey was not going to be much of a fight. Arabella recognized this monster, she had fought a couple before, back in the Old World.

“It's an Odogaron! Zoey get back!”

But Zoey was petrified by the beast, it’s razor sharp claws dug into the dirt as another set of talons sprung forth as well, she was dazed from her fall but she stood her ground against the monster much to Arabella's dismay.

The beast glanced back at Arabella before slowly stepping towards Zoey and then launching forward at full speed, Arabella’s heart stopped as she heard Zoey scream. However, the creature never reached her. It had been shot with a stink bomb from somewhere off to the right of them, Arabella turned to see Cara firing at the beast. Zoey saw her as well and gasped in surprise. “You!” As Cara continued her assault she as able to distract the Odogaron and draw its attention off of Zoey and onto herself, she lured it away from Zoey enough to provide an opening for Arabella to come in and grab her. As Cara looked over to see Arabella watching with a fearful expression she clicked her tongue at the sunned hunter, she shouted above the noise of the Odogaron roaring in protest to being covered in a cloud of horrible smells.

“What are you doing!? **GO!** ”

Cara’s voice tore Arabella out of her daze and the girl leapt into action, she charged around the red monster and snagged Zoey by her arm hauling her to her feet and towards the camp they should have found. As they retreated Zoey kept looking over her shoulder towards the older woman, they were greeted with her voice urging them onwards without her.

“Don’t stop! Keep Going!”

“No, wait!”

* * *

But Arabella kept pushing back as ordered, once they were safely back in camp the girls took a breather as they collected themselves. Zoey was freaking out as Arabella tried to calm her nerves, Zoey had almost died.

“No, we can’t leave her! She can’t hold that thing off…”

“Zoey.”

“We’ve got to help her!”

**“ZOEY!”**

The handler stopped talking and faltered at her hunter’s harsh tone, Arabella stood straight as line as she addressed her companion. She took a couple steps until she was just inches from her handler, then she roughly placed her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders as she spoke to her in a cold and forceful tone.

“You will be staying here! You almost died because you thought running off in an unknown area was a good idea. I know you’re frustrated with not finding Zorah, I am too, but we can not act recklessly. _**You almost died!**_ If Cara hadn’t shown up you’d be nothing more than a pile of flesh in a puddle of blood and bones, think of yourself for once!”

“But-”

“No buts, Cara has been down here for longer than I thought possible. She no doubt has a better understanding of the area and the monsters, if she is smart then she is hiding and waiting for the beast to leave. I will go out and fight that thing and make sure she is safe, you will wait here in case she comes back on her own. Listen to me for once and stay here!”

A tense silence passed between the girls as Zoey slowly nodded and went to sit in the tent, Arabella sighed as she grabbed a couple potions and then ran off towards the area where they had been rescued by Cara. The beast was still lurking around the chunk of Zorah Magdaros evidence but Cara was nowhere in sight, hopefully the woman had gotten away and was able to hide. The beast took notice of Arabella and charged for her again, this time she was ready. The Odogaron was terribly fast and Arabella had a hard time landing any sort of hit on the creature, until she was able to hit a flash bug and blind the beast for a few moments. That small opening allowed her to saw off some of the beast’s sharp talons and rip a few chunks of flesh from its body as well, the beast roared in pain and then shot off blindly towards the other section of the Vale near the campsite.

Arabella gathered the materials she had carved from the monster and stuffed them in her pack, once they were secure she charged after the monster and found it near a group of paratoads in a rocky area of the Vale. She found the beast licking the wounds she had inflicted, but as soon as it saw her it became enraged and pounced towards her. It was moving faster than ever and kicking up rocks and dust every time it moved, she lured it over to a paratoad and waited until it was on top of the small creature before shooting the frog with a rock and causing it to release it’s toxins over the Odogaron. A paralyzing cloud covered the beast as a shockwave swept through the animal, while it was stunned Arabella landed numerous hits causing the beast to bleed profusely, she even slashed at the tail hard enough to cut it completely from the creature’s body causing it to howl in pain before limping off towards it’s den.

She watched it retreat as she sheathed her weapons and jogged over to the tail she had cut off, she took out her hunting knife and carved what she could from it. After packing away the material she proceeded into the small den of the monster, it was covered with bones and pieces of rotting flesh. She fought her urge to vomit and snuck up to the creature as quickly as she could, then she took her blades and cut through the thick material of the monster’s throat severing an artery and watching the beast finally die. As the creature slumped over Arabella fell to her knees as she took a couple of deep breaths, she was sore and the beast had landed a couple hits with the rocks it had thrown at her. She reached a hand up to her forehead when she felt a warm liquid run down the side of her face, when she took her hand away she saw her blood on her hand.

“Ow, damn this Odogaron was the meanest thing I’ve fought in the New World. That Anjanath seems like a damn jagras compared to this thing..”

After carving all that she could from the body she made her way back to the camp to find Zoey waiting for her outside the tent, the Handler met her at the entrance to the camp and watched as the hunter dropped her material bag and downed a healing potion. She took a couple drops from the bottle and put it on her forehead to help seal the wound that was there, after Zoey was sure she sustained no life threatening injuries she took a deep breath and faced Arabella with a determined expression.

“You’ve been gone for an hour…”

“That monster was harder than anything I’ve faced here.. I’m back and that is all that matters.”

“What about Cara? Where is she? I thought she’d be with you!”

“I didn’t see her when I went back to the area, she knows her way around down here...she’s fine..”

“You don’t know that! What if the monster ate her? What if she’s injured and couldn’t make it back here!? You said you would help her!”

“I killed the Odogaron didn’t I?! I didn’t see a body anywhere the beast went! Even if Cara is dead she died protecting us, we should be thankful we had a friend like her down here in the first place! Now calm down and think for a second-”

“I'm going out for another look!”

“Zoey!”

Before the Handler made it out of camp Arabella grabbed her arm and pulled her back, Zoey struggled against her hold but then an elderly voice snapped her out of her tantrum.

“No, you’re not.”

The girls turned to see a very alive Cara descend a wall on the other side of camp, Arabella released Zoey’s arm and let out a sigh of relief seeing the woman walking towards them. So she is alive, thank goodness. Zoey was crying as she ran into the woman’s arms, Arabella maintained her distance but nodded at the older woman in a respectful way, Cara returned the nod and then focused on the sobbing girl in her arms.

“You’re ok! I-I thought… I was s-scared to death...”

“Shh, alright alright. Easy, I’m just glad that you’re not hurt.”

She soothed the girl in her arms as Arabella walked closer to put a hand on Zoey’s back, Cara looked into the young hunter’s eyes and smiled.

“Thank you by the way, I was planning to hide until it moved on. But, well you saved me the trouble.”

“I should really be thanking you for saving Zoey, and for saving me as well..”

“Don’t mention it, what are friends for?”

Arabella smiled and then Cara pulled Zoey off of her a little bit in order to wipe away the girl’s tears, the poor girl was a wreck but it warmed Cara’s heart to see that some stranger cared so much about her.

“Now now, that’s enough.”

As Zoey took a couple breaths and backed away from Cara, the old tracker looked around the campsite and then let her eyes settle on the young team before her.

“Now, we had a deal. Don’t you remember? Did you learn all you could about the Vale?”

The girls nodded in unison and Cara smiled, so they had taken her words to heart that was nice to see. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked between the young women in front of her, she was proud of all they had accomplished.

“Now, tell me everything. What did you feel out there?”

Arabella looked to Zoey who was still wiping away some stray tears, she put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder and then faced Cara with a smile.

“I think, well I think the Vale is where the monsters come to die. It serves as their graveyard, and the New World is a vast ecosystem revolving around it.”

Cara nodded in approval and smiled, she was glad that they found an answer similar to hers. She turned her back to them as she started walking away, she then glanced over her shoulder and motioned for the girls to follow.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking they reached an area that led to the Coral Highlands from the Rotten Vale, they emerged into the sunlight and Cara took in the fresh air as she spoke to the girls.

“You’re right. The Vale is where monsters come to rest. They sense the end and make their way there, very good. Their bodies then become nutrients that feed the Coral Highlands, from death rises new life. Which, after a cycle, returns to the Vale to die again.”

As she spoke the three women traversed the lower regions of the Coral Highlands, looking around as the air vents lifted those nutrients up and throughout the region. Who knew that a massive graveyard was the supplier for a land as expansive and diverse like that of the New World. Cara was wise, and Arabella listened intently as she continued sharing her research with them.

“It’s an ecological marvel, one that easily dwarfs any I have ever seen.”

“Yeah…”

“But, have you really considered the important question?”

Arabella looked puzzled but Zoey was now fully alert and thinking about the ecosystem, but she was stuck on what exactly the woman had meant. So she stood next to the older woman as they looked out over the Coral Highlands from an outcropping of coral.

“What question?”

“Who's at the heart of it? What monster could serve as the nutrients for a system this large? What’s the mystery behind the Elder Crossing...you know the answer.”

A look of understanding passed over both Zoey and Arabella’s faces, the hunter took her spot next to her Handler and stared wide eyed at Cara as she gave her the answer.

“They die here..”

“Bingo, an Elder’s death is the catalyst. The Vale is Zorah Magdaros’s resting place.”

Then a steady gust of wind washed over them as it brought small flowers with it from the floor of the Coral Highlands, the flowers floated up high into the sky as the women watched. Sunlight danced off the small flowers as they cascaded down around them gently, Zoey held out her hands and caught a singular flower in the center of them. Cara looked over the Highlands fondly, remembering all she had learned in her time here.

“Or at least it should be, the clues are all here but Zorah is nowhere to be found.”

“It was drawing in energy, or at least that is what it seemed like. Storing it as it moved on, was it trying to deliver it somewhere? Zo, what can it be doing?”

“Who knows Ara...Cara?”

“I think I know who might. The First Wyverians have lived here much longer than us, seek them out.”

The girls nodded as the flowers continued to rain down around them, it was a sight to behold. Cara looked up as the petals fell, she loved seeing the ecosystem function on its own.

“Look, it's raining life...each flower that falls provides a key ingredient for the next generation. If I could only live another three hundred years...maybe that would be just long enough to see the end of this changing of the guard.”

She watched the girls fondly as they stood in front of her, they were vital parts to solving this mystery and she was glad to have met them. She walked forward and placed each of her hands on one of their shoulders, she smiled as she patted them on the back.

“Friends, you go finish this...I want to stay here a while longer. See what death has to give, and life has to bring. We’ll meet again, of that I am certain. Until then, take care of each other and stay strong. See ya.”

She left the girls there as she waved goodbye and then faded into the horizon, Zoey turned to Arabella with her head lowered and her eyes watery.

“Ara...I’m sorry about how I acted..”

“Don’t be, you were just worried for her. I was too, but it all worked itself out in the end. However, no more splitting up. Got it?”

Zoey smiled and looked up to meet Arabella’s eyes, she nodded her head and put the flower she had caught into her notebook. The sun was setting so the girls grabbed their belongings and their materials and whistled for a ride back. They returned to the Research Base for the night and then set out for Astera in the morning after handing Master Kayla a copy of their reports from the Rotten Vale, they landed in Astera at about ten in the morning and went straight to the council table to speak with the Commander. At their approach he turned away from his documents and faced them with a smirk on his face.

“I see you’ve returned, let me see that report.”

The girls handed in their findings as well as the samples they had taken from the hardened magma before leaving the Rotten Vale, after a few minutes the Commander nodded and tucked the reports under his arm so he could give them to the scholars later for analysis.

“Good work with your field reports on the Coral Highlands and the Rotten Vale. We have learned a great deal thanks to the two of you and your dedication to this investigation.”

“We’re proud to be of service Sir, Zoey and I try our best.”

“Hmmm...if our Tracker, Cara, and Master Kayla both agree about the Rotten Vale...Then we can safely assume that it is the Elder Dragon’s ‘graveyard’, so to speak. We should start focusing the Commission’s efforts there. The question is where Zorah Magdaros has gone, if it’s not in the graveyard anymore. And the First Wyverians may be able to answer that very question, luckily I had Ayato look into those beings this morning after Master Kayla sent word before you two got here of your findings.”

“She did?”

“Of course, her letter was very interesting. So I sent Ayato out to look into it, and he turned in his report shortly before you two showed up. The closest sighting of the First Wyverians was in the Ancient Forest, rest up and then head there tomorrow morning on an expedition. See if you can track them down, because unfortunately we are running out of time.”

“We’ll start first thing tomorrow Sir, we won’t let you down.”

“You never have. Dismissed.”


	23. Upgrades and Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take some time to upgrade their gear and their relationships with their fellow hunters, Ayato and Arabella reflect on their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff for this update, with everything going on I feel like everyone needs something nice right now. I hope you enjoy.

The girls had the rest of the day to themselves and Arabella was eager to get the materials she had gotten from the Odogaron to the Smithy, she needed new armour and a weapon upgrade. Zoey had seen Nico and Shira so she left Arabella’s side in order to go talk to them, Arabella nodded and said she would meet her Handler for dinner later on. On her way up to the Smithy she felt her thoughts drift off to what the First Wyverians could tell them, she hoped that they had some answers to their questions, they were stuck and they needed any help they could get with this investigation. She heard the sound of hammers hitting steel as she got closer to the forge, then she felt the heat as she stepped inside the hot room.

“Hello Fiver, what can I do for ya today?”

“I have some parts for you, hopefully I can get some new armour and a weapon upgrade. Take a look.”

She dumped the parts out in front of the old smithy and he turned them over eagerly while nodding his head, usually that was a good sign but she wondered how much her coin pouch would suffer because of it. After a few minutes of surveying her materials the Smithy looked up at her with bright eyes, he took the parts and folded his arms across the counter top.

“Good news Lass, I can make you some armour and that upgrade you want.”

“How much?”

After paying the man she left the smithy with her coin purse feeling lighter than air, luckily the meals in Astera could be purchased with money or with vouchers that the Hunters received monthly. She had always used coins so she had a surplus of the vouchers in the chest in her private room, but the armour and weapon would be worth it.

The Smithy had said her weapons would be ready by nightfall but her armour would be ready the following morning, apparently Odogaron hide was harder to deal with than the other monsters she had carved from. Arabella headed back to her room to get some loose clothing, she wanted to take a bath and scrub the grime she had brought back from the Rotten Vale off of her body. After about an hour-long bath she went back to her room to find her door slightly ajar and her lanterns lit, she gently pushed the door farther open and saw Ayato sitting at her desk looking over her journals and hunting notes. She smiled as she crept inside and set her dirty armour on a chair nearby, then she slowly walked up to Ayato and draped her arms around his shoulders as she leaned onto him.

“You know, just because I gave you a key doesn’t mean you can break in when I’m not here.”

“Hmph. I saw you head to the baths, I figured I’d stop by and see how you were holding up. Zoey told me what happened in the Vale with Cara, you kept a very level head in that situation.”

“Someone had too, I love Zoey but her emotions tend to run wild a lot more than they should for someone in our line of work…”

“That’s just her personality, she would’ve responded the same way if it would’ve been you or me.”

“I know.”

“Your journals are very detailed, usually hunters leave this part of the job up to their Handlers.”

“I like making my own theories, I told you that the Guild made me learn everything. Besides having two reports is useful in case one gets misplaced or the information doesn’t match up.”

“Always prepared. One of the qualities I love about you.”

“Hmph. Quite the charmer aren’t you? Did you have a different reason for coming to see me.”

Ayato unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and brought her around to sit on his lap, she smiled as she situated herself and refocused on his eyes. She had been in Astera for a little over a month now and she had already made some unforgettable friendships, she was starting to understand what it felt like to have a proper home and people who actually cared about whether you were still breathing or not. Ayato’s arms made her feel safe and she treasured that feeling more than she realized, his hands were resting on the curve of her hips as he smiled up at her.

“I really just wanted to see you, I know that when I get stressed it helps to talk to people I trust. I want to be that person for you, I know Zoey wants that too.”

“I know, and I’m thankful to have you two in my life...but Zoey seems off.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, it’s almost like she’s preoccupied with something. Like in the Vale when we found the evidence she looked so desperate to find answers that it clouded her judgement, it was like she was trying to prove herself.”

“To who? You?”

“I have no idea, but I never was very good at reading people. Her energy just feels different, she also ran off to talk to Nico and Shira earlier. I mean we’re all friends, but she never just ran off to talk to them before unless she wanted to compare notes with Shira.”

“Hmm. Well, all we can do is watch her and see what happens.”

“Right. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I was gonna ask if you wanted to have dinner together at the Canteen.”

“I told Zoey I would meet her for dinner, but I’m sure she won’t mind one more joining us.”

“Great. Let’s get going, I can smell the stew from here.”

They left Arabella’s room hand in hand, they laughed and talked as they made their way down to the Canteen. Once there Arabella immediately saw something out of the ordinary, she saw Zoey sitting with Shira and Nico at their usual table. Arabella felt her eyebrows rise up as she looked at her Handler laughing and playfully nudging Nico with her elbow, she nudged Ayato and nodded towards the active table and she heard her companion scoff.

“I think I know why Zoey is different.”

“I think I do too, well that is an interesting development…”

“But not unwelcome, go on and join them. I'll get our food and drinks.”

“Thanks Ayato.”

He patted her on her butt as he nudged her towards the table, she smirked over her shoulder and joined her new friends. She took a seat by Shira across from where Nico and Zoey were sitting together, they welcomed her with smiles as she sat down.

“Hey Ara! You don’t mind having extra people right?”

“Not at all, I brought Ayato with me after all. Besides Nico and Shira are old friends and fellow fleet members, they’re practically family.”

They all laughed and nodded as Ayato joined them bringing with him enough food for himself and Arabella, she helped him set it all down and they all began eating happily. Shira and Arabella talked about notes and theories while Zoey and the boys discussed the food and how much energy they had after eating any of the chef’s meals. Arabella had her eye on Zoey the whole time, every so often she saw her Handler tough Nico when she laughed or when she was telling a story from one of their hunts. She liked him, that much was obvious, but did Nico feel the same way? He seemed to welcome Zoey’s touches and his arm was currently draped around the Handler’s shoulders, Arabella found herself smiling at her two friends.

She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked over to see Ayato already smiling at her, she returned his smile and gripped his hand in return. It was getting late and Arabella remembered she had to pick up her weapon from the Smithy before it shut down for the night, she said goodnight to the table pulling Ayato up and along behind her as she made her way to the Smithy. Ayato’s hand was as warm as ever as they walked along the waterfall bridge in the cool night air, Astera was a beautiful sight at night. As they walked into the Smithy the old man greeted them with a nod of his head, he then grabbed a set of Chain Dual Blades from a weapon rack behind him and laid them on the counter top. Arabella’s eyes grew wide as she looked at her new weapon, it was as beautiful as it was deadly, she dropped Ayato’s hand as she gently lifted her blades to inspect them.

The weapons were razor sharp and perfectly balanced, she now had four blades, each set of two were held together by a durable chain and metal handle. She gave them a few practice swings and quickly mastered their new form, she thanked the Smithy as she and Ayato left for the night. Ayato was impressed with her new weapon, she would be even more deadly now that she had those. As they neared her room Ayato found himself staring at Arabella’s profile, her hair had gotten longer and the scars running up her neck had faded. One month ago they were barely friends and now he couldn’t imagine a life without her next to him, they stopped at her door as he leaned against the frame.

“Tonight was fun, I hope everything works out in Zoey’s favour. I think she deserves all the love in the world, but if he hurts her we might find ourselves down one A-List hunter…”

“Plotting a murder Belle?”

“Only if things go wrong…”

“Belle.”

“I’m joking, but I will beat him up if he hurts her in any way.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Zoey can handle herself and she is quite the catch.”

“She is?”

“Sure, I’ve heard a lot of the guys around here talk about her and how cute she is. I think she’s just too blind to see that for herself, just like you were too blind to see that you had worth and were irreplaceable.”

“If you say so, are you coming in?”

“If it’s alright with you.”

“Of course.”

Ayato followed her inside and shut the door behind him, he locked it for the night as she packed away her old armour and set up her new weapon on her equipment stand by her desk. Her hair hung down to the middle of her back as she stretched and yawned, he would never get tired of seeing her like this. She was relaxed and vulnerable, something he knew that she was not allowed to show in the Old World. He came up behind her and wrapped her in his warm embrace, she giggled and leaned back into his chest as she inhaled his scent. She smelled like honey and sunblooms, so sweet yet very casual at the same time.

“Ayato…”

“Hmm?”

“Why were you staring at me so much?”

“UH…”

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Haha, you’re so cute.”

“Very funny.”

“But seriously, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about how one month ago we were nothing but strangers meeting for the first time and now...well we’re so much more than that.”

“I was thinking about that too, it’s crazy but I never thought I would find myself emotionally and romantically involved with anyone. I just never thought I was worth the trouble, but when I met you that all changed.”

“I know, I felt the same. My old man often teased me about finding someone, but I never thought it would happen. I always put the commission’s needs above my own, that's when the Fifth Fleet showed up.”

“We made quite the impression didn’t we?”

“Haha, you could say that.”

They laughed as they untangled themselves from each other and got ready for bed. A part of Ayato wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and not let her sleep. However, a bigger part of him wanted nothing more than to just hold her while they slept, having her in his arms was more than enough to satisfy him for the night. Ayato stripped down to his night clothes as Arabella turned down the covers for the night, then he lifted her up bridal style and climbed into bed. He settled himself in and then gently laid her beside him, she chuckled as she pulled the covers over them and snuggled in close to his side. She lets her fingers trace the tiny scars covering his chest as his breathing slowed and his heart rate became steady, she smiled as she realized that he found comfort in her presence.

“Ayato…”

“Hmm..”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Belle.”

* * *

The next morning Arabella woke up in Ayato’s arms, she yawned and removed herself from his grip. She put on some thin clothes that she usually wore when she was relaxing in her room and started brushing out her hair, she heard some grunts from her bed and turned to see Ayato pulling the covers over his eyes to block the sunlight. She tied her hair back in a high ponytail and walked slowly over to sit on the edge of the bed, he was not a morning person by any means but she couldn’t blame him. She quietly left the room to retrieve her armour from the smithy and she was not disappointed, she took the gear from the old man and skipped happily back to her room with it cradled in her arms like a newborn child. Once back in her room she saw Ayato sitting up in bed yawning and scratching his head, when he saw her enter the room he offered a sleepy smile and yawned again.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

“Very funny Belle, _*yawn*_ what have you got there?”

“It’s my new armour! It looked amazing on the workbench downstairs and I can’t wait to put it on, after all Zoey and I have that expedition into the Ancient Forest and that gives me the perfect chance to try it out.”

“Put it on, it's made from that Odogaron you killed right?”

“Yup, close your eyes! I don’t want you peeking until I’m fully dressed.”

“So bossy.”

“Ayato.”

“Alright, alright.”

He ducked back under the covers as Arabella quickly discarded her clothes and traded them for her new armour set, it took a little bit longer to put on because of the sturdy material but she eventually had everything in the proper place. She turned to look at herself in her mirror and smiled at her appearance, this armour set was a total upgrade from what she had been wearing. It would provide way more protection and the material itself was thicker and more likely to protect her from the larger and more violent monster attacks.

“Alright, you can look now.”

“About time, I was starting to suffocate under-”

When Ayato saw her his mouth dropped open and he forgot what he had wanted to say, her new armour was impressive to say the least. It was a large leap from what she had previously hunted in, she would be more protected, but the look of it all was almost too much for Ayato to handle that early in the morning. Every part of her body was outlined in that armour, each curve was accented with a splash of color or an opening in her armour that let her smooth skin poke through.

She looked both deadly and sexy, he was staring and she smiled under the mask that came with her armour. He was speechless that much was plain, but she was more fascinated with the amount of padding the armour actually had. It had the appearance of being skin tight but the ribbon that was wrapped around the blackened material was actually made of reinforced Odogaron sinew that would protect her from even the sharpest of claws. The bow on her back tied everything together, she felt more secure in this armour than she had thought possible, the wrist guards were fastened with the harvested claws and sharpened to a serrated point. Her armour served both defensive and offensive purposes, Ayato had not said anything and she started laughing as he stared at her.

“Ayato, I think you have some drool right there…”

“Shut up.”

“Hehehe.”

Ayato stood up from bed and walked briskly over to where she was standing, he carefully untied the mask from her face and set it aside. She was blushing as his hands cupped her face and brought her lips up to meet his own in a desperate and passionate kiss, her arms circled his shoulders as he gently lifted her up off the ground. She felt herself sigh into the kiss as their tongues danced together and her mind started going blank, before she let herself sink into that bliss their lips parted as a knock sounded from her door.

“Ara! You better be awake, we have a First Wyverian to find! I know Ayato is in there too, so boss, do me a favour and hurry it up. We gotta get breakfast and then head out! Let’s get this expedition underway, I’ll be in the Canteen.”


	24. The First Wyverian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Zoey set out to find the First Wyverian and see if they can locate Zorah Magdaros, with tensions high and emotions running wild the girls need to make progress not only for themselves but for their loved ones as well.

Arabella met up with Zoey shortly after she had interrupted her time with Ayato, he had blushed so much she couldn’t stop laughing. She kissed him goodbye and jogged to the Canteen where her best friend was waiting with her notes open in her lap, Arabella grabbed a bowl of stew from the palicos and sat by Zoey’s side.

“Finally out of Ayato’s embrace I see, about time too. Haha.”

“You should have seen his face when you knocked on the door and called us out, he blushed a shade of red I didn’t think existed. Sorry about taking so long though, but I got my new weapon and armour as you can see so let’s get going.”

“Easy there Ara, take your time and eat. We can set out in a few minutes, you need your strength. Judging by these reports that the Commander gave me it looks like we’ll have to go pretty high up into the canopy, and judging by the maps I got from the researchers there are multiple paths and walkways to explore.”

“So in short, this could take a while and we have no idea where up in the canopy that the First Wyverian would be found.”

“Yeah basically, this could take days out in the field...we need to get some more supplies before heading to the camp you helped establish with Ayato. You know, just in case we don’t find anything on the first day.”

“Fun, well let’s head down to the stockpile and get a couple things. We can say goodbye to everyone down there, especially Shira and Nico.”

“Alright!”

Zoey seemed to light up at the mention of the fiery redhead, Arabella smiled and pushed aside her now empty bowl as they left their table and walked down to the stockpile to purchase some rations and potions. When they finished paying for the extra supplies they saw Ayato, Shira, and Nico jogging towards them. Arabella waved them over and Zoey smiled brightly at their approach.

“Hey everyone! Ara and I were about to leave on assignment, we don’t know how long we’ll be gone though…”

“Yeah the Old man told me that a few minutes ago, I hope you two are prepared for a long trip just in case.”

“Don’t worry Ayato, Zoey and I already discussed it and we purchased more than enough potions and rations to last us for at least a week. All we have left to do is say goodbye, make sure to take care of Casper okay? He’s still kinda shaky on his feet, he’ll need someone to keep him company while Zoey and I are out in the field.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him Belle.”

Arabella and Ayato joined hands and walked towards the gate of Astera to say a more personal goodbye, which left Zoey with Nico and Shira. Nico smiled warmly at the small Handler and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through her as she met Nico’s warm gaze.

“Be careful out there Zoey, who knows what is waiting for you two up in that canopy.”

“Don’t worry Nico, I’ve mapped out multiple routes and I’m confident that we’ll be able to get around safely. Oh, and thank you for lending me your notes the other day Shira, they were filled with a lot of information about the environment up in the canopy. I copied a few of them for my own research.”

“Anytime Zoey, just make sure you two are safe out there, it seems like all you and Arabella do is attract unwanted attention from monsters.”

The trio laughed as they glanced over at Ayato and Arabella, the couple was locked in a passionate embrace with their lips locked together. Everyone in Astera knew that those two were the new hot couple in the New World, how could they not with all the talk and displays of affection. Shira sighed and shook her head as she said her final farewell to Zoey and made her way over to the resource center, she had promised to help them out with some supplies they needed to log into their reports. This left Nico and Zoey alone together near the stockpile, Zoey shifted back and forth on her feet as she looked around Astera. So much had happened within a short period of time, and she knew that the mystery of Zorah Magdaros was one that would need to be prioritized if they wanted to continue studying the New World and all it had to offer.

“Hey, Zoey.”

“Hmm? Oh sorry, did you say something Nico?”

“I asked you if you were okay, you seemed out of it for a second there.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. To be honest I feel the weight of everything finally settling in. We need answers, we need to find Zorah Magdaros. Everything that was built here is at risk, we need to act fast. A lot of people are depending on the Fifth Fleet, and I feel like we’re just scratching the surface of this mystery.”

“I feel you on that one, at times it can seem so overwhelming. Especially when so many people are watching you and are waiting for answers. However, at the end of the day Zoey, we need to look out for each other and make sure that everyone is okay and safe. Lives matter more than progress.”

“I’m not so sure about that Nico, Astera and the people who call it home are in danger. It seems to me like finding those answers should be our top priority, I just feel like we’re letting them down…”

“Hey, that’s the last thing people are thinking Zoey. You and Arabella have done more for the people of Astera than anyone I know, you two have been going non-stop in order to help the Commission. Zoey, you have done so much…”

“No, Arabella has done all the major work, she's the hero not me. She's killed every monster that has stood in our way, all I’ve done is write down notes and theories….”

“But those theories and notes have been vital in discovering those new ecosystems and following leads that we previously didn’t have. Zoey, you are as just as important as Arabella and the rest of the hunters here, myself included..”

“Thanks Nico, that’s really nice of you to say...even though I know that you and Arabella are much more important to this operation than I am. Anyone can take notes, I think I-”

Before she could finish her sentence Nico’s hands shot forward and cradled her head, he then brought his lips down to hers in a quick and gentle kiss. Zoey made a small squeak of surprise as she felt his lips on hers, they were rough but held a certain tenderness that she could melt into. After a moment of hesitation her hands settled on his chest as his hands threaded through her hair, her lips felt so right when they pressed against his. Arabella and Ayato had broken their own embrace to look back at Zoey and Nico, Arabella’s mouth fell open as Ayato laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Well look at that Belle, looks like we were right. Good for them!”

“Damn, Zoey moves quick huh?”

“Actually I think I saw Nico initiate it out of the corner of my eye, it seems he feels something for her after all. Nothing to worry about, right Belle?”

“Uh...as long as they come up for air in the next century we’ll be fine.”

The couple shared a laugh as Zoey and Nico finally broke apart, Nico’s hands still cradled Zoey’s head as her hands were still on his chest. So many thoughts were going through Zoey’s head, Nico had just kissed her and she had reciprocated the action. She blushed as Nico smiled at her, she pressed her face against his armour clad chest, Nico kissed the top of her head and Arabella was smiling from ear to ear as she watched them with amusement.

“Zoey! Let’s get going, you can make out with Nico when we get back!”

Zoey all but jumped out of her skin as she slowly backed out of Nico’s embrace and rushed over to her partners side, as Zoey reached Arabella she was met with smiles and playful teasing. Zoey blushed harder as she looked back at Nico and coyly waved goodbye. Ayato briefed the girls about the supposed location of the wyverian and then they set off towards one of their camps, when they landed at camp they took time to stock up on potions and other essentials before following the scout flies towards the top of the canopy. Ayato had given them a sliver of cloth that came from the first wyverian, they had their scout flies memorize the scent with the hopes of a quick expedition into the unknown parts of the Ancient Forest.

* * *

“Hey Zo.”

“Yeah?”

“How far up exactly does the canopy go? Are we even sure that we can go that far up?”

“According to the Commander there should be a secluded path up towards the top of the tree, he mapped it out for us and Ayato also said that the path is easy enough to find.”

“I hope so, we have no idea what is up there. No detailed investigations have gone that far up into the tree, there isn’t even a camp that far up.”

“Oh, that reminds me, the Commander said to be on the lookout for a campsite as well in case we have to get up there again in the future.”

“Great, well let’s get going.”

“Right.”

The girls set out for the path mapped out for them, as they climbed higher and higher into the ancient tree the girls had to keep their eyes out for any sign of the First Wyverian. The scout flies kept picking up hints of the scent all over the place and Arabella was starting to get frustrated as they kept climbing higher into the branches of the tree. Zoey kept tripping on vine covered branches, each time Arabella reached out to steady her as they went. Zoey was getting tired as well, she wasn’t used to climbing and foraging as much as Arabella was, but she was determined to not slow down her partner as they continued towards the top of the tree. After three hours of wandering throughout the forest following the scout flies they finally came to the summit of the canopy, the girls looked around as the scout flies scattered.

“What the?”

“Ara? Did you see where the scout flies went?”

“They scattered, something must have spooked them...but I don’t sense anything...at least I don’t think-”

Before she could finish she saw a shadow overtake her and Zoey, the girls stood bewildered as a Rathalos loomed above them. Poison dripped from its talons as Arabella smelled the sulfur start to waft through the air as the beast got ready to unleash its flames upon them. It’s as if the world moved in slow motion as Arabella grabbed Zoey’s arm and dodged out of the way as the fireball collided with the ground, Arabella recovered quickly and looked around for an escape route. She saw a small opening through some branches off to their, without hesitation she pulled Zoey towards it and prayed it lead somewhere safe and not just off of the tree.

“Zo, duck!”

She pushed Zoey’s head down as another fireball whizzed by their heads, they neared the opening and Arabella pulled Zoey down so they slid through the small opening. Luckily there was a makeshift slide composed of vines on the other side of the opening, the girls hugged each other tightly as they rushed through the canopy on that slide of vines. They skidded to a stop as Arabella dug her hunting knife into the thick branches beneath them, they both laid there as they heard the roar of the Rathalos behind them. Zoey was the first to sit up and look around the area, then she pulled out her hunting notes and tried to find their position on the map. As it turned out this area hadn’t been discovered yet and they would need to add it to the map later, Arabella joined Zoey as they slowly walked around the vine covered pathways that made up the top of the canopy.

“This is new, look how the vines grew together to make pathways...this has to be where the First Wyverian is…”

“Zoey, look…”

Arabella pointed up and sure enough there was a small creature completely covered in makeshift clothing, Zoey gasped as she took in the creature. It was about the same height as a palico but held a walking stick and wore a cloak and mask made of moss and ripped up cloth. As the girls stared at the native creature they also noticed a wide open area up a branch that could be easily made into a campsite. As Arabella wrote down their location Zoey smiled up at the First Wyverian and clasped her hands together, they had finally found the one being that could help them track down Zorah.

“Found you…”

The creature seemed to examine the girls as they in turn gave the small being their full attention, then the small being turned fully towards Arabella and pointed at her with it’s walking stick. It then muttered something in a strange tongue, Zoey nodded along as the being’s gravely voice moved through the air. After the being stopped speaking Zoey looked defeated but Arabella also saw a look of determination cross her Handler’s features. The being then bowed and slowly walked away from the girls, the figure disappeared behind some vines and then Zoey turned towards Arabella.

“Did you understand that thing?”

“Yes, from what I studied from the scholars their language is rather simple. I’ll lend you the notes when we get back to base, but as for what the First Wyverian said...well it was rather vague…”

“Meaning?”

“He refused to tell me exactly where Zorah was headed, he said that we aren’t ready for what awaits us if we find Zorah…”

“So where does that leave us?”

“Well he kind of gave us a quest..”

“The First Wyverian gave us a quest….”

“Yeah.”

“Which is?”

“He wants the Fifth to prove their strength, more specifically he want you to prove your strength.”

“Me? Why me in particular?”

“He didn’t say, all he said is that he wants you to hunt that Rathalos and then _‘The danger that lurks beneath the sands’_.”

“Hmm, could he mean the Diablos? The one we saw traces of in the wastes?”

“Probably, after we take care of those two monsters then he’ll tell us what we want to know…”

“Great, we, no scratch that, **_I_** have to kill a Rathalos and a Diablos before that Wyverian tells us where to find an Elder Dragon that is due to die and release a deadly wave of bioenergy? Not to mention that Dragon is due to die any day and we have no idea exactly when, this is crazy!”

“I know partner, but we have little choice in this…”

“Ugh fine, might as well take care of that Rathalos now while we know where it is.”

“But Pard…”

“Nope, I’m taking care of it now. You stay here and take notes about the area, also see if you can find a way back to the ground floor of the canopy from the safety of the vine bridges.”

“Please be careful Ara, if you get hurt I’ll feel responsible and Ayato will probably have a lecture for the both of us…”

“Haha, don’t worry Zo, I promise to be careful.”

“Well just in case take my potions, oh and luckily I grabbed some antidotes as well in case we ran into poison cups.”

“Thanks Zoey, I’ll try to be back as soon as possible. Hopefully I can use the environment around me to take that thing down, but in case I fail make sure Ayato knows what the Fifth has to do in order to find Zorah.”

“You’re not gonna fail Arabella, you’re the top hunter of the Fifth fleet. You’ll come back, you have to…”

Arabella saw the sadness wash over her friend’s face, Arabella wasn’t stupid she knew taking on a Rathalos by herself was dangerous. Hell, if Ayato knew what she was about to do she would be tied to a nearby branch in a second in order to save her from her own stupidity. But they had a job to do and they were running out of time, Zorah needed to be found and if she needed to take down a couple of nasty monsters to ensure the safety of her fellow hunters then she would definitely put her life on the line for the people she loved.

“Zo, you’re my best friend. I won’t promise you anything because I can’t predict the future. However, know that I would never willingly leave you behind in order to fulfill my own self interest. I want you and Nico to be safe, I want Ayato to live on and be with his grandfather. I won’t let a challenge from a First Wyverian stand in the way of preserving your lives.”

“But Ara, if you don’t make it back-”

Arabella closed the distance between them quickly as she pulled Zoey in for a hug, she knew what was on the line and she also knew that if she died she would leave behind a life she was just starting to enjoy. She had made so many friends and even went as far to develop a romantic relationship with Ayato, she made a silent oath to herself as she held Zoey in her arms, she would return no matter what condition she was in. She would hold on for as long as she could in order to see Ayato and everyone back in Astera one more time if necessary, but one thing she did know is that she finally knew what it meant to love someone and be emotionally vulnerable. It meant putting your loved ones before yourself, it also meant knowing your own limits in order to preserve yourself and live on for those you cared about.

However, Arabella knew in her heart that if fighting the two most deadly monsters they knew of in the New World meant that she could save the ones she cared about, well there was no doubt in her mind that she would face the Rathalos. And there was no doubt that she would slay that beast, she had to live on, if not for herself, then for her friends and her duty to the commission.

“I’ll be back Zoey…”

“You better be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long life got away from me, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Feel free to comment or leave a kudos, love ya'll stay safe.


	25. The King of the Forest Dethroned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella takes on the challenge of proving her strength to the First Wyverian, despite the many dangers ahead of her on this mission she tries to maintain a sense of control in her own destiny.

Arabella really wanted to prove herself, and not just to the First Wyverian, but to everyone that she was strong enough to answer the call. However, as she tried to calm her nerves she heard the Rathalos roar louder as she got closer. She knew going at this alone was stupid, and she knew that she could die going up against this beast by herself. But a part of her knew they were running out of time to track Zorah, the Commission needed answers and it was part of her job to get them.

Before crawling through the hole where she and Zoey had slid through she took a deep breath, the smell of sulfur and smoke still floated through the air, the beast was close and just waiting for her to show herself. Arabella sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening, she wanted to live another day with her friends, she wanted to see the end of this, she wanted to see Ayato again.

“It’s now or never…”

She then drew her weapons and ran towards the opening, she slid through the hole just narrowly escaping a fireball that was aimed there. She quickly got to her feet and set her eyes on the target, the Rathalos was known for its fire breathing abilities as well as the poison that dripped from it’s claws. The beast seemed to be sizing her up in the same way she was doing to it, each recognizing their opponent as one not to be taken lightly. Then the Rathalos swooped towards her with talons outstretched waiting to make contact with any skin they could graze, luckily she dodged out of the way and swung her dual blades swiftly around to cut a few tears into the membrane of one of the wings.

Unfortunately the beast’s tail came up and caught her off guard, she was knocked back onto the hard ground as her dual blades skidded away from her. She cursed under her breath as she dodged another fireball and rolled towards her weapons. However, one flap of the beast’s wings created a gust of wind strong enough to move her weapons further away from her, she cursed again and then dove for her weapons just before they fell from the cliff they were currently perched on.

As soon as her hands wrapped around the handles of her dual blades she felt a shooting pain go up her thigh, she looked and saw a medium sized gash running up the side of her thigh where there was a gap in her armour. She hissed as the pain coursed through her leg as she got to a standing position, she must have dove across a sharp rock. She felt blood start to drip down her flesh but the wound wasn’t deep enough to cause major blood loss, so she sucked it up as she charged towards the monster as it started landing a few meters from her. Her blades slashed across the sensitive membrane of the wings once more causing the monster to roar in pain and shoot a bout a fire towards her, she barely rolled out of the way in time to avoid being burnt.

Her leg was beginning to really hurt now and she needed to drink a healing potion, however she didn’t have the opportunity, she had failed to notice the leaking dam behind the creature’s nest. One miscalculated tail swipe brought the wall down causing the built up water to rush out and catch both her and the Rathalos in a strong current of water leading towards the edge of the cliff, she felt the cool water wash over her as the downed Rathalos slid past her and then down the cliff roaring as it fell down to the forest floor below. She screamed internally as her legs pushed effortlessly against the current, sadly it wasn’t enough to keep her near the nest.

“NO!”

Then she felt nothing as she went sailing through the air as the water rushed past her, she was falling towards the forest floor and she knew the drop would be deadly. It was as if time went in slow motion once more as she fell, she watched as the environment sped past her as she plummeted towards the ground, then out of the corner of her eye she saw a golden twinkle. Her one glimmer of hope was a singular wedge beetle that was attached to a nearby branch, she aimed her slinger and shot out her grapple hook, hoping she would latch on to the small creature and save herself from death.

Luckily she felt a tug as her grapple hook caught onto the beetle and stopped her from falling, she sighed in relief as she looked beneath her and saw the Rathalos writhing in pain as it struggled to get back on its feet. The fall had caused the Rathalos to break both wings, now was Arabella’s chance to get close and land some decent hits. She released her grapple hook and slowly descended the rest of the way to the forest floor, by the time she got to the Rathalos the beast had flailed around so much that it had begun to bleed from several cuts it had sustained from the fall.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?”

Arabella then wasted no time drawing her weapons once more and slashing away at the beast, with each slash she felt the warm blood spray onto her face. She needed to end this as soon as possible, she still hadn’t healed her leg and she was beginning to feel dizzy, she glanced down at her leg to see the gash had gotten deeper and more blood was freely flowing down her leg. She cursed as she took her dual blades and dug them into the Rathalos’s throat and ripped them out sideways, with a final shriek the beast stilled and blood pooled beneath it’s head. Arabella felt her leg give out as she leaned against the beast, she sheathed her weapons on her back and then slowly eased herself down to the ground.

“Damn...that was close…”

She looked down at her leg once more and turned to so she could see the wound, she hissed as she tried to make it comfortable before reaching for her healing potions on her belt.

“Of course it had to be the same leg I injured when I saved Nico…”

As she reached for the potions she had tied on her belt earlier all she felt was broken glass hanging from her hips, she cursed as she drew her hand away from her waist and untied her utility belt. All the potions had been broken and she figured the glass was the thing that had cut her leg so deeply, all of her potions had been wasted and now she was bleeding heavily from a wound she couldn’t treat. She looked at her surroundings and didn’t recognize the area, she was in some sort of alcove covered in moss and tree roots. Not to mention the water that had caused her fall was now pooling around her, the cool water felt good against her wound, but she needed to stop the bleeding. She took a nearby plant and tore its leaves off, using the flexible stem she created a makeshift tourniquet and tied it just above her wound. Then she took the leaves and pressed them into her wound to soak up as much blood as she could, soon the bleeding slowed and Arabella relaxed against the still warm corpse of the Rathalos.

“I need to get to a camp….but I don’t know where to start…”

She looked around and saw no clear path out of the area, and she knew deep down that she wouldn’t make it far without help. Then she grabbed her small pouch she kept on her waist and prayed she had a spare flare, she ruffled the contents around and her fingers closed around a singular flare. She smiled as she loaded it into her slinger and aimed it through the hole she had fallen though, before releasing the flare she hoped it would go up high enough to attract someone’s attention.

She was so far down, what if nobody saw it and she was stuck there? She shook the thoughts from her brain as she fired the flare up and into the blue sky, she saw it pass the tree line and smiled as it exploded and created a bright red light illuminating the area she was in. “Hopefully someone saw that…” Then she turned and took out her hunting knife, she started taking scales and teeth from the Rathalos for the scholars as well as some sections of hide and talons for herself. She had not brought a pack with her this time so she hoped that the people that came to rescue her had something to carry the materials back in. After a couple of hours Arabella started to get worried, surely someone had seen the flare. It had passed the tree line so she figured someone would have seen it, plus it had been a decent amount of time since she last saw Zoey, her Handler would definitely be looking for her by now. She relaxed against the Rathalos as the sky started turning shades of orange and pink, had it gotten that late already?

“This can’t be happening...ow my leg…”

Her leg had started bleeding slightly again and she had no more ideas on how to heal herself without any potions, she needed help but it looked like no one was coming. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as the sound of water dripping surrounded her, the rhythmic sound slowly pulled her into a deep sleep, her last thought was that of her friends before she gave herself to sleep.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Zoey was pacing back and forth as she waited for backup, it had been four hours since she had heard the sound of rushing water before silence followed. She had ventured out to the nest despite Arabella telling her to do otherwise, there she had found a few slivers of wing membrane and a hole in the wall where a dam of rocks used to be. As she followed the flow of water with her eyes she rushed over to the side of the cliff and gasped as she came to understand what had happened, then right before her eyes a flare came up and exploded a few meters above her. She followed the smoke trail down and saw a medium sized opening deep down towards the forest floor.

She then shot up a flare towards Astera and soon she saw three wing drakes on the horizon, she prayed Arabella was alright as she waved frantically at the three approaching allies. After a few seconds Ayato, Nico, and Shira stood before her, they looked around the area with interest and then turned their attention to her. Nico approached her first as Ayato and Shira looked around the area for a sign of danger, but one thing Ayato realized was that Arabella was nowhere to be found. Before Nico could even question the girl Ayato jogged over and put his hands on Zoey’s shoulders, the action took the small girl by surprise but she put her hands on Ayato’s arms to steady herself.

“Zoey, where’s Belle?”

“I...I don’t know… there was a loud roar followed by the sound of rushing water...then silence...complete silence…”

Ayato looked towards the water source and pieced the situation together, his eyes grew wide as he looked over the edge of the cliff. There was no way someone could survive that fall, his heart dropped as he started to imagine the worst. He slowly turned back to Zoey as Nico put his arm around her shoulders, she seemed sad but not distraught like he thought she would be if she thought Arabella to be dead.

“Have you seen anything since?”

“A flare Chief, it shot up just above the treeline. It came from that medium sized hole down there….”

“Have you gone to investigate yet?”

“No, it just happened when I signaled you guys...I...I was too afraid to go alone...afraid of what I would find…”

Nico tightened his grip on Zoey’s shoulders as Shira joined them with her notes in her hands, she finished writing something in her notes before looking over the cliff herself and squinting at a small glimmer of gold that was just beneath the tree cover.

“There’s a wedge beetle, with luck Arabella latched onto it before too much damage was done to her body. We need to get down there, come on.”

They all whistled for their wing drakes and slowly descended towards the hole in the canopy, the sun was setting as they finally saw the Rathalos’s body come into view. They dropped a few meters from the body and then carefully approached it, Ayato felt his heart stop when he saw Arabella’s form slumped against the body. He ran over to her and cradled her face in his hands, her face was pale and she was freezing. He looked around and saw her leg wrapped in a makeshift bandage, she was coated in blood and water. Zoey quickly joined him and gasped when she started removing the bandages, she carefully plucked out pieces of earth and broken glass before taking out a spare potion and pouring it over the open wound.

“She’s freezing, we have to get her back to base as soon as possible..”

“We can’t move her with her leg like this, it’s the same leg that was injured during the Zorah operation. The cut is deep, let me bandage it properly first.”

Ayato sighed as he checked her pulse with his fingertips, it was weak but it was there. She had lost a fair amount of blood, then he noticed the Rathalos materials piled neatly beside her. He silently chuckled as he pictured her cutting through the beast to get the material and putting them beside her for her rescuers to find. Zoey noticed as well and shook her head, she then motioned for Shira and Nico to gather the materials and head back to base with them. Nico and Shira nodded and gathered everything, before they took off Nico leaned in and placed a kiss against Zoey’s cheek. She smiled as he whistled for his wing drake and flew off towards Astera with Shira close behind him, after a few more minutes Zoey had fashioned a proper bandage as well as applied some medicine to Arabella’s leg before wrapping it for travel. Satisfied with her work she got up from the ground and looked around the area, the only way out seemed to be by wing drake.

“Can you carry her while flying on a wing drake?”

“I’m gonna have too, we need to get her back to base. She’s freezing and we need to give your report to the Commander before tending to anything else, come on let’s get going.”

They whistled for their wing drakes as Ayato lifted Arabella over his shoulder soldier style, he secured her in place with a few well placed leather straps and then he and Zoey latched onto their rides and off to Astera they flew. As soon as the pair landed the Commander was there with Nico by his side, he had partially filled in the Commander and waited to see the outcome. Ayato landed and readjusted his hold on Arabella, he now carried her princess style as he and Zoey jogged into Astera. The Commander met them and told Ayato to care for Arabella while he talked with Zoey and Nico at the council table, Ayato wasted no time calling for a medic and carrying Arabella to her private quarters. He basically kicked open the door and then gently set her down on her bed, the medic came in shortly after and examined her leg. During this time Ayato was told to wait outside, he paced back and forth so much that passersby were eyeing him suspiciously. Then the medic exited the room and faced Ayato with calm eyes, he could sense the anxiety radiating off of the boy and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax my boy, she will be fine. She lost a lot of blood and if you had found her any later her leg might have gotten worse, but for now I have properly treated her wound and bandaged it. I left some clean bandages and medical salve in there as well so it can be changed when called for, she has a slight fever, but I assume that was from staying in cold water for such a long period of time.”

“So she’s fine?”

“Yes, just keep an eye on her. No hunting for a while and I’ll make sure to tell the Commander that as well, she needs to let that leg heal properly. It wasn’t completely healed the last time she went out on a hunt, she's stubborn, I'll give her that.”

“Thank you, can I see her? Is she awake?”

“She’s not awake yet, she lost some blood and I think the overall trauma she sustained would make anybody feel exhausted. She is sleeping and will probably wake up when her mind and body has relaxed fully. Come get me if anything changes, have a goodnight Ayato.”

Ayato nodded and then quickly headed into the room to see Arabella, the medic had stripped her of her armour and she was now wearing one of her cotton sleep shirts. She had a cold washcloth on her forehead and her injured leg was sticking out from under the furs, she seemed to be breathing evenly so Ayato dropped his weapon near her desk and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Geez Belle….what were you thinking…”

He gazed at her as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, she seemed fine but she could have died just as easily. She went up against a Rathalos by herself and nearly died, he put his head in his hands and ruffled his hair. He was beyond worried, she was so reckless but he knew what drove her to act like that. She wanted to prove herself and she wanted to keep everyone safe, he didn’t know what that First Wyverian had said to them but it must have been something big to make her face a Rathalos alone.

“Damn it Belle...why do you do this…”

He sighed loudly as he held his head in his hands, he should’ve gone with them, he shouldn’t have let them go alone when he knew of the dangers that could lurk up there. As Ayato was stuck in his own thoughts Arabella was slowly waking up, she felt the warm furs on her body as the cold water from the washcloth dripped down the side of her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened as she slowly took in her surroundings, she was back in her room and her leg was bandaged. Her head felt heavy and her body did as well, she felt awful but then she saw Ayato holding his head in his hands. Was he sad? Was he furious that she had done something so foolish? She winced at the thought of him being upset with her, she just wanted to protect Astera, she didn’t want to hurt anybody. She eyed Ayato as he shifted on her bed, her vision blurry from the fever she was fighting.

“Belle…”

He sounded like someone was pushing pins into his skin, he was in pain seeing her like this and she knew it. She felt tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at him helplessly, she didn’t like seeing him upset, let alone being the source of that sadness. She slowly lifted her hand and gently placed it on his back, he jumped as he spun around and met her tear filled eyes.

“Belle! Thank the stars you’re awake….”

He held her hand gently in his own, she felt the warmth radiate into her hand and she smiled as his thumb brushed over her skin. She glanced towards a glass of water that the medic had left and Ayato grabbed it, he helped her sit up and tilted the glass to her lips. She took a long sip and sighed as the cool liquid rushed down her throat, he then eased her back down onto her bed and flipped her washcloth over so that the cool side was still on her skin.

“Ayato…”

“Shh, we’ll talk later. Right now you need rest, get some sleep and let that leg rest.”

“I’m sorry…”

Ayato smiled as he leaned over her and placed a kiss on the hand he was holding, his rough lips made her shiver as she looked at her hand. He was so kind and gentle to her, she smiled as she slowly brought her hand up to cradle his cheek. He calmly leaned into her touch and sighed as her soft hand brushed against his face, he had almost lost her.

“Belle...I was afraid I had lost you…”

She let another tear slip from her eyes as she brushed her thumb across his cheek, she didn’t know what to say to comfort him. She knew she did something stupid and she didn’t deserve the kindness he was showing her, she sniffled as his eyes met hers.

“I’m..so sorry Ayato…”

He let his own tears fall as he grasped at her hand, so much could have gone wrong and things could have ended very differently. Ayato knew that life in the New World wasn’t easy but since knowing Arabella life seemed brighter in Astera, picturing that light being ripped from him caused his heart to ache. With Arabella she hated making people worry for her, especially now that she had a grasp on her own emotions as well as what she meant to those around her. Life has a funny way of putting things into perspective, and at that moment Ayato and Arabella both made a vow to protect each other and always remain by each other’s side.


	26. Time in Astera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella recovers from her injuries and learns that sometimes the best medicine is friendship, that and her palico.

The next day Arabella felt even worse as her fever remained, her leg had also begun to hurt again and she was regretting her actions of hunting the Rathalos more than ever. The medic had come to see her twice since breakfast and each time the man told her to relax and try to drink a lot of water, she had the urge to tell him what she would actually like to do with the water. At least the medicine he left her was helping somewhat, the pain subsided after a few minutes and after changing her bandages she felt somewhat normal. Ayato had left early that morning to do his normal duties around Astera and report to his grandfather, Zoey had stopped by a couple of times as well to bring her food and cool off her washcloth. However, she was also called away to help the scholars with their studies of the First Wyverians, but Casper had found her and not left her side since. Currently he was curled up on her right side as her hand glided across his fur, he had made a full recovery and was more than happy to stay by his hunter’s side.

“I missed you Casper, it feels like forever since we’ve relaxed together. Well, I guess this doesn’t really count since I’m injured…”

Soft purrs were the only response that greeted her ears, she smiled as she looked towards her desk where her armour and weapons were currently displayed. Ayato had said that her armour was undamaged and her weapons only needed to be resharpened, she was lucky that was for sure. She looked down at her leg and sighed as she examined the bandages, it would be at least two weeks before the medic would even let her walk let alone take the bandages off.

According to Zoey the Commander had put a few missions on hold until he heard about her condition, since she already took care of the Rathalos that only left the horned wyvern. And she had a pretty good idea of what that fight would be like, the Diablos was no laughing matter, one wrong move and she would be impaled by those massive horns. Despite her condition she felt that what she did was right, the First Wyverian had the answers and they needed results. But with her out of the field she and Zoey couldn’t keep their promise, would Nico and Shira be sent in their place? She heard a small knock on her door, she called for the person to enter and she was greeted by Zoey’s warm smile.

“Hey Partner!”

“Hey Zo, what’s up?”

“Nothing, just coming to see you, I bet you’re lonely with everyone working overtime to track down that First Wyverian.”

“Is that what you’re doing? Why do we need to find them again?”

“Well, when we first talked to the creature it made itself quite clear when it stated that it wanted you to fulfill the promise of conquering the food chain. However, with you all laid up because of your injury the Commander wants to know if someone else could fulfill the promise in your place.”

“I was just thinking about that myself, but what if the First Wyverian says that I have to do it? I mean the medic won’t even let me walk for a couple weeks let alone go on a hunt, if I have to kill it we’ll have to wait at least a month before even considering it. Do we have enough time to even consider that?”

“The Commander understands that you did what you did for Astera, however he is concerned about you injuring yourself even more if you go after the Diablos without being your best. We’ll just have to wait, in the meantime I brought you some things.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Well remember the potion I poured over your leg before that made your wound heal faster? Well I made another batch for you, I figured you’d like to see results. The medic here doesn’t know how to make it since it’s an Old World concoction, plus it’ll bring your fever down.”

“Zo, you’re amazing.”

“Haha, thanks Ara, but it’s my job as your friends and your Handler to watch out for you. This is the least I can do, here let me help you sit up so I can get to work.”

Arabella and Zoey continued talking as Zoey changed her bandages and poured her concoction over the wounds, it burned for a few seconds but then the pain faded and her leg felt better. Then Zoey poured a little bit of the liquid in a cup and Arabella drank it greedily, she felt the fever fade and her fatigue went away as well. She smiled as Zoey handed her a cup of water to wash down the after taste, Arabella had to admit that this was a nice change of pace from constantly going out on assignments, although she wished the circumstances were different.

“Oh I also brought you some books Ara.”

“Books?”

“Well more like notes, it’s everything we know about the First Wyverians and their language. I thought that since our first interaction was kinda one sided you might want to learn, if not I understand but I thought it would help occupy your time while you’re bedridden.”

“Perfect! I’d love to learn that language, it could make things easier in the future if we need their help again.”

“That's the spirit Ara, besides you never stay down long anyway, with my help and my potions you’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

“Thanks Zo, I really do appreciate it, by the way, where's Ayato?”

“Uh, he was talking to the Commander when I saw him, it looked serious. But what isn’t?”

“Fair point, are they keeping you busy?”

“Pretty much, Shira and I have been analysing countless notes and patterns about the Diablos and Nico has been doing some expeditions in the Wastes as well.”

“I see, I feel so useless.”

“Ara, this is the day after your life threatening accident, I’m sure that the Commander as well as everyone else knows you’re gonna be out of it for a while. Besides, you already killed the Rathalos, that’s progress in itself.”

“I guess, hey what time is it?”

“About dinner time, what do you want to eat tonight?”

“Some rice porridge doesn’t sound bad.”

“Coming right up Partner, I’ll be right back! Oh, I’ll bring some fish back for Casper too, poor thing is worried sick about you.”

Arabella looked down at her furry friend to see him still fast asleep at her side, she smiled as she ran her fingers through his soft fur. After a few minutes Zoey returned with two bowls of rice porridge and some roasted fish for Casper, the smell woke up her sleepy friend and the trio proceeded to eat and talk as they ate. When their bowls were empty Zoey changed Arabella’s bandages for the night and gave her more of the potion to drink, Arabella’s fever was now completely gone, but her leg still had a dull pain running through it.Casper curled back up by Arabella’s side and Zoey said goodnight as she retreated back to her room for the night. As Arabella started yawning and letting her eyes droop she heard a knock on her door that roused her from her sleepy state.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

She smiled as she called for the visitor to enter, Ayato walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. He set his weapon down on the weapons rack and then made his way over to her bedside, he looked tired and something told her that he was lost in thought. She let her hand fall on his as his weight pulled at the covers around her, he smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand and sighed in contentment.

“How was your day?”

“Fine, I was more worried about you than anything but my Old Man made sure to keep me busy with notes and maps. You seem better, a lot better actually.”

“You can thank Zoey for that, she makes these special healing tonics that are amazing. My fever is gone and only a dull pain remains in my leg, it still bleeds a little from time to time but the bandages and the salves that the medic left make up for that.”

“I see, well at least you’re getting better. Everyone has been asking about you, Zoey has answered every question under the sun when it comes to your condition. Nico and Shira have done their part as well to pacify people, I never realized how popular you’ve become since arriving.”

“Well while Zoey and I go out on assignments I often pick up a few things for others that they need, the chef gave me a list of ingredients one day and I returned with a sack of monster parts and goodies for him to use in the dishes. I think I’m on his favorite list for sure, as for everyone else, I’m not sure I talk with everyone now but not nearly as much as you and Zoey.”

“You just give off this good energy Belle, everyone loves having you around, not to mention you’re one awesome hunter. Even the Commander is impressed with your progress so far, he said it was remarkable that a single hunter could excel so much in such a short time.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be of use. Back home I rarely received praise, but I think I just never cared unless I got the results the Guild wanted from me, anyway I’m glad the Commander is proud of me.”

Ayato smiled as he stretched and yawned, Casper shifted as the bed dipped from Ayato’s movements. Arabella smiled as she placed her hand on Casper to soothe him, he was such a sound sleeper but with him in the bed Ayato didn’t have any room to climb in.

“Sorry, Casper kinda took your spot for the night.”

“I figured he would, he was worried about you when he first came to visit you last night after you woke up. He cares about you a lot, we all do. As for spending the night I think that he deserves to be by your side right now more than anybody, you two are like family after all.”

“You’re like my family too Ayato, you’re important to me.”

He smiled as he leaned down to place a kiss on Arabella’s forehead, she giggled as his lips brushed against her skin. His warmth was inviting and she loved having him close by, but he was right she needed to be with Casper now.

“I think I can survive a night away from you Belle, as lonely as it may be I think Casper would kill me if I tried to move him from your side. I’ll come by in the morning to eat breakfast with you and change your bandages, sweet dreams.”

After sharing a gentle kiss he got up from the bed and grabbed his Great Sword before heading out of the room, with the sound of the door locking behind him Arabella closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Arabella felt like she was under house arrest, the medic had refused to let her walk around even though there was a noticeable difference in her condition. Her fever had broken on the second day and thanks to Zoey’s potions her legs was almost as good as new again, well except for the scars that now decorated it. She now freely sat up in bed and tried to stretch out her muscles whenever she could but she was getting restless, surely she knew how much her body could take and what she could do. The medic returned around lunch with the Commander right beside him, Arabella straightened up as she saw him enter and she offered a welcoming smile.

“Hello Commander.”

“Arabella, glad to see you sitting up and relaxing, my friend here tells me you’re anxious to start walking around.”

“Sir, I just told the medic that I felt that I could at least walk around my room, it’s been three weeks and my leg is almost completely healed. I don’t even bleed anymore, hell he stopped putting bandages on me two days ago. I just want to move around, I’m tired of sitting in this bed.”

“Understandable, you do seem to heal remarkably fast, it even baffled the medic here. That is until Zoey told us that she had been giving you extra care, your Handler is very impressive.”

“So, the only reason I was still on bed rest was because you guys didn’t understand how I was healing so fast?”

“Partially, the other reason was that we wanted to make sure you took the time to relax for a change and fully recover from your injuries. But, as I’ve seen you’re more than ready to walk around Astera again. However, no assignments yet, I still want you to take it easy.”

“But what about the First Wyverian? What about hunting the Diablos?”

The medic sighed as he slapped his forehead with his palm, and all the Commander did was laugh and walk over to her bedside. He sat down by her and ruffled her hair with one of his hands, that was new.

“As eager as ever I see, as for the First Wyverian he has stated that all he meant was that we have to prove ourselves worthy as a whole, that our team has to be ready to take on Zorah when the time is right, as for the Diablos assignment I have decided to make it a team mission.”

“A team mission?”

“Yes, after a few more days of rest for you I will be sending you, Ayato, and Nico out into the Wastes to finish what you started.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, with three top hunters on the case, that horned beast is as good as dead, plus with two top notch handlers we’ll have notes from different perspectives. All in all this will be a great assignment for those involved as well as bring us closer to the answers we need, now I’ll let the medic give you your medicine and he has my okay to let you roam about Astera.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, provided someone is with you.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry young one, I’m sure my grandson is more than willing to be tasked with that job. I’ll go find him and send him your way, as for your handler she’ll be with me most of the day figuring out tracks and maps.”

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate it.” “Don’t mention it, anything for my favorite hunter.”

“I’m the favorite?!”

“Well, second favorite, my grandson still holds the top spot.”

“Haha, of course sir.”

The Commander said his goodbyes as the medic went to work and gave Arabella her daily medicine as well as a pair of crutches to use in case she couldn’t support her weight after all her time on bedrest. After a few minutes of talking with the medic Ayato appeared and the medic excused himself, Arabella smiled as he approached and giggled when he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I see that you’re finally off of bed rest, the Old Man tells me that you’re almost ready to get back out there.”

“Almost but I need to get used to walking again, so you can be my escort while I wobble around Astera on these crutches, deal?”

“Deal, do you need help standing?”

“Um, let me try on my own first.”

She put one crutch on each side of her and then took a deep breath as she hoisted herself up onto them, Casper was watching her from his place near the corner of her room, he had taken to working on his gadgets while watching over her in her time of bed rest. She wobbled at first but then regained her balance as she started moving around the room, the crutches themselves took some time to get used too but overall she was ready to go out into Astera and feel the sun on her skin again. Casper was by her side in a second as she made her way over to the door with Ayato, his gaze never left her injured leg as they made their way down the stairs towards the canteen for lunch. On their way Arabella was greeted by multiple people, they asked her how she was and also about how she had killed the Rathalos. She answered as best as she could but soon got overwhelmed by the amount of questions, that’s when Ayato intercepted them and finished escorting her to the Canteen.

“I didn’t realize how much people cared, I thought you were exaggerating about everyone asking about me.”

“No, it’s been non-stop pestering from everyone. The Commander even plans to address the questions and tell everyone to relax and that you’re fine.”

“Wow, oh that reminds me, he said I was his favorite hunter.”

“He said that?!”

“Well technically I’m second, because his favorite hunter is you.”

“Haha, that Old Man sure is something. But I guess we can take that as approval of our relationship, after all if his two favorite hunters get together we’ll be unstoppable.”

They both laughed out loud as two palicos brought over their meals from the counter, each plate was piled high with protein and they waved over at the chef as he winked at them. Even Casper had a plate stacked high with grilled fish and veggies, they all dug into their food and laughed as they ate. Out of the corner of her eye Arabella saw Zoey and Nico walking towards the smithy holding hands, she gently nudged Ayato and pointed in their direction. He looked up to see them share a kiss before walking into the smithy, he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Arabella’s shoulders.

“I’m glad those two are together, they look good.”

“Yeah they do, plus I think they compliment each other well.” “How so Belle?”

“Well, they’re both crazy about food, but Zoey has a more level head when it comes to work, but she's more loose about some things than Shira is, so I think Nico enjoys that he can relax around Zoey as well as talk about theories and notes with her when the need arises.”

“I can see that, they’ll be happy together.”

“Yup, and if he ever hurts her I’m gonna take that sword of his and ram it so far up his ass he’ll be tasting metal for weeks.”

“Uh, or he’ll be dead.”

“Depending on what he did that might be the better alternative.”

They both laughed as they finished their meals and spent the rest of the day talking and walking around Astera saying hi to everyone she had missed. Lilette even hugged her, the woman was so thankful that the girl was alright and even thanked her for finding the sight up in the Ancient Tree that could hold a camp, Arabella said it was more thanks to Zoey but Lilette thanked her all the same. Soon they would face the next great hurdle in their mission, Arabella could only hope that with Ayato and Nico by her side that they could take down that horned beast once and for all.


End file.
